Soulmate
by Sophie-sama
Summary: eu sempre fui a única dele e por isso ele me deu essa missão, depois de dezessete anos... eu me apaixonei por ele, pelo meu protegido, por Edward Cullen, mas isso estava longe de terminar. BellaxEdward.
1. Little angel of mine

_minha primeira fic de Twilight no f.f., _

_com vampiros._

_com humanos._

_com Edward Cullen e Bella Swan..._

_completamente diferente das outras... Soulmate._

_Soulmate= alma gêmea._

* * *

Eu respirei fundo antes de entrar naquele local, não havia muito o cheiro de sangue mas minhas narinas ainda conseguiram captar um pouco, pouco o suficiente para que eu me controlasse, se bem que eu sempre fui controlada.

Andei pelos corredores calmamente, as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo preto, eu sentia os olhares em mim como sempre, eu já estava acostumada, mas quem não olharia para uma garota mas pálida que uma folha de papel e extremamente... bella.

Não, eu não me acho nem nada do tipo, eu somente sou realista, uma pessoa sendo o que eu sou está acostumada a saber que é linda, e que possuí uma energia que os atraí, eu fui até um rapaz atrás do balcão e falei.

"pode me informar aonde se encontra o Sr. Carlisle Cullen, por favor?" ele ficou bobo por um segundo pela voz melodiosa que saiu de minha garganta- completamente diferente da antiga- e logo balançou a cabeça e falou.

" ahn, Carlisle Cullen?" eu assenti e falei.

" é, a... mulher dele está dando a luz, o nome dela é Elizabeth Manson." Ele assentiu e me apontou uma porta à direita, sorri e agradeci rapidamente antes de andar até lá.

Abri a porta rapidamente e o vi... pálido.

Carlisle era o tipo de homem que você se lembraria pelo resto da vida se o visse uma única vez, ele era pálido como eu e possuía os cabelos louros claros, os olhos num tom castanhos-dourados e jovem, ele não parecia nem ter trinta... mas ele tinha muito mais.

"Bella?" ele sussurrou e levantou a cabeça para me olhar, andei até ele e me sentei ao seu lado em uma das cadeiras azul escuras daquele corredor vazio. " você veio." Ele murmurou sorrindo.

" você pediu que eu viesse, aqui estou." Ele sorriu. " como ela está?" ele voltou a abaixar a cabeça e suspirar.

Eu fiquei olhando para frente, era obvio que ele estava mais que preocupado, Elizabeth insistiu em ter o parto no hospital... isso não era bom tanto para ela, para nós e para o bebê, Carlisle também é um vampiro assim como eu, conheceu Elizabeth à um ano e viveram um pequeno romance, então... aconteceu.

Carlisle tinha medo do que aconteceria com isso, mas ela foi tão convincente que ele não conseguiu se livrar dela e acabou fazendo isso com ela... ele se arrependia amargamente.

Não era que ele não estivesse feliz em estar tendo um filho... mas o futuro que este bebê teria seria terrivel, ele se preocupava com Elizabeth também, foi uma gravidez perigosa, tivemos de dar sangue para ela beber pois o bebê a estava matando, Carlisle ficara o tempo todo se desculpando com ela... mas Elizabeth não via isso como uma desgraça como nós( Carlisle ainda estava feliz pelo bebê, o amaria, mas isso não quer dizer que ele deixe de ser o que é.), ela via aquele bebê como uma amostra do amor de Carlisle por ela... um vampiro com uma humana.

Era completamente óbvio que Carlisle estava mais que preocupado com ela neste momento, eu o olhei e o abracei, ele suspirou e retribuiu o meu abraço.

" não sei o que pode acontecer." Eu sorri levemente.

" isso não importa, Carlisle, podemos cuidar do bebê se algo acontecer com Elizabeth." Nos separamos, Carlisle não podia negar que não a amava mais, aquilo havia sido passageiro, um sangue que o chamou atenção por algum tempo, mas eu sempre lhe disse que não gostava dela, Elizabeth me odiava pelo fato de que eu era a pessoa que Carlisle mais confiava, eu era a pessoa que Carlisle prometera cuidar pelo resto de sua vida, eu fui a primeira pessoa que Carlisle transformou em vampira... eu sou a única dele.

Não duvido que Carlisle possa encontrar outra pessoa para ele, uma pessoa que ele ame, mas eu sei, ele sabe e principalmente Elizabeth sabia... que mesmo se ele encontrasse essa tal pessoa... eu ainda seria a primeira para ele.

" já sabe o que vai fazer, Carlisle? Espero que não queira envolver seu filho nisso." Ele me olhou e suspirou.

Carlisle estava sendo perseguido, ele matara um vampiro para salvar alguns humanos e a companheira dele agora o caçava, com vários outros vampiros...

Suspirei, eu já imaginava a resposta, Carlisle não iria envolver o filho.

" claro que não, Edward não... não quero envolve-lo." Eu o olhei confusa.

" Edward?" ele assentiu. " bonito nome, você que escolheu?" ele assentiu sorrindo.

Eu sorri, um sorriso mal feito para disfarçar a dor e tristeza por Carlisle, eu sabia que ele não iria me envolver nisso ou seja... eu iria me distanciar dele.

Isso era horrível, Carlisle já era parte de mim, éramos quase como que companheiros com uma única diferença... não nos amávamos.

Sim, nós nos amávamos como pai e filha, irmão e irmã, não... um amor mais forte que esse... mas não era aquele amor, e ambos sabíamos disso,eu daria a vida por Carlisle... e ele daria a dele por mim, eu me encolhi.

"eu... queria saber se... bem," eu o olhei confusa. " vou... selar o sangue de vampiro de Edward." Eu o olhei mais confusa ainda.

" isso é possível, imagino que ele vá ter uma pele impenetravel e coisas do tipo como sede de sangue." Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"se... bem, este método é diferente Bella, é um pouco... difícil de fazer mas... Edward vai crescer como uma criança normal...só há um problema." Eu arregalei os olhos.

" você não... Carlisle.... me explica." Ele me olhou e falou.

" vou faze-lo tomar isto." Ele me mostrou uma pequena bolinha negra que eu sabia que o bebê poderia tomar. " e o sangue dele e todas as vantagens de vampiro vão sumir... por algum tempo." Eu abaixei a cabeça e ele continuou. " eu não sei... quanto precisamente... mas eu... gostaria que você." Eu levantei a cabeça e o olhei.

" eu o que, Carlisle?"ele se mexeu na cadeira como se não quisesse falar. " fale Carlisle!" eu praticamente gritei me levantando e olhando-o ferozmente, uma mulher veio até mim e falou.

" silencio senhorita." Eu a olhei fria e olhei para Carlisle, ela ficou me olhando deslumbrada com minha face e logo saiu, Carlisle me olhou e disse.

" gostaria que fosse a guardiã de Edward, não cuidando dele, gostaria que o observasse 24 horas por dia, que soubesse de cada passo dele, quero que esteja atenta para ver quando ele se tornará vampiro, quero que seja a real guardiã de Edward Cullen." Ele falou sério e se levantando.

" quero que seja mais que Isabella Swan, quero que seja Edward Cullen." Eu o olhei assustada, não... ele NÃO pode estar me pedindo isso.

" por... por que Carlisle?" eu o olhei sem acreditar.

" Elizabeth não saberá o que fazer e nunca aceitará o tipo de vida que Edward deverá tomar, ele não saberá se defender direito, ele não saberá se alimentar como nós Bella, ele será um selvagem se não o treinar." Eu respirei fundo, devia a Carlisle mais do que a minha vida, mas ele estava pedindo algo fora do meu alcance... ele queria que eu cuidasse do filho dele como uma espiã, eu respirei fundo e ouvimos um choro, Carlisle não conteve um sorriso, eu não contive um rosnado, suspirei, o médico saiu da sala aonde provavelmente estavam fazendo o parto e andou até nós.

" são parentes da senhora Manson?" Carlisle assentiu.

" eu sou o marido dela e esta é a irmã dela." O médico me olhou e eu ouvi seu coração bater mais rápido, eu revirei os olhos. " como ela está , doutor?"

O médico balançou a cabeça e voltou seu olhar para Carlisle e finalmente falou.

" ela e o bebê estão ótimos, o bebê já está sendo lavado, a senhora Manson está dormindo e já vai ser encaminhada para o quarto, se quiserem ver o bebê, já deve estar no berçário." Nós assentimos.

Não demorou muito e nós fomos ver o bebê, eu enrolei a enfermeira e Carlisle fez o bebê engolir o tal comprimido- não sei como- e logo eu fui com ele até o bebê.

Ele era lindo eu não podia negar, pequeno, frágil- agora- e os olhos eram verdes, iguais aos de Elizabeth, eu sorri quando o segurei nos meus braços, Edward parecia gostar dos braços frios, o calor do corpo dele, o coração batendo era realmente algo que tentador, mas eu consegui resistir, eu sorri, fiquei embalando-o um pouco e logo eu o vi fechar os olhos, suspirei e dei ele para Carlisle, eu o vi aproveitar o máximo de tempo com ele, Elizabeth acordaria daqui a pouco segundo a enfermeira, demos o bebê de volta para ela e trancamos a porta.

" Bella." Eu o olhei. " tome isso." ele me entregou uma pasta e eu a abri e arregalei os olhos.

" isso... isso é." Ele assentiu. " como fez Elizabeth assinar os papeis para passar a guarda para mim?" ele me olhou frio e falou.

" ela não tinha escolha exatamente como eu sabia que você aceitaria." Eu abaixei a cabeça. "aí achará tudo o que precisará, Elizabeth não poderá um passo sem falar com você." Eu assenti e o olhei triste.

" isso quer que dizer que você já vai?" ele assentiu e se aproximou de mim e me abraçou.

Um abraço duro e frio, mas era o abraço de Carlisle, isso queria dizer que era o abraço que eu mais queria no mundo, eu não queria solta-lo, ele suspirou, e me soltou, eu continuei o abraçando mais um pouco, aspirando seu cheiro, sentindo sua presença.

" bella... eu tenho que ir." Eu assenti e me soltei dele derramando algumas lágrimas( sim, eu posso chorar), ele me deu um beijo na testa e saiu, eu olhei para Edward mais uma vez e prometi.

" eu vou cuidar de você, pequenino... para sempre."

* * *

_então gostaram?_

_espero que sim( Deus queira que sim),_

_bem, no próximo capt o Edward estará com 17 anos então não se assustem, essa fic não é Carlisle com Bella, o.k?_

_bem,_

_mandem reviews,_

_beijos_

_sophie-sama._


	2. Welcome to my life

_se ficaram felizes pq eu postei, agradeçam a Larissa minha miguxa do kokoro( do colégio na verdade) que ficou me importunando para escrever logo o segundo capitulo( quem mandou eu forçar ela a ler o primeiro?)_

_tirem esse sorrisinhos da cara e me mandem reviews!_

_hunf!_

_rss_

* * *

Eu dei um passo para trás para me esconder na folhagem da árvore, sim, meio infantil, eu estou em cima de uma árvore me escondendo apesar de eu ter certeza que ele não me veria, todo cuidado é pouco.

Dezessete anos se passaram e Edward- assim como Carlisle tinha previsto – cresceu como uma criança normal, sem sede de sangue, sem super força- na verdade ele era meio fraco – e sem rapidez- ele era lento e entediante como qualquer outro adolescente em Forks.

Eu dei uma baixa e pequena risada ao ver Edward fazendo movimentos engraçados para o espelho como se falasse com alguém, adolescentes eram seres complexos e estranhos. ouvi a voz baixa de Elizabeth na cozinha lavando algo, ela cantarolava uma música qualquer dos anos noventa, suspirei, não podia negar que realmente queria que ela tivesse morrido no parto de Edward.

Elizabeth não morreu, apesar do parto ter sido complicado- como o médico mesmo disse- e de ela ter perdido muito sangue, eles já tinham uma idéia sobre o dia do nascimento e isso ajudou um pouco.

Carlisle a fez tomar uma quantidade de sangue horrorosa para que ela sobrevivesse, por mim Elizabeth podia ter morrido, mas não... não para ele. Carlisle sempre foi muito carinhoso com os outros, sorri ao lembrar de tudo o que Carlisle já havia me dito, ele era muito amável.

"hey gatinha? E aí?" eu ri mais um pouco de novo da fala de Edward, ele ainda fazia gestos para o espelho, fisicamente Edward era bonito, mas eu nunca prestei muita atenção nele nestes dezessete anos- parte por que ele não me conhecia direito, só havia me visto poucas noites quando ele tinha pesadelo e eu ia cuidar dele e a outra parte é por que eu tinha certeza que ia me lembrar de Carlisle.

Olhei em volta, olhei para o bosque perto dali e finalmente aspirei um pouco de ar, parecia que estava tudo seguro, nenhum sinal de vampiros loucos ou recém-criados prontos para atacar qualquer um, no meu caso, para atacar meu protegido.

Olhei para baixo e pulei caindo em pé no chão. Andei rapidamente até a porta da casa deles e a destranquei com a minha chave, entrei e encostei a porta antes de correr até Elizabeth, eu queria ser rápida para voltar para a minha árvore e observar o estranho e complexo adolescente do andar de cima.

Foi fácil saber aonde ela estava, o barulho de água que vinha da torneira indicava que ela lavava algo na cozinha, quando cheguei lá ela estava virada de costas para mim, os cabelos castanhos-avermelhados como os de Edward cortados retos e no meio das costas, a pior parte para mim era admitir que Elizabeth era bonita, eu amava seus olhos verdes- iguais ao de Edward- e sua pele levemente bronzeada- diferente da minha.

Ela se virou segurando alguns pratos e deu um grito ao me ver, o que a fez soltar os pratos, como reflexo eu peguei todos antes que caíssem e os coloquei no balcão ao meu lado.

" pare de se assustar comigo, Elizabeth, Edward pode ouvir seu grito, mas acho que ele está ocupado demais falando com a própria imagem." Eu falei olhando-a friamente.

Elizabeth ficou alguns minutos me olhando um pouco mais que o costume até que balançou a cabeça e começou a enxugar as mãos com o pano.

"Isabella." Ela falou por fim, Elizabeth nunca gostou de mim por isso nunca me chamou de Bella, eu era sempre a _Isabella._ " não tenho culpa se você fica me assustando." Ela se virou para lavar mais louça, seu coração batia rapidamente e o sangue pela fina membrana pulsava, Elizabeth era a única humana que por mais doce o sangue parecesse eu nunca quis morder, não queria tê-la em mim.

" não tenho culpa se não se acostumou comigo, não precisa de tanta cerimônia Elizabeth, sabe que eu também preferia não ter que falar com você nunca mais porém a posição que Carlisle me deixou não me deixa fazer isso." ela bufou e se virou para mim colocando alguns copos no balcão.

" não me lembro de ter assinado nada." O assunto estava recomeçando. " e se não me lembro é por que não assinei."

Eu suspirei e peguei uma maçã da pequena bandeja e comecei a gira-la na mão.

"Como ele está?" eu perguntei interessada na minha maçã.

O silencio se apossou do local por alguns minutos, era obvio que Elizabeth se perguntava se fazia ou não a sua preciosa pergunta, o fato é que eu não deveria estar aqui... ao menos ela não queria.

Ouvi uma batida de mão na mesa e a olhei, ela fincou seus olhos verdes para mim e finalmente perguntou.

" como nos achou aqui?" eu ri, Elizabeth era realmente muito tola, ela fugira várias vezes com Edward mas eu sempre a achava e toda vez ela me perguntava a mesma coisa, ela não entendia que eu só estava fazendo o meu trabalho de guardiã? Que eu só estava fazendo o que Carlisle me mandou fazer? Ele mesmo disse: _seja mais que Isabella Swan, quero que seja Edward Cullen.,_ não posso fazer nada a não ser o meu trabalho.

"Elizabeth, sejamos francas esse seu joguinho de gato e rato comigo não está dando em nada nos últimos Dezessete anos, eu já o deixo com você para que ele tenha uma vida normal, então pare de tentar fugir de mim, tudo bem?" ela respirou fundo e andou até a sala, eu a segui jogando a minha maçã para cima e a pegando.

" achei que nunca pensaria em Forks, sempre fomos para cidades quentes, você odeia o frio."ela falou. " e já faz um mês, já está aqui há um mês?"eu assenti.

Em parte, Elizabeth estava certa, eu odiava tudo que era frio, chuva, tudo isso, mas Elizabeth não me conhece e nem conhece meu passado, eu já havia morado em Forks há quase cinco décadas atrás, quando Carlisle me transformou eu estava com dezoito anos, havia sofrido um acidente de carro e estava morrendo, ele me salvou.

Eu parei de mexer na maçã e olhei para Elizabeth, ela estava com costumeira expressão de mão preocupada misturada com raiva para mim.

"Elizabeth, não importa aonde você vá, eu sempre estarei atrás de você, sou como a sua sombra." Ela revirou os olhos. " mas desta vez eu acho que fez certo." Ela enrugou a testa provavelmente confusa afinal eu quase nunca concordava com o que Elizabeth fazia.

" como assim?" eu preferi não entrar em detalhes, mas Seattle estava se tornando cada vez mas chamativa e perigosa, Edward deveria ser mantido em segredo, ele _era _um segredo.

" como ele está?' eu repeti a pergunta. " quero dizer me parece pálido." Ela fez uma cara triste e se sentou no sofá.

" ele não come direito mais, tem dificuldades para dormir, não está indo muito bem na escola e." eu arregalei os olhos a interrompi.

" ele está descendo, provavelmente ouviu seu grito aquela hora, eu já vou." Ela se levantou e olhou para a escada, eu suspirei e falei.

" eu volto para falar com você amanhã." Eu me virei e ela falou.

" vai ficar vigiando à noite?" eu continuei fria e falei.

" e que noite eu não estou?" saí de lá correndo e pulei de volta para a minha árvore, pude ouvi Edward chegando até a sala e falar.

" tinha mais alguém aqui?" ouvi os passos de Elizabeth de volta a cozinha e sua voz.

" claro que não Edward." Eu suspirei ao sentir pingos de chuva na minha face fria,

Me sentei, melhor, me deitei de lado, em frente a janela do quarto de Edward, eu fechei meus olhos sentindo os pingos de chuva na minha face, deixei minha mente vagar na minha memória tanto de vampira como de humana, as memórias lamacentas, minha mãe, meu pai, eu mesma... tudo.

Eu sentia muita falta de algumas coisas da vida humana, dormir, não necessitar de sangue e por aí vai, não que eu realmente possuísse amigas, não, eu nunca fui muito de me entrosar, as pessoas tentavam, mas eu me auto-isolava, agora eu sinto falta disso, o calor humano, as risadas, Carlisle me deixou sozinha, sozinha neste mundo frio.

Vi Edward entrar no quarto e apagar a luz indo se deitar, porém assim como Elizabeth disse, ele não conseguiu dormir, se virava de um lado para o outro, se levantou, andou pelo quarto, leu um livro, voltou para a cama,no fim ele dormiu no máximo duas horas durante a noite toda, e no dia seguinte parecia normal.

Enruguei a testa ao vê-lo tão bem disposto de manhã como se tivesse dormido a noite inteira e mais um pouco, isso não era humano, humanos não eram assim, não os normais, quando ele foi para o colégio eu desci para falar com Elizabeth, se minhas suspeitas estivessem certas, Edward já estava virando vampiro, eu precisaria falar com Carlisle de novo sobre isso.

Desci da árvore e entrei na casa, Elizabeth tomava café calmamente, mas novamente deu um grito ao me ver.

" Isabella! Já falei para parar de me assustar." Eu ignorei seu comentário clichê e disse.

" você está certa, Edward não está dormindo a noite, dormiu no máximo duas horas segundo o que eu vi." Ela arregalou os olhos e em seguida suspirou, ficou alguns minutos calada e falou finalmente.

" eu não sei o que está acontecendo com ele, Isabella, realmente não sei." Eu poderia falar para ela a minha suposição mas isso a deixaria transtornada, ou no mínimo ela fugiria de novo ao saber que uma hora ou outra eu teria de levar Edward para longe dela, não que ela não soubesse que isso ia acontecer um dia.

" quer tomar café?" ela me perguntou educadamente, Elizabeth só podia estar mesmo assustada e preocupada para ser gentil comigo, eu assenti e me sentei olhando para o café da manhã intacto a minha frente como se fosse para alguém.

Mas esse alguém não havia tomado.

" Edward não comeu." Eu falei observadora, ela me olhou e assentiu, possuía olheras imensas em volta de seus belos olhos verdes- que eu tanto invejava- e um cansaço obvio na voz, ela com certeza também não estava dormindo direito preocupada com o filho.

" ele não tem comido quase nada ultimamente, provavelmente são as comidas do colégio, gordurosas." Ela falou mentindo para si mesma, eu abaixei o olhar para o café da manhã na mesa e tomei um gole do suco, outro ponto para Elizabeth... ela cozinhava bem.

" provavelmente está certa." Eu falei tentando conforta-la " mas... Elizabeth?" ela me olhou, eu suspirei e disse. " falei com Carlisle noite passada." Ela arregalou os olhos e me olhou com uma felicidade transbordando os olhos.

" o que ele disse?" eu fechei os olhos e falei.

" perguntou sobre Edward, falou que." Eu parei de falar, era óbvio que Carlisle já sabia sobre o fato de que era possível que Edward se tornasse vampiro logo, tanto que foi por isso que criei tal suposição, mas eu não posso conta-la agora. " está muito bem no Alasca, passou alguns anos com um clã de família de vampiros chamado Denali e..." ela pareceu entender.

" ele possuí uma outra família agora." Senti pequenas partículas de H2O salgado encherem meus olhos... lágrimas.

Elizabeth e eu possuímos nossas diferenças, nos odiamos, mas sempre sabíamos que éramos a família de Carlisle- principalmente eu- e por isso nos agüentávamos, porém... agora Carlisle não havia apenas nos deixado, ele havia criado uma nova família na qual nós não nos encaixávamos.

"ele disse que encontrou uma esposa, mas infelizmente ela se jogara de um penhasco e ele a transformou em vampira e quatro filhos adotivos, casais, uma tal de Alice que consegue prever o futuro que é casada com o outro Jasper, e Rosalie que é casada com Emmet, a mulher se chama Esme." Algumas das lágrimas rolaram minha face, na dela, transbordaram e ela se afundou em novas lágrimas.

Pela primeira vez eu não sabia o que fazer, sentia quase o mesmo que ela e não sabia o que falar ou fazer para conforta-la, afinal, ela tivera um filho dele.

" ele a transformou?" ela perguntou numa voz esganiçada por causa do choro, eu apenas assenti. " cuida desses meninos como filhos há quanto tempo?" eu fiquei rígida.

Não queria contar esse detalhe, esse detalhe que me machucava tanto quanto a machucaria, eu apertei os dedos na mesa deixando a marca de meus dedos e disse numa voz um tanto fina demais.

"quatorze anos." Ela arregalou os olhos, com certeza imaginando como tudo seria se ele tivesse cuidado do próprio filho por quatorze anos, Carlisle cuidou de filhos adotivos por todo esse tempo mas não teve coragem de ficar e lutar para ficar com o _próprio filho_.

Eu limpei as lágrimas deixando minhas mãos frias molhadas e disse.

" estou preocupada com Edward, sabe? acho que... vou ter que vigia-lo mais." Ela me olhou confusa e um tanto agradecida por eu ter mudado de assunto.

"como assim?" eu suspirei.

" pensei em ir estudar na _Forks High School_, entende? Andar com ele, tentar fazer que ele me conte mais, olhar de perto." Ela suspirou e falou.

" acho uma ótima idéia, ele sente falta do pai e não se abre comigo, talvez se for amiga dele possa descobrir algo." Eu sorri fracamente.

" obrigada Elizabeth." Ela então ficou rígida e falou.

" uma ultima pergunta Isabella." Eu a olhei e ela falou. " ele perguntou de mim?"

Eu fiquei calada... ela compreendeu e chorou mais.

Foi aí que eu entendi uma coisa.

Não éramos mais a família de Carlisle.

* * *

Eu suspirei ao entrar naquela casa novamente, eu a usava somente para me trocar afinal eu era a guardiã e praticamente as costas de Edward Cullen, então eu quase não ficava na nossa casa... nossa, não acho que essa casa seja mais minha e de Carlisle, duvido alias se ele pensara muito em mim enquanto esteve no Alasca, suspirei de novo, estava cada vez mais difícil pensar nele.

Subi as escadas até chegar ao meu quarto, ri ao lembrar de quando Carlisle arrumou meu quarto, ele quis por que quis que eu tivesse um quarto na casa dele também- eu já possuía ( possuo) um na minha cada de Forks – e então arrumou tudo sozinho, ele pintou de rosa claro, colocou uma cama no meio, a cama é imensa e até hoje eu não entendi o por que ele colocar uma cama, o colchão cor de rosa coberto por uma delicada colcha dourada com vários travesseiros.

Tem uma estante branca cheia de livros e CD´s, além de um sofá bege no canto, possuía uma sacada coberta por uma cortina grossa branca e possuí uns ursinhos de pelúcia na cama, um quarto um tanto... Feminino.

É uma ótima maneira de descreve-lo.

Eu fechei a porta e me virei dando de cara com outra porta branca, abri a mesma e entrei, não haviam tantas roupas assim, suspirei ao andar pelo guarda roupa a procura de alguma roupa que não me deixasse com uma cara de ... bem, dez anos _atrás._

Não que minha cara tenha mudado.

O fato é que eu nunca fui fã de comprar roupas, Carlisle as comprava, ou seja, eu não possuía muitas roupas _novas,_ peguei um vestido que ia até os joelhos preto com mangas compridas e gola alta, uma sapatilha qualquer preta também e me olhei no espelho.

Horrível.

Me troquei,

Estou me sentindo uma patricinha neste momento, trocando e trocando de roupas, optei por uma calça que ia até a cintura, uma bata verde com dourado e uma sapatilha branca, arregalei meus olhos ao ver que havia pelo menos ficado...hã... _menos bizarro?_

Balancei a cabeça e respirei fundo, peguei uma bolsa prateada grande e coloquei dentro dela algumas coisas novas, uma nova carteira de identidade- vampiros tinham que fazer uma nova regularmente, temos que ficar sempre com a mesma idade.- e outras coisas necessárias para a matricula na_ Forks High School._

O caminho até lá foi tranqüilo, as pessoas me encaravam naturalmente, ri dos corações saltitantes dos homens que me viam, ri dos olhares de raiva das mulheres, isso é tão hilariante agora, antigamente, quando me transformei eu odiava, odiava chamar atenção, mas agora, agora não me importa, respirei fundo ao chegar na grande e antiga construção.

Não há segredo em Forks, isso é a única coisa que deve saber se quiser morar aqui, isso eu aprendi quando eu vim, não era possível que se lembrassem de mim, Bella Swan, ou seria? Balancei a cabeça, é claro que não, quero dizer... já faz muito tempo.

Forks é o tipo de cidade que nenhum adolescente que mora em capital quer viver, entediante, vazia e principalmente... chuvosa, mas depois de um tempo você se acostuma, afinal, Forks é apenas uma cidadezinha no noroeste do estado de Washington na península de Olympic e eu a antiga estudante de Phoenix, transferida pelo trabalho do pai.

Era a desculpa perfeita

A mesma que eu usei antes,

O problema é que o meu pai não está aqui na cidade, mas eu posso dar o meu jeito, Charlie adoraria voltar para Forks e rever seus velhos amigos, que naquela época eram jovens.

Eu me lembrava perfeitamente de tudo dali, fui até o primeiro prédio aonde estava escrito SECRETARIA, eu entrei sorrindo docemente, não que me trouxesse boas lembranças... mas não me trazia nenhuma ruim, era apenas bom estar de volta.

A sala da secretaria havia mudado um pouco, infelizmente... colocaram vários vasos com plantas, eu nunca gostei muito do verde daqui, era... verde.

Agora haviam cadeiras dobráveis alcochoadas, carpete laranja manchado, recados e prêmios atravancado as paredes, e um grande relógio no alto, atrás de um balcão havia uma mulher grandalhona ruiva, eu sorri e andei até ela.

" posso ajuda-la?" ela perguntou me olhando assustada.

Não me lembro dela.

" sim, eu gostaria de me matricular aqui, meu pai vai ser transferido para cá e como ele ainda tinha alguns assuntos pendentes de Phoenix eu vim logo, eu sei que está no meio do semestre mas mesmo assim... eu pensei que poderia." Ela respirou fundo e falou.

"qual a série?' ela começou a olhar uns papeis em cima da mesa cheios de nome, eu pensei um pouco me lembrando de qual era e sorri ao lembrar.

"primeiro ano." A mulher arregalou os olhos e sorriu.

" ao que parece a senhorita...?" eu sorri sem graça, era agora ou nunca.

" Isabella Swan." Ela assentiu sorrindo falsamente.

' a senhorita Swan teve sorte, temos uma vaga no primeiro ano, acho que posso abrir uma exceção, trouxe os documentos." Eu assenti entregando para ela tudo o que ela precisava, na hora do endereço dei o meu antigo de quando morava aqui, eu ainda tinha que ver como meu pai viria para cá, ele não era um vampiro muito normal.

Ah sim! Meu pai estava comigo no acidente, eu estava pior que ele, mas eu estava acordada, eu pedi para Carlisle salva-lo logo, mas ele me mordeu primeiro falando que eu era mais importante e depois mordeu o Charlie.

" senhorita swan? Senhorita Swan?" a voz da mulher ruiva me acordou dos meus devaneios e eu a olhei curiosa, ela sorriu. " está feito, tome seus documentos." Eu assenti agradecida pegando-os de volta.

" então... quando eu começo?" ela assentiu.

" terei de avisar os professores sobre a sua chegada, amanhã seria ótimo, chegue aqui as oito horas." Eu assenti sorrindo.

" muito obrigada, a senhora não sabe o favor que me fez." Ela me deu o meu horário e o mapa da _Forks High School _– não que eu precisasse desse- e eu saí.

Andei um pouco pelas ruas, apenas seguindo os meus pés, poucas pessoas me notavam, preocupadas demais com as próprias vidas para se preocuparem comigo, não sei bem quanto tempo andei, quando vi o crepúsculo já estava por vir, olhei ao meu redor e vi aonde havia parado.

Abaixei o olhar.

Memórias.

Lembranças.

Olhei de novo para o outro lado da rua.

Minha casa.

Eu olhei para os lados, eu não posso entrar lá, não ainda, foi aí que eu vi um bosque ali perto, sorri e entrei lá, frio, negro, verde... me senti melhor.

Eu andei pouco antes de ouvir algo.

_Com medo_

Essa voz

_Com medo_

A minha voz

_O vampiro vai me matar_

Dei um grito, de repente tudo ficou negro...

E eu desmaiei.

**_ SOULMATE._**

* * *

_memórias que o tempo não apaga,_

_tristeza,_

_Bella não está no topo do precipio_

_Carlisle não a tem mais como família_

_Edward parece estar se tornando um vampiro_

_e algo que ela esconde em seu passado_

_o contato entre Bella e Edward no próximo capt:_

_"ela não para de olhar para você."_

_"o que você quer afinal?"_

_"apenas me deixe ir."_

_" isso parece impossivel."_

_respostas das reviews:_

_**Naty:** não me mate, sei que todas esperavam um contato entre eles, mas já tinham 6 págs, achei que tava bom para o segundo capt, prometo que no terceiro eles vão começar a se falar, um primeiro contato não tão bom mas vão, rsss e a frequencia, Naty-chan, isso é um assunto delicado, minha escola está uma bagunça, tarefa, prova, tarefa, teste e isso e aquilo, blá blá blá blé blé blé, estou lutando para não pirar, então sobre a frequencias de capts é meio dificil eu dizer, vou postar quando der( sorriso amarelo)ahn.. beijos!_

_**Titia-Ro:**que bom que gostou, espero que esteja gostando desse capt também, prometo que no próximo eles se falam, bjs!_

_**Larissa Motoko: **nuss, acha mesmo? sugoi! demo, eu to recebendo alguma criticas internas pelo roteiro da fic( minhas amigas), elas simplesmente odiaram alguns fatos que eu vou por mas tiveram que admitir que a situação fez isso acontecer, mas é o roteiro da fic, mas como vc pode ver, ela cuidou do Ed bem por fora, ela não queria se misturar, ela nunca nem olhou direito na cara dele depois que ele cresceu, só quando era bebê, então ela viu o quanto machucava olhar para ela e lembrar de Carlisle, e ela vampira é confiante mesmo, mas há coisas que nem sempre ser uma vampira cura._

**Katryna Greenleaf Black****2009:**_ sim, o Edward é meio vampiro igual a reneesme, a diferença é que o Carlisle deu aquele comprimido para ele e ele cresceu como uma criança normal, não, Edward não matou a mãe no parto, isso mudaria um pouco o curso da história, então é importante que Elizabeth esteja viva, rsss, é verdade, ia ser lindinho ver ele crescendo, estou pensando em por um Flash backs da Bella com o Ed bebê, mas não seriam muitos, ela para de cuidar mesmo dele quando começa a ficar dificil olhar para ele e lembrar do Carlisle, o q achou do capt? bjs_

_**danda jabur:**AQUI TAMBÉM?uau, vc realmente gosta das minhas fics não é? e as suas perguntas, sim, o crescimento dele é normal naõ igual ao da reneesme e ele naõ matou a mãe no parto por dois motivos, um: Carlisle deu uma quantidade de sangue horrenda para ela e segundo e ele não conhece a bella, ela só ficou com ele algumas noites quando ele era pequeno e tinha pesadelos, ela quase nunca interigiu realmente com ele, e sobre os fatos dos vamps iguais ao da steph, sim, tem algumas coisas diferentes mas poucas, o brilho do sol fica e se duvidar ela ama alho, naõ, os vampiros não dormem, o fato dela desmaiar vai ser explicado depois, e lobisomens, É CLARO! JACOB 4EVER1 EU AMO ELE, calma CALMA MULHER! A FIC É EDWARDXBELLA! uffs, mais calma? eu hein! sim a história se passa em Forks, ufa, beijão amiga,diz o que achou._

_obrigada pelas reviews_

_beijos_

_sophie-sama_


	3. Suna no Oshiro

_oi!_

_gente esse capt é dedicado de novo à: Larissa Marques minha miguxa, ela me atentou desde que leu o capt 2 pra que eu postasse o 3 pq eu fiz ela ficar louca vendo algumas partes, agora eu sofro no colégio com esse ser, e daqui a pouco vai ter outra kukukuku(risada do naraku do anime inuyasha), gente... agora vamos ao capt 3 de soulmate_

_é um capt bem basico com algumas lembranças em italico, italico ou vai ser lembrança ou destacando alguma palavra ok?_

_beijão!_

_boa leitura:_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 3- SUNA NO OSHIRO**_

_Eu abri os olhos lentamente enquanto sentia aquele pequeno afagar nos meus cabelos, abri os olhos e vi minha mãe sorrir para mim, ela se aproximou e me deu um leve beijo na bochecha, eu sorri com o toque dela._

_" acordou, Bella?" ela falou numa voz suave._

_" sim, mamãe." Eu fique olhando-a, admirando-a._

_Renée é com certeza linda, albina com cabelos louros claros( que outra cor seriam?) e olhos grandes castanhos, um pouco mais escuros que os meus._

_Fui tirada dos pensamentos quando ouvimos a campainha tocar, minha mãe sorriu levemente._

_"deve ser a pizza." Eu assenti e ela foi até a porta enquanto eu me ajeitava no sofá e ligava a Tv, olhei para a Tv e suspirei entediada, jornal._

_"... os assassinatos em Phoenix tem ficados piores, autoridades suspeitam de um serial killer, as vitimas passam do número de trinta e quatro e tendem a aumentar..."_

_Eu ignorei aquilo e desci, corri até a cozinha aonde minha mãe provavelmente estaria, enruguei a testa quando ela vi que ela não estava lá, resolvi ir até a porta..._

_..._

_..._

_Sangue..._

_"BELLA FUJA! FUJA!"_

_Vampiro?_

_Isso é impossível... mas..._

_Ele continuou com a cabeça no pescoço da minha mãe._

_Sangue escorria de lá, os cabelos louros dele levemente espetados estavam sujos e com um pouco de sangue._

_Medo._

_" fu...ja.." eu ouvi a minha mãe sussurrar._

_Foi aí que eu percebi,_

_Ela estava morrendo,_

_Morrendo,_

_"MAMÃE!!"eu vi o vampiro tirar os olhos e olhar para mim com os olhos vermelhos sangue, ao redor da boca e no queixo havia o sangue da minha mãe... e ele agora queria a mim._

_Eu fiquei sem conseguir me mexer, isso era... era impossível..._

_Ele me dava medo, mas ao mesmo tempo era fascinante._

_Dava até vontade de me aproximar, eu dei um passo até ele e ele sorriu maliciosamente._

_"então você é a filha da caçadora?" eu enruguei a testa._

_Caçadora? Minha mãe é medrosa! Eu olhei para ela... semi-morta no chão, olhando para mim desesperadamente, seus olhos suplicavam que eu fugisse, ele olhou para ela e a puxou pelo cabeça para voltar a sugar o resto do sangue dela._

_Fuja._

_Meus pés não queriam obedecer aos meus comandos,_

_Então eu fechei os olhos e quando os reabri tudo estava claro, me virei e comecei a correr para dentro de casa, tudo que minha mãe me disse passou pela minha mente,_

_Todas as ordens para caso algo acontecesse... eu fugisse para o porão, mas o porão me salvaria? Eu entrei na lavanderia e arregalei os olhos._

_" SUZUKA!" minha babá jazia morta cheia de sangue no meio do chão, eu corri até ela e tentei acordar ela em vão, ouvi um grito grosso que acho que é do vampiro, corri para o porão com as mãos cheias de sangue a tranquei a porta, vi um sinal no meio do porão, era um tipo de estrela, passei as mãos com sangue no rosto para limpar as lágrimas e me vi completamente suja de sangue,_

_As lembranças da mamãe,_

_Eu sou apenas uma criança,_

_Apenas oito anos,_

_Mamãe,_

_Eu quero que me abrace._

_É como ouvir a voz dela._

_Com medo,_

_Com medo,_

_O vampiro... vai me matar._

Eu abri os olhos rapidamente e me sentei, estava ofegante, aquela lembrança, senti lágrimas se formarem nos meus olhos, naquele dia o vampiro não foi atrás de mim, fiquei naquele porão a noite toda, quando foi de manhã eu saí e vi um policial, ele me mandou para o meu pai, mas aquela lembrança ainda ficara na minha cabeça, eu acordava gritando muitas noites...

Foi aí que eu percebi que não estava na rua, olhei para os lados e vi um pano nas minhas pernas e minha testa molhada... eu desmaiei?

Como assim eu desmaiei? Vampiros não desmaiam... vampiros não dormem, vampiros não... não desmaiam...

Eu ouvi alguém chegando e coloquei o pano na minha testa e fechei os olhos.

" Isabella..." eu conhecia aquela voz... conhecia.

"Elizabeth?" eu murmurei abrindo os olhos.

E estava certa, ela retirou o pano da minha testa e falou.

" o que aconteceu?" eu suspirei e falei.

" te pergunto o mesmo, por que estou na sua casa?" ela suspirou e disse.

" Edward te encontrou na rua e te trouxe para cá." Eu arregalei os olhos e me levantei...

Edward?

É impossível!

Eu sou como uma pedra, não sou nada leve, ninguém humano conseguiria me carregar como Edward... a não ser.

Eu estava certa,

Carlisle estava certo.

Edward está se transformando em vampiro, eu voltei a me sentar e passei a mão nos cabelos.

" então, o que aconteceu?" eu a olhei confusa. " vampiros não dormem ou desmaiam Isabella." Droga.

"eu também não sei como desmaiei, só sei... que tive uma lembrança ruim." Elizabeth ia falar algo quando eu ouvi passos.

" Edward está vindo." Ela se calou e abaixou a cabeça.

" está bem agora?" eu a olhei.

Acho que o fato de que estamos sofrendo a mesma coisa pela rejeição de Carlisle, de alguma forma, nos uniu.

Elizabeth e eu nos tornamos uma família, só tínhamos a outra, então eu fiz a coisa mais impensada e louca da minha vida... eu a abracei.

Elizabeth ficou estática, parecia uma pedra enquanto eu chorava desesperadamente, não me importei quando Edward entrou e enrugou a testa confuso, eu chorei por algum tempo e senti Elizabeth me abraçar, não chorei apenas pela rejeição, chorei pela lembrança, não é nada bom ver sua mãe morrendo na sua frente.

" se acalme querida." Logo eu parei de chorar, era estranho sentir alguém tão materno, naquele momento Elizabeth lembrava minha mãe, cuidando de mim, eu me separei dela e limpei as lágrimas com as mãos, a olhei e logo olhei para Edward.

Acho que ele não sabia o que fazer, olhou para os lados e suspirou.

" quer um copo de água com açúcar?" ele perguntou sem graça e eu neguei.

" obrigada por me carregar até aqui, deve ter sido difícil,não sou um peso leve." Eu que o diga.

" que nada, você é leve." Eu fiquei séria, eu tinha que parar de pensar no passado e me focar no presente e no futuro, Edward estava virando vampiro e eu não sabia o que fazer.

Faria o que Carlisle falou para que eu fizesse... ensinaria ele a ser um de nós...

Nós?

Há algum nós?

Pode ser que haja, mas Carlisle não está mais... ou seria eu que não me encaixo mais na família e no modo de viver dele? Não sei mais, afinal... Carlisle tem uma nova família, um novo modo de viver, eu olhei para Edward.

Que estranho,

É como se eu nunca tivesse olhado para ele, as feições podem lembrar bastante Carlisle mas ainda ele era praticamente Elizabeth, eu sorri, a pele ainda era levemente corada mas o sangue não pulsava como o de um humano, o rosto fino e másculo, olhos verdes, o cabelo castanho avermelhado, o nariz era um pouco grande e um pouquinho arrebitado e os lábios pequenos, eu ri, ele era bonito.

Okay, descobri a América mas... eu nunca havia olhado para ele assim.

" hum... você está bem?" eu assenti e me levantei e coloquei a mão nos bolsos.

" acho melhor ir para casa, quero dizer... não quero atrapalhar mais do que já atrapalhei." Edward olhou para a mãe que suspirou e disse.

" eu te levo." Eu pisquei algumas vezes e disse.

" acho melhor não, eu vou caminhando mesmo." E tenho certeza que isso é pura educação por que está na frente da Elizabeth.

" não, eu te levo." Ele foi até a porta e eu peguei minha bolsa.

" não, é sério eu estou bem, preciso clarear minha cabeça, vou andando, obrigada mais vez." Me despedi e saí andando, quando fiquei longe da vista dos dois saí correndo até minha casa e tomei um banho, _flashs _daquela noite vieram a minha mente, eu voltei a chorar e me sentei enquanto tomava banho, encolhida sentindo a água cair em mim, me encolhi mais e me lembrei de Edward...

Sorri.

_Eu dei o copinho com chocolate quente para o menininho de três anos que se sentou no meu colo enquanto assistia Tv calmamente, passava um desenho qualquer com um passarinho com cabelo espetado vermelho.._

_"Isabella! Eu falei para não dar mais chocolate quente para ele!" eu vi Elizabeth brigar comigo com um sorriso._

_" você fala como se alguém conseguisse resistir aos olhinhos dele." Ela riu e Edward disse._

_" mamãe não biga com a beia!" eu fiquei olhando para ele, passei a mão no bochecha dele, e dei um beijinho na testa dele, ele sorriu e me abraçou me sujando de chocolate._

_" Edward!" eu falei sorrindo, aqueles olhos._

_Flash_

_Eu olhei para o lado e vi Elizabeth com uma câmera tirando uma foto nossa, eu sorri, olhei para Edward... sorri._

_" Edward..."_

Foi a partir daí que eu percebi que estava ficando muito apegada a ele, e logo ele começou a ficar muito parecido com o Carlisle, eu não agüentei e fiquei longe dele, eu sentia meu coração apertar quando o ouvia perguntar sobre mim para Elizabeth, com aquela voz de bebê, eu sentia vontade de ir lá e dizer _estou aqui Edward, venha._ Mas eu não podia, eu me odiava por isso.

Com o tempo eu me tornei um sonho... e logo fui esquecida, isso quase me matou.

Fechei os olhos e levantei a cabeça sentindo as gotas de água que caiam do chuveiro na minha face.

Edward era prioridade,

Eu tinha que cuidar dele.

Sorri e me levantei, terminei meu banho e vesti uma roupa qualquer, um vestido branco solto e leve, quando cheguei na casa dele eu o vi dormindo, sorri e pulei para a janela do quarto dele, entrei naquele antro bagunçado e com espécies que a ciência desconhece e andei até a cama dele, tão delicado, parecia um anjinho, vi que ele estava acordando e dei um pulo para fora, ele andou até a janela e olhou para os lados mas eu estava escondida na árvore... ele voltou a dormir.

Eu não devia me expor.

Eu tinha que cuidar de Edward... mas sem me expor.

Por quê eu estou com um mau pressentimento sobre isso?

* * *

A manhã em Forks estava fria novamente, eu havia pegado outra calça jeans que ia até a cintura e uma blusa de manga curta rosa bebê com um casaco que roxo que cobria meus braços e uma bota, no cabelo eu coloquei duas presilhas, uma de cada lado deixando o franjão solto( que era separado no meio, um pouco para cada lado.) e saí com a mesma bolsa de ontem, hoje eu tinha um veiculo especial para ir ao colégio, fui até a garagem a chave do meu carro, meu pai havia me dado ele há... muitos anos atrás mas mesmo assim.

Eu sorri ao vê-lo, a cor alaranjada desbotada, sujo, barulhento, mas tão... conveniente, minha picape _chevy_, tão linda!

Eu corri até ela e a "abracei", tantas saudades de poder usa-la, sorri e adentrei nela jogando minha bolsa no banco do passageiro e girei a chave, ó! Ela funcionou, sorri e comecei a minha ida ao colégio, sorria ao ouvir o barulhento motor, fazia tanto tempo que eu não o ouvia, era bom.

Então eu cheguei no colégio, era cedo, Edward ainda não havia chegado, resolvi ficar escorada no carro lendo algo, o meu romance preferido _ o_ _morro dos ventos uivantes, _eu sorria algumas horas e nas outras voltava a ter uma face inexpressiva, sentia muitos olhares sobre mim, principalmente de um certo grupo com alguns garotos e garotas, mas ignorei até o momento em que um cheiro me chamou atenção, fechei os olhos e estremeci.

Era um cheiro doce, convidativo, um perfume masculino delicioso, eu sabia de quem era, abri os olhos e vi Edward chegar em um carro antigo, enferrujado como o meu, cravei meus olhos nele.

Cada movimento de Edward, ele andou até aquele grupo que não tirava os olhos de mim, eu ignorei os outros com comentários indecentes... foquei meus olhos para ele.

"hey Cullen, já viu que a garota nova não para de te olhar?" foi aí que ele se virou e nossos olhares se encontraram.

Foi como um choque, eu sabia que se eu não fosse vampira... eu iria corar, o olhar dele primeiro era de curiosidade, depois de susto e depois de curiosidade de novo, eu quebrei o contato e balancei a cabeça pegando minhas coisas e sorri antes de ir para a secretaria, peguei uma caderneta que os professores deveriam assinar e sorri agradecida, logo fui para a sala, minha primeira aula era de literatura, mantive os olhos na bibliografia que ele nos entregara... clássicos que eu gostava.

Olhei meu horário quando a aula acabou, e por isso acabei tombando com alguém, fingi cair também, olhei quem foi...

" Edward?" ele enrugou a testa mas logo sorriu sem graça.

" você gosta de cair não é?" ri sem graça sem me lembrar quando eu havia caído na frente dele.

" nem tanto." Ele se levantou e deu a mão para que eu me levantasse, aceitei mas me levantei por mim mesma, ele olhou para a minha mão confuso, soltei a mão dele e lembrei: sou fria.

Gelada.

Vampira.

Ele enrugou a testa e balançou a cabeça, vi sua face ficar séria e ele falar.

" toma cuidado por onde anda." E então ele saiu.

Fiquei olhando-o assustada,

Balancei a cabeça e resolvi ir até minha próxima aula.

0o0o0o0o

Hora do almoço.

E desde aquela hora em que eu vi Edward Cullen resolvi que estava sendo gentil demais, não estava fazendo meu trabalho direito, onde já se viu? Eu tinha que protege-lo não ser carinhosa, é claro que isso ajudaria, mas ele não parecia querer muito papo comigo.

Percebi que era interessante como ele ficava irritado se eu ficasse olhando para ele por muito tempo, continuei fazendo isso... era engraçado.

Ele neste momento estava incomodado sentado numa mesa com alguns amigos, eles riam de alguma coisa, Edward apertava a mesa com os dedos.

Continuei fitando-o como se tentasse ver o que ele me escondia.

"ela não para de olhar para você" vi um deles falar "parece que se deu bem não é?" Edward não parecia achar isso.

Consegui estressa-lo.

Isso era adorável.

" é mesmo?" ele falou se segurando.

Eu ri.

Era tão hilário o quanto ele era irritável!

Se irritou somente como meu olhar!

Mas eu achava que essa raiva vinha da transformação também, a transformação dele não é a de um vampiro normal, eu podia ver que neste momento, todas as células do sangue dele pulsavam, ele estava ficando com raiva, lembro de quando fui eu, um fogo horrível, eu apoiei minha cabeça na minha mão e fiquei olhando-o, ele se virou para mim.

Eu suspirei e virei o olhar.

" vai falar com ela, Cullen." Falou um garoto que pelo que me lembro o nome era Ben.

Ele apertou mais a mesa, eu fechei os olhos e abaixei a cabeça.

" depois." Eu ri levemente.

Depois?

_" ele é tão lindo." Eu falei para mim mesma enquanto segurava o bebê nos meus braços... Edward... o nome também é lindo._

_Eu ri, ele parecia até gostar dos meus braços frios, fria, sugadora de sangue, parecia gostar de estar na presença de alguém que pode mata-lo sem querer, suspirei._

_Era perigoso demais._

_Recoloquei ele no bolso e fiquei olhando-o dormir._

_" Isabella?" eu olhei para Elizabeth. " por que não o pega de novo?" eu olhei para ele e sorri levemente._

_" depois..."_

Nem me dei conta quando o sinal bateu, só quando vi aquela multidão indo para suas respectivas salas, suspirei, me levantei calmamente e comecei a andar... foi aí que senti um puxão no meu braço, me virei e vi Edward me olhando nervoso.

" o que quer afinal?" eu o olhei confusa, ele fechou os punhos se controlando e falou. " o que quer de mim, afinal?" eu o olhei calma e falei.

" nada." Eu senti ele se acalmar um pouco... isso me lembrou de quando ele era criança, ele estava se acalmando com a minha voz? Eu tinha que ter certeza. " eu não quero de nada de você, só... não conheço ninguém, só você." Ele havia se acalmado quase que completamente.

Então ele me olhou e respirou fundo.

" só pare de me olhar assim." E saiu.

Eu fiquei olhando a direção que ele havia tomado, abaixei a cabeça e voltei a andar, por coincidência ou não nossa próxima aula era junta e só havia um lugar vago na sala... ao lado dele.

" senhorita Swan, aqui." Eu dei a caderneta para o professor que assinou e me deu um livro. " separei um lugar para senhorita, bem ali ao lado do senhor Cullen." Eu comecei a andar porém tropecei em alguma coisa- imagino que nos meus próprios pés.

Uma onda de risos invadiu a sala, menos dele, eu me levantei e me sentei ao lado de Edward, cravando meu olhar nele cuidadosamente, somente ele pareceu perceber pois ficou inquieto de novo, era engraçado, vê-lo daquele jeito somente por causa do meu olhar,

Um olhar de vampiro, uma energia de vampiro, é algo que chama a atenção, com certeza chama, passamos uma hora assim, quando o sinal bateu ele praticamente correu para fora da sala, eu sorri levemente e peguei minhas coisas e saí andando calmamente.

" Isabella Swan certo?" eu olhei para o lado e vi um garoto pálido, louro e tão sorridente que chegava a ser irritante, eu assenti com a cabeça e ele disse. " sou Mike Newton."

Eu sorri forçadamente.

"acho que já sabe meu nome." Ele assentiu sorrindo.

" ahn, posso te acompanhar até a próxima aula." Eu revirei os olhos e disse.

" já não está?"ele sorriu sem graça e andamos, ele falava... demais.

Chegamos na aula de espanhol e ele saiu, sorri forçadamente esperando aquela outra hora se passar.

Quando ela finalmente passou( sem cair nenhuma vez, sim, sou vampira mas sou desastrada) eu saí da sala rapidamente e fui para a secretaria entregar a caderneta.

" como foi o primeiro dia querida?" eu dei um sorriso travesso e disse.

" proveitoso."e saí deixando-a tanto deslumbrada comigo como curiosa.

Edward Cullen não estava me tratando bem, Edward Cullen era filho de Carlisle- o homem que em abandonou- então por que eu ainda era tão boa com ele?

_"hey, Beia?"eu olhei para o pequenino de três anos._

_" sim, Edward." Ele torceu um pouco pano do lençol e disse._

_" ocê vai gostar de mim pla semple?" eu senti lágrimas marejarem meus olhos, ouvir aquilo naquela vozinha infantil era tão.... tão..._

_Eu não sei, era algo... algo que eu não consegui explicar.,_

_Eu me aproximei e o abracei._

_" eu prometo... Edward."_

Eu o amava.

O amava talvez como filho, como um irmão, não um amor de verdade(n/a ainda), suspirei e comecei a andar.

Eu cheguei na minha picape e abri a porta do passageiro e coloquei minhas coisas lá e a fechei me virando.

Edward estava ao lado do carro me observando, dei um sorriso e um tchauzinho com as mãos.

"ESPERA!" ele gritou, eu enruguei a testa ao vê-lo se aproximar de mim com uma face séria.

Ele respirou fundo e falou.

" olha, eu já te perguntei isso mas eu vou refazer a pergunta: o que quer de mim afinal?" eu o olhei um pouco assustada. " é óbvio que não é simplesmente por que você me _conhece _que está me olhando desse jeito, você parece que está tentando ver dentro de mim, tentando...eu... sei lá mas é horrível, como se você fosse meu guarda costas, pior até!" eu abaixei o olhar e disse.

" impressão sua" arranja uma desculpa Bella Swan! "eu tenho que ir." Ele segurou meu braço direito e apertou, arregalei os olhos ao ver que ele tinha alguma força, já estava tão adiantado assim? toquei no rosto dele com a outra mão e olhei no fundo de seus olhos.

Um vermelho escuro quase imperceptível de tão pequeno surgia, eu me afastei, é por isso, Edward está no meio da transformação, ele sente perigo em mim, eu ainda sou uma estranha, por isso as mudanças de humor, em poucos dias é capaz de Edward virar vampiro, eu abaixei a cabeça e falei.

" apenas me deixe ir." Ele se aproximou e falou no meu ouvido.

" parece impossível." Como? "tem horas que eu sinto ódio de você e outras... outras eu me sinto bem, é tão estranho." Edward...

" eu tenho que ir." O empurrei levemente e ele se afastou de mim, entrei na minha picape e saí de lá...

Preciso pensar.

Rever todos os meus passos e..

Ó céus, Edward Cullen vai me deixar louca.

Louca?

Céus,

Eu continuei dirigindo repensando em tudo o que fiz,

Tenho que esquecer o passado,

Seguir em frente,

Ligar para Charlie,

Ensinar Edward,

Tenho...

Que fazer algo...

Logo.

_O vampiro... vai me matar._

* * *

_na verdade, eu não gostei mto desse capt, acho que a qualidade está caíndo, vou tentar me esforçar para melhorar okay? é que eu não havia pensado direito em como seria a aproximação dele,não achei ainda a música tema dos dois...música me ajuda._

_só achei uma música tema, a do Jacob com a Bella( alguns capts que vão ter esse romance quando o ed for idiota... minha amiga diz que eu puxo o saco do jacob só pq eu amo ele.) que é **I´m with you** da **Avril Laving**._

_bem, vamos responder: AS REVIEWS!_

_sugoi!_

_**Mai_Chan_Masen:**konnichi wa( ou ohayo ou konban wa) obrigada pelo elogio( vc disse q eu escrevo bem, eu nunca lembro o q eu disse numa review então vou refrescar a sua memoria) e eu também quase me juntei a elizabeth e a bella no choro, mas eu não sei se esse capt ficou muito legal e espero sinceridade ouviu? bem se acalme e não fique louca pq o capt 3 está aqui( e duvido q vc vá ficar louca, minha amiga amou essa história, briga comigo toda manhã por eu não estar postando o outro capt rsss, beijão amiga._

_**Naty:**vc perguntou:_

_onde está o charlie: atualmente ele vive em uma cidadezinha chuvosa e logo irá aparecer na história, se acalme._

_por que ela bebeu suco? seus vampiros bebem?: não somente os meus, os de Stephenie meyer por mais que não gostem de comida humana podem beber e comer( apesar de Edward não ter idéia de como retirar aquilo da barriga depois de comer um pedaço de pizza.) Bella na minha história e o charlie são fascinados por comida humana, eles comem e depois vomitam, não vão sentir falta mesmo, mas eles amam, vai haver uma parte aonde a bella vai ver o pai dela comendo e pergunta: com o senhor tira isso da barriga?( ela costuma apenas a beber e não a comer mas as vezes.) ele sorri e fala: você naõ vai querer saber,Bells._

_e aqui está o capt 3, não sei se ficou mto bom, se puder me dar sua sincera opnião eu agradeceria, beijos!_

_**Katryna Greeneaf Black:** posso esclarecer uma dúvida? vc também prefere o jacob do que o edward? é que tem black no seu e eu sou apaixonada pelo jacob, prefiro muito mais garotos que vão sem pensar nas consequencias, Edward é mto certinho, isso é chato, mas a importancia da Elizabeth nem é tanta, apenas pensei que se ele fosse crescer como um humano ele deveria ter uma familia normal senão de que ia adiantar ele "ser" humano e viver com uma vampira? e uma ceninha na minha kbeça com a Bella e o Edward e a Elizabeth, hehe, e bem o Charlie é vampiro agora mas a renée como pode ver... morreu. tragica história não? minha amiga achou mto triste, eu também nunca fiquei brava com o Carlisle, e ele vai ter uma "aparição" por telefone no próximo capt, bem o primeiro livro Edward e Bella estão no primeiro ano, realmente... acho que vou deixa-los no primeiro msm, repetente ! rssss, beijão o q achou desse capt? sincera hein! kissu_

_**danda jabur:**ok, vc não está me perseguindo, já entendi! uma pergunta: vc só entra no pc a noite? tipo assim vc sempre tá com sono e tem aula no dia seguinte, uau, e sim, a cena do Edward "treinando" na frente do espelho virou um classico, minhas amigas amaram e me chamaram de gênio, no colégio eu posso não ser e nem me achar mas no meu territorio que é o pc sim, eu me acho rsss._

_1. sim, bella precisa de uma visita da Alice, todo mundo acha isso._

_2. se acalma, o emmet vai aparecer._

_ ASSIM ODEIO O JACOB? EU AMO ELE! MEU AMOR! JACOB BLACK! SOPHIE BLACK OLHA COMO FICA LINDO? UOU! por favor... aprenda a gostar dele, minhas amigas dizem que eu sou puxa saco dele mas eu o amo!_

_4. vc viu o q a bella esconde, a morte da mãe dela, mas tem mais coisa, como ... quem foi o vampiro que o Carlisle matou, o que está perseguindo ele e quem mordeu a mãe dela._

_ Cullens vão sim participar da fic, já estão aparecendo no capt 4 por telefone mas logo logo eles vão para Forks._

_okay, o edward vai sim se controlar... um pouco, ele vai começar a ficar maluco ouvindo os pensamentos mas logo a bella vai ajuda-lo, não ele não lê a mente dela, o romance já está quase começando._

_6. o estilo do Ed é igual ao do filme, meio rude e meio romantico, não tem namorada mas ele vai dar em cima de uma garota( e se lascar alias)._

_ufa!_

_bem, beijão amiga, diga o que achou com sinceridade, kissu_

_**Larissa Motoko:**não, se acalme não quero que tenha um infarto, repreendido em nome de Jesus minina! e bem, vc viu parte do que a Bella esconde, tem mais, como o fato, olha é segredo de estado viu, que quando a Bella conheceu o Carlisle...ela hunfhumfhumfhumf entendeu?_

_Larissa Motoko: não._

_ouve... ela humfhumfhumfhumfhumf!_

_larissa motoko: tá tirando uma com a minha cara,_

_naõ, ah! esquece entendeu? ela esconde alguns detalhes ainda que estão sendo rapidamente contado para vocês, o Carlisle? não sei, tenho que ver isso ainda hehe( sorriso amarelo) a gente nem sempre sabe tudo de uma fic msm sendo a autora hehe, e o Carlisle não é o único parente da bella, o pai dela é vampiro também, ele foi transformado quando sofreram um acidente O.O, sabia não? e não se preocupa, a vampirada jovem vai sim vir para alegrar o coração da bella, e os sentimentos pelo Ed já começaram, vc pode ver, mas ela ainda vai calmamente vendo uma paixão... bem, o que achou do capt? sincera ok? odeio mentira, bem, bjs, _

_**-CrAzY:** tá aqui o que vc pediu.. mais!_

_**:**entendeu o final do capt 2 agora? espero que sim, e ela vai se descobrir apaixonada daqui a pouquinho ok? beijão!_

_**Titia-Ro:**também estou morrendo de raiva do Carlisle, se ele não fosse o Carlisle eu matava ele... mas facil ele me matar né?T.T, rss beijão!_

_**Evelen-chan:**problemas a vista, não tenho uma data especifica para postar os capts, estou com pouco tempo e tenho muitas outras fics para escrever os capts e atualizar, T.T gomen ne, demo é muita coisa msm, obrigada por gostar da história e espera um pouco, não vai ser tão rapido o bj deles, sabe de alguma música que lembra eles? preciso de uma música tema para eles! se vc souber, bjão!_

_**nina-chan:**obrigada pelo elogio, e a história não é perfeita! pois é, é engraçado msm, o primeiro bj, probleminha, preciso de uma música que me lembre eles para que eu possa saber como fazer, só sei de um primeiro bj de casal dessa história e não é do Ed e da bella, preciso achar essa música!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! e é engraçado msm a pessoa q cuidou de vc a vida toda acabar namorando como vc, o quil e a claire de twilight vai ser assim né?hum...mas no caso deles ele sabe só naõ se lembra dela como pode ver, T.T triste né? rss ele vai ver uma foto, no tempo certo, e sobre o tempo certo de postar os capts não dá para falar, tenho muitas histórias para escrever e pouco tempo T.T, queria ter todo o tempo para escrever mas não dá e agora as provas vão começar T.T, triste!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bem, amiga, o que achou? seja sincera, beijos,_

_GENTE!!!!!!!!!!_

_OBRIGADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_EU GANHEI 10 REVIEWS NO CAPT 2!_

_CONTINUEM MANDANDO PARA QUE EU POSSA POSTAR CADA VEZ MAIS RAPIDO!_

_BEIJÃO GENTE_

_V6 SÃO A MINHA INSPIRAÇÃO OK?_

_beijos_

_sophie-sama._


	4. What s good for me

_O QUE QUEREM DE MIM?_

_gente, o capt passado foram 8, OITO FOLHAS DO WORD E V6 BRIGAM? EU TENHO HISTÓRIAS QUE NEM TEM 3!_

_E AGORA EU TIVE QUE FAZER 14!_

_E GRIPADA._

_FALTEI 3 AULAS!_

_é claro que eu não quero ir ao primeiro dia daquele curso seriado essa tarde mas QUEM DISSE que minha mãezinha lindo do meu kokoro(tradução: coração) deixou?ah!_

_td bem, hj eu faltei mais por que eu naum qria ir na aula de bio mas msm assim!_

_eu to ruim!_

_e NINGUÉM TÁ ME MIMANDO!_

_SÓ TÃO MIMANDO AQUELA SER IDIOTA DO MEU PRIMO(n/a mora comigo, ele é menor que eu mas as vezes é ele que toma conta de mim, sou muito louca e bagunçeira e desorganizada e nem cozinho direito mas ele não... gente o minino tem 9 ANOS E COZINHA MELHOR QUE EU! ELE COZINHA TUDOOOO! FAZ BOLO, BROWNIE, CHOCOLATE QUENTE, CHOCOLATE SOLIDO, ARROZ, FEIJÃO, FRITA BIFE, GENTE É UMA HUMILHAÇÃO!)_

_então quando eu fico enjoada( ele me faz ficar balançando na rede e eu enjoo) ele me faz um chocolate quente com chocolate normal que a gente compra no supermercado( CHOCOLATRA! JÁ GANHEI OVO DE PASCOA n.n)_

_okay, gente, vamos ao capt, dedicado à:_

_1. Larissa do colégio= gente, ELA NÃO PARA DE ME IMPORTUNAR, POSTA O CAPT 4, POSTA O CAPT 4 ELA PIROU, E TÁ GOSTANDO DO JACOB( MAS PREFERE O ED, FALA SÉRIO, O JACOB É MUITOOO MELHOR, MAS A FIC É ED BELLA)_

_2. Iohanne= minha miguxa de fortal, saudade, ela leu e gostou._

_ Jabur= desculpa ser o 3 mas é q a lari estuda comigo e a io eu não vejo há um tempão, mas vc é minha miguxa também, especialmente que le todas as minhas fics!_

_beijão1_

* * *

CAPITULO 4 – WHAT IS GOOD FOR ME.

A noite em que minha mãe morreu foi a noite em que houve meu primeiro encontro com vampiros, aonde eu descobri que eles existiam, aonde eu criei medo deles, depois dali eu fui para Forks, estudei aqui, cozinhei para o meu pai( ele não sabia, como um homem que morava/mora sozinho não sabe cozinhar?) e fugi de coisas sobrenaturais como o diabo foge da cruz, mas tudo mudou no momento em que eu rolei de um barranco quando tinha dezessete anos e então eu fui ao hospital... e meu passado me perseguiu.

Não que Carlisle seja ruim, ele na verdade foi uma das melhores coisas na minha vida, um dos melhores amigos, parte da minha família, mas ele é um vampiro... e para alguém que queria ficar longe de qualquer coisa do tipo... ele não era a minha preferência para amigos.

Na hora em que Carlisle entrou pela porta da sala aonde eu estava... eu soube que ele era um vampiro, a beleza extraordinária, a energia que emanava, os caninos um pouquinho maiores do que deveriam, havia algo em mim que gritava para que eu saísse correndo dali, me proteger igual a minha mãe me dissera para fazer quando eu era pequena... mas eu não fugi, na verdade, acho que foi o fato de que minha mãe era muito "superticiosa"( se você ver que era verdade ela não era superticiosa mas sim cuidadosa.) demais foi um dos fatos da separação dos meus pais quando eu era pequena, mas isso não importa, como eu dizia... eu não fugi, ele tinha algo que me acalmou então resolvi ficar ali, falei pouco mas vi que ele ficara encantado comigo... encantado até demais.

Não demorou muito para que Carlisle começasse a virar um amigo da família, meu pai não gostava_ tanto_ assim dele, mas antes que eu me desse conta... eu estava mais encantada com ele do que ele comigo... ou igualmente.

Quando ele ia até nós, eu o esperava na porta... quando ele chegava eu o abraçava bem forte, ele me passou uma segurança estranha, eu havia me apegado demais a ele, mas ele era um bom amigo, papai até que gostava um pouco dele.

Passou-se um ano, Eu já tinha um quarto na casa de Carlisle( a mansão em que estou agora e que é longe de tudo) e sabia do segredo dele, meu pai também, ele ficou meio meio mas acabou dizendo que não importava... desde que ele não nos mordesse.

Então... aconteceu...

Um acidente de carro horrível e eu e meu pai saímos da estrada...batemos contra uma árvore e batemos a cabeça...meu pai estava pior do que eu e então quando Carlisle chegou eu chorei, gritei para que ele o mordesse primeiro ... mas ele me mordeu primeiro.

Carlisle com certeza não queria me perder... dizia que eu era a coisa mais importante do mundo para ele... lembro de vê-lo falar mil vezes isso para mim, ele comprava roupas para mim, CD´s, tudo o que ele via ele comprava, o pessoal de Forks até falava que Carlisle estava me cortejando, era pura besteira.

Senti lágrimas nos meus olhos.

Eu imaginei então... se eu era tão importante para ele... se eu era a coisa mais importante do mundo para ele... por que ele me deixou?

Choro mais olhando para o telefone cor-de-rosa choque na minha frente enquanto tento me conscientizar que é uma perda de tempo avisar ao cara que me abandonou e que abandonou o próprio filho e a "esposa" que o filho dele está se transformando em vampiro.

Quero dizer por que ele iria querer saber?

Quero dizer somente por que eu queria ouvir a voz dele?

Só por que eu... o amo?

Suspiro e pego o telefone discando o número que ele havia me dado.

O telefone tocou..

Tocou mais um pouco.

_"alô?"_uma voz feminina, doce atendeu o telefone, eu respiro fundo e falo.

" Carlisle está?" a voz ficou calada um pouco até que falou.

_"quem quer falar com ele?"_ eu fecho os punhos e sorrio forçadamente.

" a filha dele." A outra parecia ter ficado muda, eu não ouvi nem sua respiração. " oi?"

Um grito do outro lado.

_" filha? Uau o Carlisle tem um filha de verdade, aí que demais, peraí por que você não mora com a gente? Não, se acalma espera, qual seu nome?"_

Okay, essa foi uma das situações mais estranhas da minha vida, eu não sabia o que falar então falei a resposta para uma de suas perguntas.

" Isabella." A menina deu outro grito.

_" que tudo, peraí que eu vou chamar seu pai tudo bem? CARLISLE!"_ okay, essa garota é louca.

Quero dizer...

Eu só disse o meu nome.

Eu esperei um pouco, respirei fundo, pelos céus se meu estomago não estivesse "congelado" estaria dando voltas.

"bella?" então tudo parou.

A voz calma de Carlisle não estava no tom habitual, estava assustada, feliz, surpresa... a mesma voz que eu me lembrava.

" oi Carlisle." Ele riu.

"você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" era agora.

"eu tenho... estado estranha." ele não falou nada. " eu desmaiei."

_"desmaiou? Bells, vampiros não desmaiam ou dormem."_ Não? Sério? Eu nem fazia idéia.

" eu sei... por isso estou dizendo." Ele não falou nada, okay, agora. " e Edward também está... mudando."

_"...mudando?"_ okay, como explicar para um pai vampiro que seu filho que ele só viu uma vez na vida precisa dele? Não é lá muito simples.

"Edward não tem se alimentado, não sente fome, nem muito sono, está ficando forte e seus olhos possuem um pouco de vermelho... Edward está tendo uma transformação completamente diferente de qualquer outra... eu não sei o que fazer Carlisle... ele muda de humor constantemente e...e precisa de um pai." Ele ficou calado.

Eu não deveria ter dito tanto assim... mas Carlisle não pode ficar achando que no seu mundinho perfeito Edward iria acolhe-lo de braços abertos como um pai sendo que ele não passou nem um minuto com ele... já eu.

Eu sou mais família dele do que Carlisle... talvez Edward se lembrasse se visse as fotos de nós dois( sim eu saio em fotos).

_"bem... imagino que você seja intima dele talvez pudesse dar alguns conselhos... nunca vi uma transformação como a sua."_ Eu lembrei de tudo da minha transformação com uma clareza assustadora, suspirei, ele realmente não se importava com o próprio filho?

"Carlisle, Edward precisa de um pai, ele precisa de alguém como você para acompanhar ele e dar conselhos, Elizabeth não sabe de nada sobre o nosso mundo."

_"você sabe."_ ele falou seco.

" sim, sei, mas o que eu posso ensinar para um rapaz de dezessete anos além de como se alimentar como nós?" ele suspirou e falou.

_" é tudo o que ele precisa saber."_ Eu fiquei chocada.

Quem era essa pessoa? O que fizeram com o _meu _Carlisle? Aquele que queria esse filho mais do que tudo? Era medo? medo de que Edward se machucasse? Isso significaria uma vida triste e sozinha? Ó céus...

" quem é você?" ele pareceu assustado. " o que fizeram com o Carlisle que eu conheci? Aquele homem justo, amoroso e que queria cuidar desse filho? Carlisle... Edward não é mais um bebê, você não terá muitas outras chances de se aproximar dele... ele não irá te receber com os braços abertos... mas com o tempo Carlisle." Eu fechei os olhos e me lembrei de como eu me encantei com o Carlisle. " com o tempo ele será como eu e você éramos."

Eu só ouvia a respiração calma dele... calma...o que eu havia acabado de falar para ele? Eu deveria parecer feliz? Não, estou cansada disso, ele precisa saber da verdade, mas ele não falou nada... nada.

" você tem uma nova família Carlisle, eu sei disso." Eu suspirei sentindo lágrimas nos olhos. " uma família que deve ser a sua vida agora... e eu não me encaixo mais nessa família, nem Elizabeth, mas Edward?" eu dei uma risada. "Edward é seu _filho_, sangue do seu sangue, não pode simplesmente ignora-lo como está fazendo, se é para o bem dele? Pode até ser, mas ele com certeza prefere lutar como pai ao lado do que sozinho."

Eu estava desabafando finalmente, senti um jorro de emoções em mim querendo sair e pela primeira vez eu as deixei.

"Edward cresceu e você perdeu sua primeira chance, ele ia crescendo e você ia perdendo chances... Carlisle... esqueça de mim okay? Esqueça Elizabeth que está sofrendo mais ou o mesmo que eu com o seu abandono... mas por favor não esqueça do seu filho... por favor... okay?"ele parecia não saber o que dizer... e eu não queria mais falar.

Quero dizer, eu acabei de abrir o meu coração, desabafar, falar tudo o que eu sinto e ele não fala nada? Ficamos ouvindo a respiração do outro por algum tempo... então ele disse.

_" você sempre fará parte da minha família,Bella."_ Eu senti uma alegria no peito. _"Edward é meu filho, eu sei, mas...eu não quero envolve-lo."_

Okay, agora é raiva.

" Carlisle... há quantos anos ela não da sinal de vida?" ele ficou calado. " viu? Quer proteger Edward? Venha para Forks e proteja- o dele mesmo... você não sabe o quanto ele sofre sem você, meninos dessa idade precisam de um pai e..." eu suspirei.

_" Bella...é difícil para mim também, mas..."_ eu senti meu coração apertar( forma de falar.). _" vou ver o que posso fazer."_ Eu sorri.

" obrigada Carlisle, obrigada..." nós falamos mais um pouco, descobri que aquela garota que falou comigo se chamava Alice e ao que parecia ela estava louca para me conhecer mesmo que só tivesse falado comigo por alguns minutos.

Contei à Carlisle sobre o colégio, que estava há alguns dias na Forks High School de novo, no primeiro dia Edward fora grosso, mas nos outros só ficava me olhando de longe com um olhar curioso e necessitado, eu ficava olhando-o toda noite, zelando por seu sono mais do que nunca... eu estava com medo.

Na hora que Carlisle me perguntou por que eu não sabia o que responder? Eu nunca havia sentido um medo daquele jeito, eu então dei uma desculpa qualquer para desligar e então ele disse aquilo de novo...

_" não se esqueça Bella... você é a coisa mais importante no mundo para mim."_ Eu fiquei sem fala.

Senti as lágrimas marejarem meus olhos e meu coração congelado se inflar de alegria, eu sorri tristemente e disse.

" e você é a minha, eu te amo Carlisle." Por algum motivo, isso não parecia completamente certo para mim.

_"eu também te amo,Bella"_ eu sorri e desliguei o telefone.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos.

Tentei apenas pensar no nada para me acalmar, apenas sentindo a pequena brisa passar por mim então... apareceu _ele._

Eu tentei abrir os olhos mas algo me fez deixa-los fechados, tentando vê-lo melhor, era apenas uma lembrança, mas eu queria vê-lo.

Edward conversando comigo no dia do desmaio, eu senti uma paz e segurança tomando conta de mim enquanto o observava em minhas lembranças claras de cada detalhe dele... então de repente eu abri os olhos.

Uma sensação ruim tomou conta de mim, tinha que ir caçar.

" talvez... talvez eu devesse dar uma olhada nele antes de sair." Eu falei para mim mesma, então percebi o que disse. " só pra checar." Tentei me explicar.

Mas a sensação ruim não saiu.

Algo está acontecendo com Edward.

**Edward narrando:**

Eu andei de um lado para o outro, tentando me acalmar, mas eu sabia que era impossível, aquele fogo passando pelo meu corpo, eu dei outro grito,

_"talvez nós devêssemos ir a port angeles..." _eu gritei.

_"não sei, acho que já tem tomates bastantes para..."_ segurei minha cabeça.

_"será que tem dever para...."_ aquela ardência.

Aquelas vozes na minha cabeça, eram mil vozes falando mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, eram horríveis era... de repente a ardência piorou.

CRASH

Eu arregalei os olhos enquanto respirava rapidamente e olhava para a mesa de madeira quebrada à minha frente.

Eu fiz isso?

A mesa de estudo se encontrava completamente despedaçada e as coisas que estavam em cima dela ou quebradas ou rasgadas, eu senti o fogo de novo e dei outro grito.

"Edward! Me deixe entrar!" gritou minha mãe enquanto eu gritava, eu me sentei na cama segurando minha cabeça tentando inutilmente fazer aquilo parar,

Aquelas vozes, o fogo que passava por todas as partes do meu corpo,

Nas artérias,

Nas células,

Em todo lugar, meu coração batia descompassado,

Dei outro grito,

Sentia as lágrimas nos meus olhos, eu implorava para que parasse, por favor...

" pára... pára..." eu murmurava derramando algumas lágrimas de ódio e dor, parem de falar.... pára de queimar.

" PÁRA!" eu dei um urro de dor e me deitei na cama com as mãos no pescoço, eu queria me enforcar, me matar para ver se isso parava.

E minha mãe gritava por meu nome, preocupada, assustada, eu não conseguia responder, eu ouvia sua voz em minha cabeça de total desespero, eu não queria.

" PAREM DE FALAR!" eu ouvia cada vez mais vozes na minha mente, comecei a apertar o meu pescoço, mas eu não sentia dor, não adiantava, não me importava, eu soquei a cama que fez um estrondo e caiu quebrada.

Eu dei outro urro de dor.

" PAREM!"

"edward..." eu arregalei os olhos, essa voz? Era... era... era da Isabella... aquela Isabella.

Eu tentei me focar na mente dela, na voz dela mas eu não conseguia, de repente o fogo foi diminuindo e com ele as vozes, eu me concentrei em achar somente a mente dela, daquela garota que de algum modo parecia familiar para mim, daquela garota que me passava calma e paz, respirei fundo e soltei as mãos...

"Edward..." sua voz parecia triste e ela parecia querer ajudar, mal ela sabia o quanto estava me ajudando, eu me levantei e andei até a janela procurando por ela, olhei pela janela e vi por um minuto seus olhos chocolates me olhando na frente da minha casa assustada.

Mas no minuto seguinte ela não estava ali, era só uma ilusão? Eu tinha imaginado ela? Eu estava tão ruim assim que estava imaginando Isabella? Eu suspirei e abaixei a cabeça enquanto apoiava minhas mãos na janela, um cheiro apareceu, estava fraco, mas eu o sentia apuradamente, me deliciava com seu aroma floral... eu conhecia aquele cheiro.

Arregalei os olhos, se o cheiro dela estava aqui... ela estava aqui mesmo? Eu saí correndo do quarto ignorando minha mãe que chorava desesperadamente e gritava meu nome caída na parede na frente ao meu quarto, eu desci a escadas e ouvi minha mãe vindo atrás de mim, parei de andar e fechei os olhos aspirando o cheiro dela, abri os olhos e corri até a porta abrindo-a com força( quase quebrando-a) e andei até a calçada, olhei para os lados tentando encontrar de onde o cheiro vinha... mas não consegui.

Estava em toda parte, era impossível saber, era como se ela estivesse aqui o tempo todo, como se seu cheiro já fizesse parte daqui.

Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, a imagem do rosto dela me olhando carinhosamente e sorrindo para mim com um copo laranja apareceu, mas ela estava diferente, havia algo nela... um... havia um amor incondicional, havia um carinho e uma alegria, ela estava vestindo um vestido branco com algumas flores laranjas... estava tão... diferente.

Eu não sei por que isso me veio na cabeça, é claro que a Isabella NUNCA vai me olhar desse jeito... nunca.

Então de repente algo me fez olhar para o lado e eu a vi- por um minuto- atrás da árvore me olhando com um misto de susto e carinho, pena e... amor?

Balancei a cabeça para tentar tira-la da cabeça, ao menos o fogo e as vozes haviam parado, eu me virei para trás e vi minha mãe, as veias pulsavam por sua pele fina exalando um perfume extremamente doce e convidativo, eu comecei a ficar tonto com aquilo, fiquei olhando para ela confuso tentando me concentrar, o que diabos ta acontecendo comigo?

" Isa...bella." eu murmurei tentando lembrar dela para me acalmar.

Ouvi a respiração da minha mãe acelerar, eu a olhei e a vi mais pálida que antes.

" por favor não Edward." Eu enruguei a testa. " você não sabe nada sobre Isabella, não a conhece, fique longe dela." Vi mais lágrimas enchendo os olhos dela. " ela... não pode... NÃO PODE TE LEVAR!" ahn?

Minha mãe me olhava desesperada, eu abaixei a cabeça e falei.

" você a conhece?" ela arregalou os olhos mas logo assentiu.

" Isabella... é um antiga conhecida." Eu enruguei a testa, eu ia perguntar algo mas ouvi. " e nenhuma virgula a mais sobre esse assunto, já me basta ter de vê-la perto de você Edward... nem uma virgula." Era a primeira vez que eu via minha mãe ser tão... tão... rígida, deu até medo, então o cheiro dela me invadiu mais forte e eu fiquei tonto de novo.

O sangue bombeando na veia dela pareceu me chamar, eu respirei fundo pela boca e andei até o meu quarto trancando a porta, me escorei na parede e me deixei cair...

"Isabella..."

**Isabella narrando.**

Eu não sabia o que fazer, mas eu queria fazer algo.

Ver o meu protegido daquele jeito, revoltado, machucado, eu senti meu coração congelado querer se despedaçar novamente, se quebrar como um vidro, mas ao que parece... ele é forte como um diamante.

Então eu decidi que eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, eu tinha que ajuda-lo, eu VI o modo como ele encarou a Elizabeth, ele IA mata-la, ele VAI mata-la- não que eu me importe- mas... o remorso que ele vai sentir se matar a própria mãe.

Eu tenho algumas opções mas elas não me parecem tão boas para o momento, conta-lo que ele estava virando um vampiro? Ia querer me internar no hospício... não... ainda não era hora, ou era?

Céus eu me sinto perdida, suspirei enquanto observava o vento tocar nas folhas das árvores naquela campina, eu lembro de quando encontrei aquela campina, bem... eu não a encontrei, me deram ela... Carlisle me deu ela.

_"Carlisle, aonde você está me levando?" eu perguntei angustiada enquanto ele tapava meus olhos com uma venta e me carregava em suas costas, hilário, uma humana sendo carregada por um vampiro nas costas._

_" já estamos chegando bella, se acalme." Ele falou rindo._

_Eu ri junto._

_Depois de poucos minutos nós paramos e ele me ajudou a descer das costas dele._

_" pronto, pode olhar." Ele tirou a venda e eu abri os olhos._

_Demorei um pouco para me acostumar mas logo eu vi... o lugar mais lindo de todos, ele possuía muitas árvores( aonde não há árvore em Forks?) e pequenas flores crescendo com algumas gotas da neve que caía nessa época do ano._

_" obrigada Carlisle!" eu o abraçei._

_" é para você ficar com alguém que você ame." Eu sorri...obrigada..._

É isso!

Talvez... talvez Edward precise ficar longe de todos, eu sorri, respirei fundo e senti um cheiro de alguns animais, sorri, não eram a minha preferência- nenhum vampiro na verdade era fã de animais herbívoros... não cheiravam bem.- mas já era alguma coisa... e ajudaria Edward.

Eu sorri e comecei a correr, deixei meus instintos me dominarem, ela fácil, logo eu ataquei uns dois animais e o terceiro resisti ao sangue, peguei o animal morto e o levei para a casa de Carlisle- eu poderia chama-la de minha agora? Acho que não.

Lá eu limpei, cortei vários bifes fritei muito pouco deixando praticamente cru e peguei o máximo de sangue que pude com uma seringa e coloquei na carne, eu enchi a carne de sangue, agora os detalhes, comecei a decorar o prato para parecer mais normal, então eu vi algo na geladeira- eu já disse que amo comida humana? Pois eu como mesmo sem precisar- talvez...

Eu sorri.

Peguei tudo o que precisaria e comecei a arrumar numa cesta, coloquei toalhas, talheres e pratos, sorri ao ver tudo organizado, peguei tudo- a cesta e a bandeja com a carne- e levei para a minha linda picape- eu amo ela!- e coloquei no banco do passageiro.

Comecei a dirigir o mais rápido que pude, quando eu cheguei chequei se Elizabeth estava em casa, ao que parece eu tive sorte, peguei a bandeja de carne e andei graciosamente - acredite, eu não era assim quando humana.- até a porta e toquei a campainha.

Em menos de dois minutos vi Edward olhar para mim com um misto de susto e felicidade, eu sabia que coraria se o sangue ainda corresse em minhas veias, então abaixei a cabeça.

"o que... ahn..." ele pensou um pouco e recuperou a postura séria. " o que você quer aqui?" eu suspirei e disse.

" achei que não tinha agradecido direito por ter salvo a minha vida." Eu falei mostrando a bandeja coberta por um pano. " então resolvi trazer isso para você." Ele deu um sorriso torto lindo.

Céus, o que está acontecendo comigo?

Só por que ele deu um sorriso torto?eu devo estar ficando louca.

"você parecia pálido." Eu comentei abaixando a cabeça.

Logo eu o vi pegar a bandeja da minha mão e dizer.

" entra, desculpe a bagunça... minha mãe e eu... discutimos." Ele mentiu.

Céus... ele mente muito bem, por que eu não consigo mentir desse jeito? Geralmente as pessoas sabem quando estou mentindo, suspirei e entrei na casa, realmente, a sala estava bagunçada, todas as almofadas caídas no chão e algumas rasgadas e algumas cadeiras caídas e cacos de vidro que com certeza pertenciam aquele vaso lindo que Elizabeth comprara numa feira há dois anos atrás... recém nascidos,hunf!

Eu estava olhando tristemente para os cacos de vidro quando ouvi me chamarem.

" ahn... não precisava se incomodar." Ele falou andando até a sala de jantar, eu o acompanhei.

" imagine, fazia muito tempo que eu não cozinhava para alguém, desde que meu pai descobriu o macarrão instantâneo eu fui praticamente forçada a parar de cozinhar." Ele riu. " eu gosto." Admiti.

Ele colocou na mesa e pegou dois pratos e me estendeu um, eu neguei dizendo que já havia comido e que aquilo era para ele, ele riu e me ofereceu um suco.

Esse eu aceitei, afinal os humanos sempre tomam algo- e eu achei que seria educado acompanha-lo ao menos com um suco.

Ele pegou alguns talheres e nos sentamos na mesa, eu retirei o pano que estava em cima da carne e o vi ficar tenso, ele ficou olhando para a carne provavelmente sentindo o cheiro do sangue, eu dei um leve sorriso e peguei um pedaço eu mesma para ele, coloquei no prato um pedaço mediano e falei.

" coma tudo, é somente para você." Ele respirou fundo e começou a cortar a carne comendo um pedaço suculento cheio de sangue, uma fina gota escorreu de seus lábios até seu queixo, apertei os dedos na mesa para me segurar e não lamber aquilo, mesmo tendo caçado agora a pouco, uma mistura de sangue com o cheiro daquele meio-humano me parecia algo delicioso, ele passou o dedo na gota e lambeu, voltou a comer.

Eu não queria ficar olhando-o comer, me senti um pouco ruim ao vê-lo tomar sangue, então me levantei e disse.

" se importa se eu arrumar a sala enquanto come?" ele me olhou confuso. " por favor." Eu falei tentando convence-lo, mas ele acabou assentindo e voltando a comer.

Eu andei até a sala e comecei a catar as almofadas e organiza-las em seus devidos lugares no sofá, ajeitei a mesinha de centro que se encontrava caída de lado e as cadeiras também, fui até a dispensa e achei uma vassoura, varri a sala e joguei fora os cacos de vidro e as penas, logo estava tudo arrumado.

Eu subi até o quarto de Edward e vi as coisas piores do que na sala... _Muito _piores.

A mesa de estudos estava completamente quebrada e havia farpas e pedaços de madeira para todos os lados, a cama se encontrava quebrada e o colchão rasgado, o travesseiro havia virado apenas penas e um pedaço de pano rasgado no chão, à luminária branca estava quebrada também e alguns pôsteres de algumas bandas de rock e emo rasgados - acho que Elizabeth ficou feliz ao ver essa parte.

Eu suspirei e andei até a janela tocando levemente na madeira dela, olhei para os lados e respirei fundo, não havia nenhum cheiro novo, sorri e voltei para a sala de jantar, Edward estava comendo o último pedaço, havia comido tudo, admito que me assustei um pouco.

" estava mesmo com fome, não estava?" eu brinquei, ele corou um pouco. " calma, é só brincadeira." Eu falei indo até ele e me sentando ao seu lado.

Seu rosto estava mais calmo e o vermelho de seus olhos clareou um pouco, sorri ao ver isso.

" está melhor?" ele me olhou confuso. "digo, você parecia... pálido." Eu menti.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e disse.

" é, você cozinha bem, tem que dar a receita para a minha mãe." Eu ri.

" obrigada." eu agradeci.

Lavamos os pratos e a bandeja, guardamos as coisas e eu levei a bandeja para a sala e nos sentamos.

" ahn... obrigado por arrumar a sala." Eu tenho de admitir que estou ficando entediada e querendo leva-lo logo para a campina.

" Edward... você está melhor?" ele assentiu.

" um pouco tonto ainda mas estou bem melhor." Ele falou sorrindo num bom-humor que ele deveria ter sempre.

" então... gostaria de ir a um lugar comigo?" ele enrugou a testa.

" aonde?"eu sorri travessa.

" você só vai saber, quando chegarmos lá."

* * *

Demoramos um pouco mas eu tentei ir o mais rápido que pude até o local da trilha, ele já sabia que íamos até uma trilha, ficamos conversando o caminho todo, ele falando sobre os carros que ele queria, depois dos professores, ele me alertava dizendo o que eu deveria ou não fazer, eu ri dizendo que eu já sabia disso.

" como sabe disso?" eu ri com a ingenuidade do meio-humano, será que ele não percebia que eu não era humana?

" digamos que eu já morei aqui antes... há muito tempo, foi aí que eu conheci seu pai." Eu comentei com um sorriso nostálgico, eu parei o carro e peguei a cesta, nós descemos do carro eu comecei a andar em direção da floresta.

" aonde está indo?" ele perguntou confuso.

" eu disse que tinha uma trilha, não que íamos usa-la.(n/a fala do Edward quando ele vai leva-la até a trilha)" Eu falei com humor, ele sorriu.

" eu odeio você." Falou brincalhão e ansioso, eu ri.

Nós começamos a andar e ele insistiu em levar a cesta, eu acabei deixando, acho que em um terço do caminho eu devo ter escorregado.

" então você conhece a minha mãe e meu pai?" ele perguntou curioso, eu sorri fracamente.

" na verdade, sim, eu caí de um barranco e seu pai cuidou de mim, depois disso era quase impossível tirar ele de perto de mim." Contei a verdade para ele.

" hum... e como..." ele parou de andar, eu parei e fiquei olhando-o. " como ele é?" eu arregalei os olhos.

Ah! É mesmo.

Edward não conheceu Carlisle.

" é um homem maravilhoso, mas... fez a maior idiotice da vida dele ao deixar a nós três." Ele enrugou a testa e falou.

" nós três?" eu assenti.

"ahn...se não nos apressarmos não vamos chegar nunca no lugar." Eu falei tentando mudar de assunto, me virei e voltei a andar porém ele segurou meu braço e me virou.

" como assim nós três?" eu o olhei sentindo aquela tristeza nos olhos dele.

De repente a lembrança do dia do nascimento do Edward me veio a mente... o dia em que ele me deixou.

Eu abaixei o rosto e me encolhi um pouco.

" por favor... agora não Edward, está... tudo indo tão bem." Eu o olhei. " agora não." Ele soltou meu braço e falou.

" depois... me promete?" eu assenti.

" prometo, agora vamos, já estamos perto!" eu falei começando a andar um pouco mais rápido, ele me seguiu, nós voltamos a conversar.

"não entendo o por que de você se mudar para cá se não gosta de frio." Eu ri.

" é meio bobo e estranho,mas acho que pra você..." eu o olhei. " eu posso contar a verdade." Estava tão fácil.

Era tão fácil contar tudo para ele, nunca pensei no quão bem eu me sentiria contando para ele, eu me lembrei de como eu me sentia quando ele era pequeno, de como ele gostava de me ver no sol- vampiros brilham no sol, como se houvessem milhões de pequenos diamantes incrustados em sua pele- e ficar no meu colo frio, o sentimento não era o mesmo, esse era bem melhor, eu me sentia feliz, sentia algo dentro de mim que fazia meu coração congelado se inflar e querer bater rapidamente, me deixava alegre, eu quase podia sentir meu sangue querer correr pelas minhas veias.

"então me conte." Eu ia dizer a ele que era por causa dele mas eu pude ver a luz das duas da tarde a poucos passos de nós.

" depois, já estamos chegando, consegue ver aquela luz?" ele apertou os olhos e sorriu.

" consigo, vamos." Nós andamos mais um pouco e chegamos.

**Edward narrando:**

Eu não consegui acreditar, aquilo era tão lindo, a grama baixa e as árvores, algumas pequenas flores lilases e de outras cores coloriam partes do chão e um pequeno rio vinha um pouco longe, as árvores cobriam parte do sol aonde poucos raios conseguiam chegar ali, eu olhei para Bella que olhava para aquilo fascinada.

Ela andou pela sombra até a parte mais escura e se sentou.

" é lindo não?" eu fiquei admirando-a, tão linda... tão _bella._

A pele pálida em contraste com a blusa azul escura de mangas curtas, os cabelos castanhos que iam até os quadris caindo como uma cascata pelas suas costas, sedosos, macios, eu sentia vontade de ir até ela e toca-los, o vento passou e o bagunçou, ela passou a mão neles tentando conte-los.

" é... lindo." Eu falei mas não me referia ao local.

Apesar de ser lindo também.

Eu andei até ela e coloquei a cesta ao seu lado, ela começou a retirar as coisas rapidamente e quando dei por mim havia um pano xadrez vermelho com branco estendido entre nós dois com algumas frutas, um bolo, uma tigela com morangos cobertos de chocolates, uma jarra de suco de laranja e alguns bombons de chocolate.

Tudo parecia delicioso.

Eu a olhei confuso e ela sorria para mim.

" seu pai me deu esse lugar." Eu a olhei fascinado, agora eu entendia o por que dela ter dito que meu pai nunca ficava longe dela- se bem que as palavras foram_ era quase impossível tira-lo de perto de mim.-_ eu abaixei meu rosto.

Meu pai...

Será que ele ainda pensa em mim?

Será que eu deveria chama-lo de pai?

Eu nunca nem o vi na minha vida toda.

De repente uma imagem veio a minha mente, era de um homem de cabelos louros bem penteados, pele pálida, olhos dourados me olhando sorrindo e ao lado dele aparecia a Bella sorrindo.

Balancei a cabeça.

" não vai comer nada? Eu fiz com tanto carinho!" eu sorri e peguei um morango com chocolate e mordi um pedaço, o chocolate derretendo lentamente na minha boca junto com o morango, então um cheiro me chamou atenção, eu virei o rosto e meu olhar foi até uma cesta com algumas maçãs, porém foi uma delas, bella a segurava com suas duas mãos, a maçã era completamente vermelha, vermelho sangue, mas não foi _somente _sua aparência que me chamou atenção, foi o cheiro.

Aquela maçã já era difícil de resistir com aquela aparência suculenta.

Mas com aquele cheiro... o cheiro da Bella.

Aquela maçã se tornava irrestivel.

Então... uma voz me veio na cabeça...

_"Mas do fruto da árvore que está no meio do jardim,"_ ótimo, tem algum pastor por aqui?

_"disse deus: Não comereis dele,"_ eu comecei a prestar atenção no que dizia e olhar insistentemente para Bella.

_"nem nele tocareis."_ Meus olhos cravaram na Bella, em toda ela, meus olhos foram desde seus cabelos até seus pés, gravando cada detalhe.

_"para que não morrais."_ Eu arregalei os olhos e soltei o morango.

Meus olhos foram para a maçã...

Tão vermelha...

Tão suculenta...

Uma tentação igual a Bella....

A voz voltou a falar.

_" Mas do fruto da árvore que está no meio do jardim."_ Eu olhei em volta e exatamente aonde ela estava... no meio do jardim.

_"disse Deus: não comereis dele,_

_Nem nele tocareis,_

_Para que não Morrais."_ Eu balancei a cabeça e a olhei novamente.

Agora ela olhava para mim curiosa, com aqueles olhos de amor e carinho daquela minha ilusão e me estendia... a maçã.

" você estava olhando tanto para ela que achei que quisesse." Ela se explicou.

Eu a peguei delicadamente e aspirei seu aroma, dei uma mordida...

Bella sorriu...

_" Mas do fruto da árvore que está no meio do jardim..."_

**Isabella narrando.**

Edward não ficou me encarando depois daquilo, nós conversamos sobre nossas vidas, eu falei que só possuía pai sobre ele, meu pai era realmente estranho e dava uma boa conversa, ele falou sobre Elizabeth- infelizmente nada que eu não saiba- e falou um fato curioso.

Ele tocava piano.

Eu já tinha ouvido ele tocar é óbvio mas nunca prestara muita atenção nas teclas, ele falou que era mágico, quando ele estava inspirado era como se as notas tivessem vida, seus dedos faziam uma melodia, eu sorri encantada,

Comemos tudo, e ficamos ali, deitados, eu fiquei sentada e ele deitou no meu colo, eu fiquei fazendo cafuné em seu cabelo e ele fechou os olhos se esquecendo do mundo imagino eu.

Ele era tão lindo, seus traços ficavam mais finos e másculos com o tempo e a transformação, sem dúvida Edward ficaria estupendo- não que ele já não fosse- e ficamos ali...

Depois de algum tempo ele abriu os olhos e sorriu me olhando.

Passou a mão em meus cabelos e me puxou de leve para que eu me aproximasse, eu senti minha respiração ficar irregular, ele se aproximou mais e sorriu levemente, mas logo seu sorriso morreu e ele me deu um beijo na bochecha, eu sorri levemente apesar de estar um tanto triste – não sei por que.

Então... aquilo aconteceu.

Um raio de sol tocou em minha face por um segundo.

Um segundo que ele viu.

" o que foi?" eu perguntei temerosa _tentando _ter um tom de brincadeira.

" seu rosto... por um minuto quando a luz do sol tocou nele... você... brilhou." Ele falou sem acreditar no que tinha visto.

" deve ter sido ilusão de óptica, pessoas não brilham Edward." Ele suspirou e se sentou ao meu lado.

" acho melhor voltarmos, minha mãe vai ficar muito preocupada." E daí? Quem liga para Elizabeth?

"hum... tudo bem, o crepúsculo já está chegando, é melhor irmos senão vamos nos perder." Se bem que eu duvido que iremos.

Ele sorriu torto e arrumamos as coisas na cesta, nos levantamos e começamos a andar, então eu me lembrei.

"hey, eu conheço um atalho, vamos pega-lo." Ele enrugou a testa.

" por que não o usamos antes?" eu tive um mau pressentimento.

" não sei." Nós começamos a andar pelo atalho quando de repente eu caí.

Eu havia escorregado em alguma coisa e agora rolava ladeira a baixo, eu não conseguia respirar- isso não importava muito, não me mataria mesmo- e eu sentia esmagar alguns gravetos, eu rodei por algum tempo e ouvi a voz do Edward longe me chamando, então eu parei de girar.

Eu estava tonta.

"Bella!" eu olhei para o lado e o vi vindo com cuidado para cá, meu deus, a graciosidade dele andando comparando a minha falta de sorte e descoordenação é simplesmente humilhante, por favor, um humano- meio humano no caso- consegue descer aquilo sem se machucar e eu?

Ele chegou perto de mim se agachou ao meu lado.

" bella, você está bem?" eu revirei os olhos, como ele achava que eu estaria?

" um pouco."ele começou a rir e limpou meu rosto com as mãos.

" até que não está tão ruim, nenhum arranhão, nossa você deve ser de ferro." Você nem sabe.

Ele me ajudou a me levantar e eu disse.

" alguma coisa tinha que compensar o fato de eu ser desastrada." Ele riu.

" acho que as coisas não tiveram tanta sorte." Eu olhei para cesta e... droga.

Andei até ela procurando alguma coisa que ainda estivesse inteira e suspirei ao ver tudo quebrado, tudo bem Bella, você pode comprar mais.

Me virei e disse.

" nada inteiro, vamos embora." Ele assentiu e disse.

" quer que eu dirija? Quero dizer, foi uma queda feia." Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.

" não, acho que estou bem o bastante para dirigir." Então.

Eu caí.

" imagino." Ele falou tentando não rir- sem sucesso algum.

Me ajudou a levantar de novo e pegou a chave do carro.

" cuidado, esse carro tem idade para ser do seu avô." Ele riu.

" tudo bem, deixe-me ajuda-la." Ele falou abrindo a porta do carona, eu sorri e entrei, logo em seguida ele entrou no do motorista.

" coloque o cinto." Eu bufei e disse.

" é melhor você colocar." Ele riu e colocou.

" sim senhora." Então começou a andar.

Ele fez o favor e manteve o limite de velocidade- depois de uma briguinha óbvio.

Ficamos em silencio dessa vez, não falamos muito, mas quando estávamos perto da casa dele ele perguntou.

" como você está?" eu o olhei abaixei a cabeça.

" melhor, obrigada por dirigir." Ele sorriu torto e me olhou.

" se estivéssemos no meu carro eu te levaria em casa,mas não sei como voltaria, sua casa é perto por acaso?" eu abaixei a cabeça.

" hum... nem tanto." Ele balançou a cabeça como se imaginasse.

" acha que pode dirigir até lá?" ele perguntou preocupado.

Eu apenas assenti, de repente minha mente vagou até o momento naquela tarde...

Aquele momento...

O momento em que Edward quase me beijou, eu devo estar ficando louca para pensar nisso ou...suspirei,ou voltando a criar aquele carinho por ele.

Duvido que algum dia ele tenha sumido.

Então chegamos.

A luz da sala estava desligada mas eu consegui sentir o cheiro de Elizabeth forte e sua raiva, minha picape fez o barulho suficiente para que ela soubesse que Edward estava comigo... ou que eu estava aqui.

A luz se acendeu.

" opa." Ele falou. " problemas em casa." Eu ri do modo como ele falou, parecia que não ligava.

" aposto que se você falar com jeito ela te perdoa, afinal, você é o filho dela." Ele sorriu e se encostou mais no banco enquanto eu relaxava nesse também.

" talvez... minha mãe não gosta de você, não entendo por que." Eu ri e falei – mentindo um pouco- para ele.

"sua mãe não gosta de mim por que tem medo que eu roube você igual eu _roubei _seu pai dela, ela acha isso ao menos." Ele enrugou a testa. " eu te disse que era quase impossível tira-lo de perto de mim." Ele suspirou e tocou no meu rosto.

" imagino porque." Eu enruguei a testa e me sentei melhor olhando para ele curiosa com um sorriso no rosto.

" por que?" de repente eu vi algo extraordinário... ele corou.

Sim, aquelas lindas bochechas ficaram rosadas com aquele sangue que ficara calmo toda a tarde.

Eu o olhava ainda curiosa e fascinada, toquei com meu toque frio na bochecha direita e o vi estremecer.

" você é bela demais." Eu ri.

" Bela... Bella... engraçado e muita obrigada." ele abriu sorriu e disse.

" acho melhor eu ir." Nós dois descemos e eu fui até ele.

" obrigada de novo." Falei sorrindo.

" eu que agradeço." Nos despedimos e eu me virei.

Porém.

Ele me puxou pelo braço e me fez ficar colada com ele, logo nossas respirações estavam praticamente juntas, então ele paralisou.

Eu não entendia o por que ou o que estava acontecendo, mas ele apenas me deu um beijo na bochecha e murmurou um _boa noite_ antes de me soltar e entrar em casa.

Eu balancei a cabeça e entrei na picape, ouvi as primeiras falas de Elizabeth: _você estava com Isabella Swan? _Imagino que a coisa vá ficar feia, mas Edward está bem alimentado- de sangue- não vai fazer nada, vou tomar um banho e me trocar, em seguida eu volto... espero que tudo fique bem por enquanto.

**Edward narrando.**

Eu não acredito! Quase beijei a Bella duas vezes, droga, toda vez que eu ia beija-la aquelas frases vinham na minha cabeça, as cenas da nossa tarde, era como se ela fosse proibida para mim, mas algo em mim a cobiçava mais do que tudo, e eu me pergunto o por que de eu não te-la beijado, são só frases, frases idiotas que não querem tem _nada _haver com a Bella... ou tem?

Droga, tinha que ter um padre por perto aquela hora? Mas foi só a voz dele que eu ouvi, o resto da tarde foi calma, sem fogo ou vozes... somente eu... e Bella.

Ela é tão... ela é demais, tudo o que ela faz, o jeito como ela caí, tudo nela parece perfeito para mim, eu sinto como se devesse protege-la mas parece impossível, ela parece cuidar de mim, e só vou poder protege-la quando eu estiver bem imagino eu.

Eu entrei em casa e vi minha mãe sentada no sofá com algo na mão.

"você estava com Isabella Swan?" era obvio que ela saberia, a picape da bella faz barulho o suficiente para acordar toda a vizinhança.

"algum problema com isso?" eu disse, eu pude ver seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, "é claro que há problemas Edward, você não sabe nada sobre Isabella, eu a conheço, ela vai te roubar de mim." Exatamente o que ela havia dito.

Eu não sei de onde minha mãe tirou essa idiotice, Bella deveria ter a mesma idade que eu no máximo(n/a com certeza u.u viu a ironia no ar?), ela deveria ser muito pequena quando conheceu meu pai então minha mãe teve inveja de uma criança? Que bobagem!

" mãe, a Bella não vai me roubar da senhora, por favor, quantos anos ela tinha quando conheceu meu pai? Eu sei que a senhora tem ciúmes de mim por que o papai ficou encantado com ela quando ele a conheceu mas." Ela ficou pálida e me interrompeu.

" o que ela te disse?" eu enruguei a testa. " Edward, o que Isabella te disse sobre seu pai?" ahn?

" ela disse que caiu de barranco e o conheceu e que era quase impossível deixa-lo longe dela então, não foi isso?"ela suspirou e falou.

" eu não sei, quando a conheci eles já estavam juntos." Eu enruguei a testa. " Edward, eu não tudo sobre essa história, por que quando eu conheci seu pai Isabella já estava com ele há anos." Ela pirou?

" mãe, a bella tem no máximo a minha idade, é impossível isso." será que ela é mais velha que eu?ela é mais atrasada que eu? E olha que eu repeti umas duas vezes.(n/a repetente!).

"bella? Ela te disse te disse para chama-la assim?" eu assenti. " depois diz que ela não quer te roubar, só tente antes de se iludir com ela saber a verdade Edward... somente isso." então ela deixou aquele papel- parecia uma foto mas a figura estava para baixo- na mesa e saiu.

Eu peguei a foto e vi...

Não...

É impossivel...

Afinal...

Como pode ser?

Na foto estavam eu- com uns três anos e um copo na mão- e...

_Isabella._

_

* * *

_

UAU! QUANTAS REVIEWS!

SERÁ Q EU VOU REALIZAR MEU SONHO? MEU SONHO É TER MAIS DE 100 REVIEWS EM UMA HISTÓRIA!

gente, por favor me ajudem a realizer meu sonho, o pessoal de innocence tá ajudando mas eu quaro mais rapido ainda.

fala sério, que ficwriter não tem esse sonho?

e gente as músicas de Edward Bella são:

**Here Without you- 3 doors down**

**Soulmate- Natasha Bedingshiel(sim o nome da fic veio dessa música)**

**bella´s lullaby- Edward Cullen - Twilight Soundtrack**

e talvez, estou em dúvida se essa música vai ficar para os casais Bella e Jacob e Bella e Edward ao mesmo tempo já que no clipe real aparece o Taylor Lautner(GATO GATO GATO E CANTA BEM! OLHEM A MÚSICA DELE APOLOGIZE! ) então eu estou em dúvida, acho que vai ficar para os dois ao mesmo tempo já que a música se chama **Caught Up in You **da **Cassi Thomson** e significa** Gamada em você.**

essa música vale a pena de ouvir.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

JÁ SÃO 12:50? PUTZ TENHO AULA AS 2 E NEM ALMOÇEI AINDA ESCREVENDO ESSE CAPT!

vou escrever pouco nas respostas okay?

**Naty:** obrigada por não pressionar, algumas pessoas tem que aprender com você, que bom qeu gostou do capt e o jacob vai entrar daqui a poucos capts, eu AMO DE PAIXÃO ele, já ouviu a música dele Apologize? ele canta SUPER bem e ele aparece no clipe Caught Up in You, beijão!

**Tammy Cullen: **fla sério, o carlisle tá um idiota! eu sou má! e se apaixonando? ou completamente apaixonada? olha só pra ela nesse capt? beijão! o que achou desse?

**danda jabur:**você falou tanto e eu tenho tão pouco tempo p/ falar T.T, miguxa esse capt foi dedicado a vc também! e que bom que gosta das minhas histórias e eu não escrevo tããããão bem assim, mas eu fico feliz qeu as pessoas gostem do meu jeito de escrever( mas o meu sonho é escrever uma história tipo OGDE, fla sérioooooo é d+) e as minhas amigas... eu gosto que elas finalmente estejam lendo algumas histórias minhas e é claro que vc vai realizar seu sonho, quando vc lançar uma história( se já lançou me desculpe ando meio sem tempo entendes? estou estudando pra $# e não tenho tempo, mas vale a pena, tirei uma das melhore notas de química da sala.) eu vou ler todos os capts e comentar okay? e sim a mãe dela é tipo buffy( olha a hora droga, só escrevo muito pq é vc), e ela não falava sobre vampiros para ninguém( quem acreditaria?) e... os cullens vão voltar logo okay? se acalme, beijão, o que achou desse capt?

**Larissa Motoko:** que bom que gostou do capt anterior, e é fofo mesmo o ed, mas neste capt vc viu que os sentimentos nem passaram por desenvolvimento vieram a tona logo, e sobre o CArlisle, foi mais ou menos o q o Ed faz em Lua nova se vc olhar de certa forma, e a vampirada jovem tá vindo se acalma jesus! olha a hora! de novo, céus! vida! vamos la, imaginei que se os vampiros chorassem daria mais emoção n.n, e coitadinha, um ano a mais? céus! vc já tá na faculdade? nuss O.O fico honrada que gaste seu precioso tempo lendo soulmate, bem bjim já escrevi demais e o tempo ta correndo, beijão!

**Katryna Greenleaf Black:** vc está certa, NUNCA CONFIE NUM SONSERINO, eles partem o nosso coração, malvados! mas eu também AMO o jacob, desculpe, na minha história o impriting dele é com a nossa linda vampirinha Bella, sim, meio estranho né? mas eles vão aparecer logo logo, a alice e o emmet, e quando aparecerem se preparem pois a bella vai sofrer nas mãos dela e o emmet vai implicar tanto cm ela! meu deus, vc descobriu, sim, quem matou a mãe da bella foi o james mas é segredo de estado! e ser morto pelo Carlisle... não sei bem não... hehe... desculpe a demora e beijão1

**marie Ann Cullen:** aqui está mais, gostou? beijão!

**Chantal. Forks Cullen:** que bom que gostou e achou original, gostou desse capt também? beijão!

**Bel´s : **Jacob está a caminho, que bom qeu gostou, beijão!

**Titia-Rô:**14 folhas é o suficiente? vc não foi a única que reclamou, beijão!

**-CrAzY:** obrigada, lavigne, droga a mãe chegou, obrigad apor dizer, que bom que gostou, bella e ali melhores amigas sim, beijão!

**Evelen-chan:** que bom qeu gostou, beijão!

**nina-chan:** que bom qeu gostou, desclupe estar sendo tão breve, minha mãe chegou, e sobre a musica veja se gosta daquelsa ok? beijão!

beijos gente

mandem reviews para essa linda autora que vos escreve.

beijos

sophie-sama


	5. somewhere i belong

_gente,_

_eu quero um namorado T.T_

_e OBRIGADA AS 50 REVIEWS!_

_ESSE CAPT ESTÁ SENDO DEDICADO À **JESSY 01 **QUE MANDOU NAUM SEI QUANTAS REVIEWS SÓ NO CAPT PASSADO!_

_SEM TEMPO,_

_ESTÁ TARDE DA NOITE._

_E TENHO AULA AMANHÃ._

* * *

**_CAPITULO 5 – SOMEWHERE I BELONG_**

**Isabella narrando.**

Eu me acomodei melhor na árvore em frente ao quarto de Edward e sorri, ele agora estava olhando no espelho tentando falar algo e segurando um papel qualquer que eu não conseguia ver o que era, sorri, a tarde havia sido maravilhosa, eu tenho que admitir, Edward é uma companhia ótima, fico feliz que nós poderemos ficar juntos por bastante tempo quando ele virar meio vampiro... meio vampiro.

As histórias sobre eles são poucas, perguntei algumas coisas a alguns clãs conhecidos como os da família Denali, ao que parece, havia um meio vampiro, suas experiências são interessantes, porém vive longe, mas um fato me incomodou.

Imortalidade.

Eles crescem muito rápido, num ritmo anormal para um humano, isso quer dizer que terei de morder Edward, mas eu conseguiria? Eu conseguiria morde-lo e não mata-lo? Suspirei e fechei os olhos,

Tantas perguntas,

Poucas respostas,

"o que..." eu ouvi a voz dele, olhei para a janela, ele ainda tentava falar algo para o espelho.

"Isabella..." ele murmurou olhando para o papel. " o que é isso?" ele então balançou a cabeça e disse.

" O QUE É ISSO? VOCÊ PODE ME EXPLICAR?" eu dei um pulo na árvore e o olhei assustada, o que está acontecendo? Então eu o vi olhar para o papel triste, eu foquei meu olhar nele e arregalei os olhos.

Era a foto.

Aquela foto que Elizabeth tirou quando Edward tinha três anos, ela... ela entregou para ele? Só podia ser! Eu rosnei e dei um pulo descendo da árvore, entrei na casa e em seguida fui para o quarto de Elizabeth, ouvi um trovão atrás de mim, mas chuva, que apropriado, como se não chovesse o bastante em Forks.

Eu fiquei do lado dela e a puxei pelo braço, ela caiu no chão assustada e me olhou, ela ia gritar mas eu tapei sua boca.

"acho que temos algumas coisas para conversar não é Elizabeth?" ela arregalou os olhos e eu senti o medo nela, eu retirei minha mão e perguntei.

" por que mostrou aquela foto para Edward?" ela me olhou com um ódio profundo.

" para que ele soubesse _o que _você é, para que ele não se deixasse levar pelo seu rostinho bonito Isabella, para que você não o leve COM VOCÊ." Eu tapei sua mão novamente ouvindo aquelas palavras e sentindo meu coração congelado querer se quebrar, por mais duras que fossem as palavras de Elizabeth eu nunca me importava... ao menos- como é hoje- quando ela fala a verdade.

Eu _estou _enganando o Edward, o garoto que tem me feito tão bem todos esses dias, o meu protegido, aquele garoto que já estava passando por poucas e boas e eu estava mentindo para ele... mas o que ele acharia se descobrisse a verdade? Que eu era uma vampira.

Que o pai dele era um vampiro.

Que ele era um meio vampiro.

" não grite Elizabeth, Edward pode ouvir." Ela deu um sorriso por baixo da minha mão, eu continuei tapando a boca dela e vi um flash na minha cabeça de desde o dia em que eu a conheci até hoje.

_"Bella! Desça aqui filha, quero lhe apresentar uma pessoa!" ouvi a voz do Carlisle no andar de baixo, sorri curiosa._

_Me levantei e corri com a velocidade de vampiro mas parei quando estava a poucos metros dele então eu senti um cheiro doce no ar, um cheiro de maçãs mas diferente, me deu água na boca, era um cheiro tão... eu mal conseguia me controlar para continuar parada, eu olhei para a pessoa que estava ao lado dele e vi uma mulher linda, ela possuía cabelos castanhos- avermelhados com as pontas cacheadas, uma pele branca e olhos verdes que davam inveja a qualquer um, eu a olhei confusa e em seguida para carlisle._

_"hum... quem é ela, Carlisle?" eu perguntei olhando para ela assustada e tentando me controlar._

_"Bella, esta é Elizabeth, minha noiva." Eu rosnei._

_" NOIVA?" então o cheiro dela ia me afetando de novo, tudo o que eu pensava era em ataca-la, minha mente esvaziou e meu olhar cravou no pescoço dela, nem daria tempo do Carlisle me pegar, depois seria apenas uma discussão boba, ele nunca me deixaria mesmo assim, era fácil, podia esperar um pouco, quando ele a deixasse sozinha eu ia atrás dela e a mordia, seria tão fácil, talvez eu conseguisse fazer isso até agora mesmo, o carlisle nem notaria, então antes que eu percebesse... eu estava nos braços do Carlisle._

_"bella, se controle filha, se controle." Eu respirei fundo pela boca tentando clarear a mente e aos poucos eu consegui, ela tinha parentes, filhos e eu não queria provar do sangue dela._

_Mentira, eu queria._

_" que sorte a minha, minha noiva é a **tua cantante,** maravilha." Cantante? Onde eu já havia ouvido isso? ah! Foi com o Aro, um vampiro de um clã muito poderoso, ele era simplesmente muito engraçado para mim, cantante... **ela **era a **minha **cantante? Eu balancei a cabeça._

_Não teria o sangue dela em mim._

_O sangue da mulher dela._

_Não teria._

"você não entende não é?" falei olhando para baixo. " não entende que eu nunca tirei o carlisle de você, por que se eu tivesse tirado ele estaria comigo agora e não com outra família Elizabeth." Ela arregalou os olhos, logo ela os abaixou. " e Edward? Eu não quero tirar o Edward de você por maldade, Elizabeth, não entende que eu _sempre te protegi?"_ ela arregalou os olhos com descrença.

Eu suspirei e disse.

" lembra-se Elizabeth? Você se lembra que você é a minha cantante? Que seu sangue sempre pareceu ser o mais delicioso para mim e eu _nunca_ te mordi?" ela arregalou os olhos mais ainda. " Edward quis te matar Elizabeth, ele quis sugar todo o seu sangue, eu tive que dar sangue a ele, ele está virando um meio vampiro Elizabeth." Eu vi as lágrimas em seus olhos. " e sou _eu, _quem está te protegendo dele."

Ela deixou algumas lágrimas caírem e eu tirei a mão da boca dela e limpei as lágrimas.

" é que... é que ele sempre gostou mais de você, sempre cuidou de você como uma filha e... e eu..." ela ficou chorando.

Eu suspirei.

"o que está feito, está feito Elizabeth, não há mais volta, amanhã de manhã... seu filho saberá que é um meio- vampiro." Ela arregalou os olhos, eu me levantei e saí de lá correndo...

_Medo..._

_Medo..._

_O vampiro... vai me matar..._

* * *

Eu olhei para os lados esperando ele chegar, eu estava na _Forks High School _, encostada na minha picape, olhando para os lados esperando o meu protegido, eu estou nervosa, para ter idéia eu não consigo nem ler _o morro dos ventos uivantes _agora, suspirei, mas o que eu estava pensando afinal de contas? Era tão mais fácil fingir que fui embora e continuar olhando-o como se nada tivesse acontecido...

Não seria.

Eu não entendia por que mas eu sei que não conseguiria, Edward havia se tornado importante, uma pessoa que eu me sentia bem em ficar ao lado, eu gostava de cuidar dele e agora que eu me aproximei de novo dele eu não sei se consigo ficar longe de novo, além de que ele MERECE saber o que está acontecendo... mas eu não consigo deixar de me preocupar com isso.

O que ele vai achar?

O que ele vai pensar sobre _mim?_

Ele vai se odiar por isso?

Vai_ me_ odiar por isso?

Céus, são tantas perguntas, eu suspirei e ouvi o barulho do carro dele.

Era agora ou nunca.

Eu respirei fundo e o vi sair do carro segurando a mochila em um dos ombros... eu parei.

Não sei se me esqueci como respirar ou o que realmente aconteceu mas eu não conseguia respirar mais quando eu o vi hoje.

O cabelo estava num penteado mais bonito, ele usava uma blusa preta de gola e mangas longas e um casaco preto, eu fiquei olhando-o sem me mexer e ele parou também de andar ao me ver , ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo, eu via as outras pessoas passarem por nós e ao mesmo tempo não via, meus olhos só viam Edward Cullen, mas não era o mesmo Edward de ontem a tarde.

Este era ainda mais bonito, a pele mais pálida, os olhos mais escuros, os traços mais finos, ele abaixou o rosto e fez uma careta, ele também estava com medo.

**Edward narrando.**

Eu desci do carro e comecei a andar... então eu a vi.

Eu parei de andar e resolvi olha-la, eu não sabia o que fazer, todas as idéias, frases malucas e tudo o que eu havia pensado ontem sumiram da minha mente e tudo o que eu pensava era em ficar perto dela, ao lado dela, a calma que ela passava, talvez pelo jeito dela amável comigo... talvez pelo fato de que os pensamentos dela não apareciam para mim e eu podia ficar com a minha mente vazia como sempre.

Mas eu estava num dilema.

Uma grande parte de mim queria saber o que estava acontecendo e ela apontava que a Bella sabia o que estava acontecendo e essa mesma parte queria também a verdade sobre a foto.

Mas havia outra parte que tinha medo disso, tinha medo do que ela sabia... do que a bella era, tinha medo de descobrir e que tudo mudasse, por que eu estava feliz sem saber, feliz andando com a bella, feliz podendo andar e abraça-la sempre que quisesse e sentir o toque frio das mãos dela.

Eu estava num dilema que eu não sabia resolver, eu continuei olhando-a e notei, ela parecia mais bonita ainda, os cabelos caiam nas suas costas mais brilhantes, a pele parecia mais pálida, os olhos mais claros, em pensar que se tudo continuasse do jeito que estava eu poderia andar com ela e quem sabe até mais.

Porém aquilo não podia ficar do jeito que estava.

Eu abaixei a cabeça, eu sabia que não podia continuar do jeito que estava, suspirei e andei até ela, que apertava os dedos na alça da mochila e sussurrei enquanto passava por ela.

" me siga." Ela ficou parada e por um minuto vi lágrimas em seus olhos, ela abaixou a cabeça e começou a andar atrás de mim, nós fomos para o bosque ao lado do colégio, continuamos a andar até que estivéssemos longe o bastante do colégio, ela jogou o mochila no chão e ficou de costas para mim.

"Bella." Ela respirou fundo e me interrompeu.

" me deixa falar antes." Eu assenti e fiquei calado.

Isabella narrando.

Quando ele me chamou eu realmente fiquei assustada, com medo, como se estivesse sendo prestes a ser jogada em um precipício, senti as lágrimas nos meus olhos e o segui, mas nada se compara com o que sinto agora, sinto como se eu realmente _estivesse _naquele precipício, caindo, caindo, caindo e desejando chegar logo no chão... mas ao mesmo tempo desejando não chegar no chão para não morrer, eu estava ali caindo, caindo, mas não queria contar.

" ontem foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida, por que eu pude voltar a ficar com você despreocupada se você iria perceber o que eu era ou não." Ele respirou mais rápido.

" voltar... ?" eu assenti.

" você pode não lembrar Edward." Eu falei com uma voz chorosa. " mas eu cuidei de você desde o dia do seu nascimento."

Agora... ele parecia ter esquecido como respirar e ficou me olhando com um misto de susto e confusão, e eu já tinha tomado a minha decisão...eu iria cair... chegar ao chão.

Mas não iria quebrar.

"eu conheci seu pai há uns... trinta anos atrás, eu tinha dezessete anos e ele era o médico de Forks."Edward ficara em silencio. "foi tudo tão estranho...

**Edward narrando.**

Conhecer o seu pai... ficar amiga dele sendo ele o que ele é." Ela continuou falando numa voz esganiçada.

Mas eu não entendia... trinta anos? A Bella tinha trinta anos? Mas ela parecia ter a minha idade, ela estuda na MINHA sala, o que diabos está acontecendo?

" Isabella... do que você está falando?" eu senti um cheiro de água salgada – tenho que me impressionado em como o meu olfato está apurado- e imaginei que ela estava chorando.

"me deixa continuar, não sei se conseguirei te explicar depois." Eu abaixei a cabeça e suspirei. " seu pai foi uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim Edward, porém quando você nasceu... seu pai foi embora, nos deixou e eu sofri muito com isso mas cumpri a minha promessa de te proteger e cuidar de você, mas... ver você sofrendo desse jeito agora é tão... angustiante." Eu a olhei, eu sabia que meu pai havia nos deixado quando eu era pequeno, mas eu não sabia que ele havia feito a bella cuidar de mim também... e não imaginaria que ela sentia isso.

" mas... como você pôde cuidar de mim todos esses anos? Como... quantos anos você tem?" perguntei confuso e a olhando, bella era com certeza um fruto proibido que nos tenta, eu estava caindo na tentação dela, ela era a tentação, mas talvez se eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo eu pudesse... pudesse resistir... por mais dificil que eu achasse.

"dezoito anos." Eu enruguei a testa, ela não havia dito que conhecera meu pai há trinta? Ou talvez...

" há quanto tempo tem dezoito anos?" ela abaixou a cabeça e deixou uma lágrima cair.

" há muito tempo." Arregalei os olhos e senti meu coração bater descompassado, eu senti meu coração se contorcer angustiado e confuso, se antes eu queria agora eu _tinha _que saber o que ela era.

" o que você é? O que meu pai é?" ela fechou os olhos, eu me aproximei dela lentamente, respirei fundo e disse.

" Bella, por favor, me diga, eu preciso saber." Ela levantou o rosto e disse.

" vampiro."eu não estava para brincadeiras e falei sério.

" vampiros não existem." Ela riu nostalgicamente e se virou para mim.

" então me explique Edward Cullen, Como eu ainda estou _viva _quando eu estava morrendo e não tinha salvação há trinta anos atrás? Me explique como seu pai possuí mais de trezentos anos, me explique Edward o por que de você estar sentindo o veneno de vampiro queimar no seu sangue senão por causa daquela pílula que o seu pai fez para que você virasse humano." Eu arregalei os olhos assustado.

Ela sabia do fogo.

Ela cuidou de mim.

Ela...

O que...

Não...não pode ser isso...

Isso é loucura.

Ela passou a mão nos cabelos e disse.

" Edward..." ela tocou no meu rosto com as duas mãos e disse. " a decisão é sua... eu não posso transforma-lo em humano, mas posso transforma-lo em um vampiro completo, ninguém está lhe pressionando, você tem o tempo que quiser...porém uma hora você terá de escolher Edward.. escolher e aceitar."

Eu comecei a respirar rápido, eu sempre me achei estranho, eu sempre fui muito pálido, mas eu cresci como um garoto normal, eu não tinha a mesma aparência de quando bebê igual a Isabella que tem a mesma aparência há uns trinta anos, isto é se isso for verdade.

Mas era verdade.

Eu sabia disso e tinha provas, eu não iria conseguir me enganar mais tempo, Bella simplesmente não é humana, Isabella é linda, pálida.... fria...dura...carinhosa...ela... ela é tanta coisa junta, mas e eu?

Eu agora estou mais confuso do que já estive em toda a minha vida, eu não sou mais humano, se olhar de uma certa forma eu _nunca _ fui humano, e estive sendo enganado esse tempo todo... por todos.

Minha mãe devia saber disso, mas... ela se envolveu com um vampiro? Ela sabia que ele era um vampiro quando isso aconteceu? Era tanta coisa junta...que eu não conseguia agüentar.

Então fiz a coisa mais normal do mundo.

**Isabella narrando.**

Edward estava calado já havia um bom tempo, eu estou com medo, tenho de admitir, mas não é o tipo de medo comum, é um outro medo, um medo que eu comecei a sentir ontem e que eu não o sentia já faziam anos.

Era _aquele _medo.

Eu não podia negar isso,

Não tinha mais forças para isso,

Eu estou com medo... de perde-lo.

Edward pode fazer a escolha dele, ele é ele e eu não posso mandar nele- não dessa forma, Edward merece escolher a vida que quer levar, se quer uma vida humana – que não seria mais uma vida humana- mais ou menos normal.

Ou se ele viraria um vampiro completo... e ficaria comigo.

Como?

O que eu estou pensando? Ficar comigo? Desde... desde quando eu quero que Edward fique comigo? Desde quando eu desejo ficar ao lado dele desse jeito? Desde quando eu _necessito _da presença dele ao meu lado? Desde quando?

Eu não sabia responder essa pergunta, mas eu queria, eu desejava, eu _precisava _saber da resposta dela, queria entender o por que de me sentir tão bem ao lado dele, o por que de ficar ao lado dele se tornou tão importante, o por que de... de ficar apenas observando-o dormir ao seu lado, velando por seu sono, havia se tornado uma coisa tão prazerosa, que fazia meu coração congelado se inflar, era algo que eu sabia que era mais forte que o de Carlisle, algo diferente, mas eu não sabia o que era.

Eu fiquei olhando-o esperando uma resposta, esperando qualquer reação, mas tudo o que ele fazia era olhar para baixo e tocar nos meus ombros.

Então ele o fez.

Eu senti meu coração querer se quebrar de novo, ele me empurrou e se virou querendo correr,

Eu entendia aquilo.

Ele havia me rejeitado.

Eu arregalei os olhos e como que por reflexo agarrei seu braço e o puxei de volta, mas tudo o que aconteceu foi que ele se virou e ficou com o corpo colado ao meu.

Ele não conseguia me olhar nos olhos, ele virava o rosto, eu puxei seu rosto de volta mas ele estava mais forte e o virou de novo, eu senti as lágrimas caírem de meus olhos como cascatas, eu agarrei seu rosto e o virei para mim e gritei.

" OLHA PARA MIM AGORA!" ele me olhou.

Eu devo dizer que me arrependi disso, os olhos dele me olhando com uma mistura de tristeza, saudade, carinho, eram tantas coisas, eu conhecia muito bem esse olhar.

Era um olhar parecido com o_ dele_

O de Carlisle.

Foi instantâneo, eu o abracei pela cintura e comecei a chorar mais ainda, eu o agarrava e murmurava coisas como " por favor não... não me deixe." .

Eu não entendo, não entendo como isso pôde acontecer, eu achei que Carlisle seria o único homem que eu amaria em minha vida, mas o amor com ele era diferente, era um amor de pai misturado com o de amantes, mas com Edward, eu estava descobrindo o que estava acontecendo comigo,

Era tão hilário,

Tão óbvio,

Eu fechei os olhos.

Eu estou apaixonada.

Mas é mais que paixão... é amor.

Isso é impossível... ou talvez não.

Eu fiquei abraçando-o e chorando, então...

Aconteceu.

Ele encostou a mão esquerda em minha cintura e a direita em meus cabelos, e me abraçou junto, eu abri os olhos e fiquei ali, aconchegada, senti que ele me passava um carinho de uma forma que ninguém nunca me passou, e por alguma razão eu estava me sentindo diferente... pelos céus...

Eu estava me sentindo _completa._

Eu sorri e fechei os olhos aproveitando o momento.

Talvez... somente talvez.

Ele não houvesse me rejeitado.

Mas por que correr?

"eu não entendo, bella." Ele falou calmamente. " não entendo o que está acontecendo." Eu sorri levemente.

" não é nada demais, Edward, você está apenas descobrindo quem você realmente é, o lugar que você realmente pertence, é complicado, eu também não queria virar vampira, mas foi algo impossível, então depois de um tempo, eu vi que eu havia nascido para ser vampira, eu ser humana era perigoso demais." Ele enrugou a testa.

" como assim?" eu sorri levemente.

" uma coisa de cada vez." Nos separamos, mas eu ainda me sentia bem por que ele ainda estava com –os dois agora- braços me envolvendo e eu também.

" entendo, acho que vou ter de esperar um pouco para poder saber mais sobre você." Eu ri.

" mas eu sou o que você vê." Ele sorriu e ficou me olhando com um olhar que parecia algo do tipo de adoração.

"não... você é muito difícil de se ler." Eu enruguei a testa.

" meio estranho, diziam que eu era bem fácil de ler quando era humana." Ele revirou os olhos.

"há quantas décadas atrás?" eu ri, ele estava certo.

"então... vamos para o colégio?" eu perguntei sorrindo falsamente, por mim nunca mais pisava lá.

"temos mesmo?" eu dei de ombros.

Então ele deu um sorriso travesso.

" vamos, eu quero testar uma coisa!" eu enruguei a testa, pegamos as bolsas e ele estendeu a mão.

Eu fiquei olhando-o, ele deu aquele sorriso torto que eu havia me apaixonado e eu segurei a mão dele.

" vamos." Eu falei sorrindo.

E começamos a correr rindo, eu devo dizer... eu estou nas nuvens.

* * *

Era a hora do lanche na _Forks High School_ e eu ainda estou com um humor ótimo, nem a chata da professora de sociologia conseguiu me tirar do sério. (n/a gente, finge que ela não gosta da professora de sociologia, ao menos na minha história ela não gosta... ela tem sociologia no colégio?) mas eu ainda não entendi o que o Edward queria testar, eu estava pegando algumas coisas para o Edward lanchar, eu não queria comer nada hoje – algum dia eu quero?- então eu fui até a mesa que ele estava e ele falou.

" sabe o que eu percebi?" eu enruguei a testa e estendia bandeja " é pra mim?" assenti e ele sorriu.

"obrigado, mas sabe o que eu percebi?" eu ri, Edward estava parecendo uma criançinha daquele jeito, eu suspirei e disse.

" não, o que?" ele sorriu travesso.

" que todos os garotos do colégio ficam deslumbrados com você, é por que você é vampira?" eu arregalei os olhos e falei.

" Edward! Eu sou _bella,_ ser vampiro é ser assim, é óbvio que eles olham, para os humanos somos os seres mais belos do universo, isso meio que ajuda para quem caça humanos." Ele arregalou os olhos.

" ah, é mesmo, vampiros se alimentam de sangue, mas como assim quem caça humanos? Você não caça humanos?" eu sorri orgulhosa de mim mesma.

" seu pai nunca quis ser um monstro, então ele toma sangue apenas de animais, eu também e aposto que a no..." eu tapei minha boca antes de continuar, Edward me olhava curioso.

" o que foi, bella? O que você aposta?" eu mordi a parte inferior dos lábios.

" não aposto nada, coma seu lanche." Ele ficou sério.

" por favor, me fala bella, não importa o que seja." Eu suspirei.

" eu aposto que... ele ficaria muito orgulhoso se quando viesse te ver ele te visse tomando sangue apenas de animais."menti.

Ele enrugou a testa e assentiu.

Suspirou mas logo voltou a falar.

" e sabe, eu estava pensando, eu também sou vampiro." Revirei os olhos e o corrigi.

" meio-vampiro." Ele ignorou.

" mas bem... eu sou bonito,bella?" eu arregalei os olhos e esperei corar.

Então eu me lembrei.

Eu sou uma vampira.

Eu não coro.

Sorri aliviada e disse.

" você é lindo." Ele sorriu com a resposta.

Olhou para o salão todo e fechou os olhos.

" isso, eu já volto." Eu enruguei a testa, o que ele estava tentando fazer?

**Edward narrando.**

Eu sei que a bella vai ficar com raiva de mim, mas eu acho que se eu sair com outra garota eu vou poder tira-la do pensamento, bella não me ama, amor? Quem falou de amor? Eu NÃO a amo... não posso ama-la.

Ela é quase como que minha meia-irmã, meu pai a transformou em vampira, ele a criou praticamente, e ela também só cuida de mim por causa dele.

E, é claro, eu queria ver se a beleza de vampiro já está em mim, então.. andei até a jéssica, Jéssica era uma garota baixinha com o cabelo escuro, rebelde e cacheado que compensava a falta de altura, ela não era a mais bonita do colégio, mas ela era o tipo mulherão que todo homem quer, e meus amigos sempre diziam que iam pegar ela... mas ela dava um fora, o único que não tentou foi Mike Newton, e ao que parece ele é o amor da vida dela, eu comecei a andar para ela dando um sorrisinho de canto e ouvi.

_"droga, o cullen esquisito 'tá vindo na minha direção." _Eu fiquei sério, era tudo o que eu queria ouvir.

_"mas se olhar bem ele está até bonitinho, acho que dê pra dar um pega nele."_ Eu dei um sorrisinho torto e ela arrumou a coluna.

Eu me aproximei e disse.

" e aí gatinha?" ela enrugou a testa e eu ouvi.

_"e aí gatinha? Que coisa mais idiota de se dizer, aí, esse nerd, é melhor eu sair de perto." _Ela deu um sorriso falso e disse.

" o que você quer, Edward? Eu posso jurar que já lhe devolvi sua atividade de matemática II." Eu desanimei,

Mas então me apoiei na mesa e senti o olhar da Bella me olhando confusa, curiosa e... raiva? Acho que um pouco.

Sorri torto e disse.

" já, já devolveu sim Jess, mas eu queria falar sobre outra coisa, sabe?" ela fez uma careta engraçada e disse sorrindo falsamente.

"e o que é, Ed?" eu me assustei com o apelido então me concentrei na outra voz dela.

_"nossa, ele não ta bonitinho, ta um gato, que lindo, como eu nunca reparei nele? Acho que dá até para deixar passar o e aí gatinha." _Isso me deixou confiante.

"eu pensei em algo tipo..." eu fiquei ereto e disse. " um encontro... nós dois?" ela me olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu maliciosamente, mas então eu ouvi a outra voz dela.

_"o cullen... nós dois? Ah! Ele pode estar gato mas nem brincando, ele ainda é o nerd."_ Eu parei de sorrir e arregalei os olhos e ela se aproximou, o que ela pensava parecia completamente contrario a expressão facial dela que parecia de pura malicia.

" _Ed_ querido, qual é a raiz quadrada de л PI?"ela falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

"1,77245385" eu falei como reflexo, confuso.

" então entenda _Ed _querido, que não importa o quanto você mude, ou se você se vista melhor ou comece a malhar, você _sempre _será o Edward _sem-graça _e _nerd_ da _Forks High School,_ então... pense duas vezes antes de tentar dar em cima de uma garota como _eu."_ Eu fiquei de olhos arregalados e parado enquanto a via sair rindo, fiquei ali parado estático até que senti a presença de alguém do meu lado.

Agora estou com medo.

Bella está me olhando com uma cara de profundo ódio, apertando os lábios para não dizer alguma coisa.

" eu só quis testar."

**Isabella narrando.**

Eu vou admitir que fiquei morrendo de raiva ao vê-lo ir falar com a Jéssica, e mais ainda de vê-lo chamando-a para sair, mas eu não posso dizer nada, simplesmente pelo fato de que... não temos nada.

Eu fiquei apenas olhando-o, ele suspirou e disse.

" okay, eu vou te explicar, todos os garotos daqui olham para você." Eu assenti esperando a parte aonde a Jéssica chega.

" continue." Ele respirou aliviado e disse.

"então eu pensei algo tipo... estou virando um vampiro e... ah sei lá, quis ver o que acontecia com a Jéssica se eu desse em cima dela." O olhei sem acreditar, era só isso? " mas parece que não deu certo."

" não deu mesmo." Concordei com ele, ele se virou e ficou me olhando assustado, eu o olhei sem entender e disse.

" o que foi? Realmente não deu, deve ser por que você não é um_ vampiro_ mas sim um _meio_-vampiro e ainda em estado de _transformação_." Eu sorri mas logo suspirei.

" talvez." Ele falou,

Então um silencio se instalou entre nós, eu pensando no que fazer agora, eu meio que tinha uma idéia mas... olhei para Edward e disse.

" Edward... você já decidiu?" ele me olhou confuso.

" decidi o que, Bella?" eu o olhei séria e disse.

" se vai ser um vampiro" e ficar comigo " ou se vai procurar seu pai para ver se ele consegue outra pílula para você voltar a ser humano, apesar de eu achar que não funcione mais." Admiti.

Ele ficou calado por um tempo e falou depois.

" é como decidir entre a vida e a morte." Eu arregalei os olhos.

Ele estava certo, era exatamente isso, escolher entre a vida e a morte, mas eu desconfio... que ele nunca terá essa escolha, as histórias de meios-vampiros são raras, mas eu já escutei uma, era um meio vampiro chamado Nahuel, ele crescera muito rápido e quando chegou a uma certa aparência ele parou de crescer, imagino que Edward não tenha muita escolha, e aquela pílula... duvido que funcione.

O sangue dele de vampiro era forte o bastante para neutraliza-la... principalmente depois de tantas crises de transformação... ele simplesmente não tinha escolha.

"é exatamente decidir entre a vida e a morte." Eu falei suspirando em seguida. " Edward, eu não vou insistir que vire um vampiro, mas seja sua decisão qual for... eu vou ser honesta, não acho que tenha escolha." Ele me olhou confuso. " Edward... o seu sangue de vampiro está muito forte, não sei se aquela pílula conseguiria conter seu sangue Edward." Ele me interrompeu.

" ela já fez isso uma vez, por que não conseguiria agora?" Ele havia decidido.

Havia decidido continuar humano.

Eu abaixei a cabeça e engoli o choro.

Ele tinha o direito de escolher... mesmo que não fosse adiantar, eu faria tudo para ajuda-lo a ser feliz... mesmo que fosse longe de mim.

E quando ele morresse... eu me mataria.

Me mataria porque não sei se conseguiria viver sem ele por perto, mas se era o que ele realmente queria... ele teria isso.

Mas não entendo por que continuar humano, somente por Elizabeth? Elizabeth não merecia isso, não o merecia... mas e eu? o merecia?

Não... acho que não.

Mas acho que ele poderia ao menos pensar um pouco em mim afinal se olharmos bem... eu cuidei dele a vida dele toda, praticamente.

" a escolha é sua, Edward, eu irei apóia-lo seja ela qual for." Mas eu ainda preferiria se você escolhesse ser um vampiro.

É claro que eu preferia.

Suspirei e disse.

" você ainda quer assistir as aulas?" perguntei sem vontade alguma de assisti-las.

" não." Eu assenti sem olha-lo. " pode me levar... até aquela campina de novo?" eu o olhei e assenti.

" claro." Falei.

Nós saímos do colégio e andamos até o bosque aonde eu me agachei na frente dele.

" suba nas minhas costas." Ele arregalou os olhos.

" eu não vou subir nas suas costas." Eu o olhei sem entender.

**Edward narrando.**

" por que não vai subir nas minhas costas?" ela perguntou confusa.

" isso é ridículo, se fosse ao menos o contrario." Ela se levantou e ficou na minha frente.

" ah é? Então como pretende chegar a campina? Por favor Edward, não complique, apenas suba nas minhas costas, depois voltamos para pegar os carros." Eu ia reclamar mas eu mal abri a boca ouvi ela dizendo.

" e eu não estou com paciência." Eu suspirei e assenti, subi nas costas dela me sentindo um idiota, ela se levantou um pouco mas ainda ficando curvada e começou a correr.

Era simplesmente demais.

O vento no rosto, uma sensação maravilhosa como se estivesse voando, eu me sentia extremamente feliz.

Mas então eu olhei para a Bella, eu não consegui fazer meu coração bater normalmente, ela estava linda com o vento batendo em seu rosto e fazendo seus cabelos negros voarem com o vento, ela estava tão linda... uma linda vampira.

Vampira... o que eu sabia sobre vampiros?

Antigamente eu só sabia que a luz do sol os queimava... mas a Bella anda no dia normalmente, então... imagino que isso seja mentira.

São imortais, se olharmos que a bella tem a mesma aparência de uns trinta anos atrás.

Eles bebem sangue... isso é verdade, a bella já me falou, ela e meu... pai? É... meu pai...

Eles bebem sangue de animais.

Porém...

Eu não sei.

Não sei se quero ser um vampiro, mas não sei se tenho escolha, talvez bella tenha razão... talvez... talvez aquela pílula não funcione mais e...

Eu tenho de olhar os dois lados,

O lado um é: continuar humano.

Não que eu ainda seja um humano completo agora mas... continuar humano teria suas vantagens.

Vamos lá.

1. eu continuaria com a minha mãe.

2. eu...hum... continuaria sendo o_ nerd_ idiota que nenhuma garota chega perto.

A não ser a Bella.

Mas ela só chegou perto de mim por causa do meu pai... não é?

Suspirei.

Vamos ver o lado vampiro.

1. eu conheceria- provavelmente- o meu pai.

2. eu seria bonito.

3. eu seria imortal.

4. eu poderia correr nessa velocidade.

poderia ter qualquer garota aos meus pés.

6. eu poderia ficar com a Bella.

Não entendo por que a Bella não pode entrar no quesito das vantagens humanas, acho que é pelo fato dela ser uma vampira, pelo fato de que ela é imortal e eu envelheceria e ela continuaria com essa aparência.

Mas... era uma decisão difícil.

Eu nunca gostei de ser humano, então não entendo por que eu estou querendo ser agora, já que antes eu era fraco, lento, agora eu tenho estado mais forte e rápido, Jéssica Stanley quase quis ficar comigo... mas eu não entendo por que está tão difícil querer virar um vampiro.

Eu simplesmente tenho medo.

Medo de virar um vampiro.

Medo de estar fazendo a escolha errada.

Talvez eu deva esperar.

Esperar...

"Edward...Edward...chegamos." eu ouvi a voz da bella e acordei dos meus pensamentos.

Eu desci das costas dela e ela se sentou no chão.

Eu fiquei apreciando o local, apenas refletindo sobre isso... e não chegando a lugar algum, então eu resolvi que não tomaria essa decisão agora, me virei e.

Meu Deus.

A Bella estava simplesmente linda.

Os cabelos dela estavam voando com o vento, mas ela estava parada igual a uma estatua, não se mexia, duvidei se respirava.

"Bella?" ela me olhou com o olhar vago. " vampiros podem ficar sem respirar?" ela sorriu e disse.

" podem, mas é ruim ficar sem o olfato." Eu sorri e me sentei ao lado dela.

" hum, o que mais? O que mais os vampiros fazem?" ela fez uma careta pensativa e logo disse.

" somos muito fortes, principalmente quando somos recém criados, quando..." ela abaixou a cabeça e pareceu se corrigir. " se você vampiro você vai ser muito forte durando alguns meses, será mais forte que eu, mais forte que seu pai." Eu sorri.

" e como ele é?" ela enrugou a testa.

"acho que você já me perguntou isso antes, não?" eu ri e abaixei a cabeça. " você já se decidiu?" ela perguntou.

Eu olhei em seus olhos e vi algo que não esperava, ela tinha esperança, esperança de que? De que eu virasse vampiro? Talvez eu possa.

" sim, vou virar um vampiro completo." Ela abriu um sorriso imenso e lindo e disse.

"sério?" eu enruguei a testa.

" não sei" ela fez um bico lindo. " acho que vou esperar , vou ver o que acontece." Ela respirou fundo e assentiu.

" se é o que quer, mas Edward... você sabe que não pode continuar morando com a sua mãe sendo um meio-vampiro recém criado, não sabe?"eu a olhei confuso.

Não havia pensado nesse detalhe,

Era verdade, eu me via as vezes desejando o sangue da minha mãe- agora sei que é isso- eu realmente não podia, mas para onde eu iria? Ficaria vagando, mendigando e dormindo em cemitérios? Fala sério, claro que não, mas isso era verdade.

" Edward." Eu a olhei. " você quer morar comigo?'

**Isabella narrando.**

Eu sabia que Edward não iria querer ferir Elizabeth, se ele o fizesse iria ficar se martirizando pelo resto da vida, então... eu achei que essa era a melhor coisa a se fazer e eu ainda sairia ganhando... ele estaria mais perto ainda de mim.

É claro, teríamos de arrumar o quarto dele e tudo mais, porém eu estaria feliz fazendo isso.

Eu o ensinaria a viver e o mostraria o lado de bom de ser vampiro, não é que eu deseje uma vida dessas para ele, porém é o melhor, nunca houve uma transformação como a dele, isso poderia durar anos ele com essas crises.

"morar com você?" eu sorri e assenti.

" tenho certeza que seria bom, além de que... acho que você se sentiria melhor sem sugar o sangue da sua mãe." Ele abaixou a cabeça, eu também, criei coragem e disse.

" e... a gente ficaria perto um do outro." Ele me olhou assustado, depois ele corou.

Oh céus... como ele fica lindo corado.

"eu...eu...eu...eu...isso...quero dizer." Eu ri baixo e me aproximei. "eu aceito."

Eu sorri animada e pulei em cima dele abraçando-o, então comecei a repetir coisas como _que legal _e ele rindo, ele me abraçou de volta e ficamos os dois assim por algum tempo, então nos separamos.

" hey Bella, sabe o que eu estava me perguntando?" eu enruguei a testa e neguei então ele continuou. " você saí de dia, eu queria saber se o sol não queima você." Eu juro que tentei.

Mas eu simplesmente não consegui conter o riso e então comecei a rir, ri tanto, quando finalmente parei eu disse.

"Edward, está na hora de parar de ler gibis, Vampiros não queimam com a luz do sol... eles brilham." Ele arregalou os olhos e eu disse- agora entusiasmada por ele estar interessado. " quer ver?"

Ele abaixou a cabeça e falou.

" isso quer dizer que ontem, você _realmente _brilhou?" eu assenti. " eu tenho uma vaga lembrança de você brilhando." Ele falou pensativo.

Eu sorri.

" é por que você gostava de me colocar no sol e ficar sentado no meu colo, você sempre foi muito ligado à mim." Eu falei sorrindo, abri meu casaco roxo e o joguei no chão.

" você vai ficar com frio!" ele falou, eu apenas ri.

" Edward, quando você virar vampiro você vai ver que _somos _frios, não sentimos frio." Ele sorriu.

" fala sério." Eu ri da fala dele e andei até uma pequena luz do sol que conseguira aparecer no meio de tantas nuvens e fiquei debaixo dela... brilhando.

Olhei para Edward que me olhava assustado, abismado, me olhava com adoração.

" você... você é linda." Eu ri.

Já havia ouvido isso dele.

**Edward narrando.**

A Bella normalmente- eu digo sem ser na luz- já era linda, _bella,_ maravilhosa, uma deusa em forma humana, um anjo do céu, mas vê-la na luz do sol... era demais para uma pessoa só agüentar.

Seus braços, seu rosto, seu pescoço, cada parte que a blusa descobria, que não estava coberta, estava ali...brilhando, ela brilhava como se houvessem pequenos diamantes incrustados em sua pele, ela ria de mim, da minha reação, com certeza eu deveria estar babando, mas o que a deixou mais bonita não foi isso... foi esse sorriso.

Eu me lembro de te-lo visto algumas vezes, mas ele não era tão belo quanto esse, esse era um sorriso bobo, alegre... apaixonado? Poderia a Bella estar apaixonada por mim? E seus olhos... seus olhos me mostrando toda aquela alegria, uma paixão, logo comigo, aquele garoto sem-graça que morava- atualmente- em _Forks_? Quantos garotos muito mais bonitos que eu moravam aqui? E ela estava apaixonada por mim?

Okay, eu só posso estar viajando, quero dizer... Bella, uma vampira, a garota mais linda que já existiu em todo esse mundo apaixonada por um simples _nerd _– atualmente- que repetiu duas vezes antes de criar vergonha na cara e começar a estudar?

Ela então começou a girar sorrindo, sentindo a luz do sol nela( ela sente isso?), mas depois ela parou e andou até mim, se agachou e falou.

"o que foi, Edward?" eu abaixei a cabeça corado e disse.

" não foi nada... só estava te admirando." Eu a olhei e a vi de cabeça baixa, mas ela não corou.

Ah é... ela é uma vampira.

"agora vem a parte mais difícil." Ela falou para si mesma. " ela mesma provocou isso, não pode me culpar." Eu enruguei a testa.

" o que foi Bella?" ela me olhou séria e falou.

"Edward... você vai sair de casa." Eu suspirei e assenti.

**Isabella narrando.**

Quando nós chegamos juntos na casa dele Elizabeth já desconfiava de algo, perguntou o que eu estava fazendo ali, Edward abaixou a cabeça e disse.

"ela... ela veio me ajudar a arrumar minhas coisas." Elizabeth arregalou os olhos e falou.

" coisas... que coisas? Como assim? O que você quer dizer Edward?" ele estava com medo de falar para a mãe isso, eu meio que podia imaginar.

" eu vou morar com a Bella." Elizabeth arregalou seus olhos verdes e começou a gritar dizendo que era culpa minha, nós dois subimos para o quarto dele e começamos a arrumas as roupas, tudo o que era mais necessário, o resto podíamos comprar, Elizabeth ficava gritando.

" VOCÊ VAI LEVA-LO COM VOCÊ TAMBÉM? VOCÊ VAI COM ESSA GAROTA? EDWARD, ISABELLA NÃO É QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É ELA É UMA." Ele a interrompeu.

" CHEGA! A SENHORA SEMPRE ME DISSE O QUE FAZER, EM QUEM CONFIAR MAS AGORA CHEGA MAMÃE! EU _SEI _O QUE A ISABELLA É... ELA É UMA VAMPIRA E EU SOU UM MEIO-VAMPIRO, EU SEI DISSO! E PARE DE CULPA-LA, O PAPAI JÁ ESTAVA COM ELA QUANDO TE CONHECEU, ERA IMPOSSIVEL ELA ROUBA-LO DE VOCÊ, CASO NÃO TENHA PERCEBIDO..." eu o olhava assustada, ele estava me defendendo. " FOI A _SENHORA _QUE O ROUBOU DELA."

Eu parei.

Parei de respirar.

Como ninguém nunca havia visto por esse lado? Eu fiquei olhando-o estática...

Ele estava _certo_

Fora Elizabeth, fora ela que o roubara de _mim!_

Não o contrario.

Mas não parecia que era apenas eu que estava assim, Elizabeth parecia ter esquecido de respirar também e olhava chocada pra o filho.

" ela... ela colocou isso na sua cabeça?" ele negou.

" não, a_ senhora _me contou isso, a senhora me disse que bella já estava com meu pai há muitos anos quando o conheceu, a senhora me disse isso, então seria impossível que ela tenha feito algo do tipo, pois se ela tivesse feito, ela estaria agora com _ele _e não aqui ao meu lado _comigo _como esteve todos esses anos, estou cansado de seus ciúmes bobos comigo."Elizabeth ficou olhando-o sem acreditar que era seu filho que dizia isso.

E eu sem acreditar que ele _me _defendia.

"vamos, Bella." Ele segurava uma bolsa nas costas e a mala na mão direita como se fossem penas, eu assenti e o segui.

"EDWARD! EDWARD VOLTE!" e ele ficou me puxando pelo caminho enquanto ouvíamos os gritos de Elizabeth...

Eu fui embora como sempre, mas dessa vez estava levando Edward comigo.

E deixando Elizabeth...sozinha

_Com medo_

_Com medo_

_O vampiro... vai me matar._

* * *

foram 15 folhas.

sei que naum parece,

não para leitores de fics,

gente infelizmente eu não poderei responder os comentarios hj pq está tarde e eu tenho aula amanhã(inglês) e estou com sono.

T.T

mas mesmo assim MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS 50 REVIEWS!

TODAS ELAS!

A TODAS QUE ME AJUDARAM MSM COM UMA REVIEW QUE TINHA: CONTINUA.

**sra. Cullen.**

**- CrAzY**

**Marie Ann Cullen.**

**Kika Cullen.**

**Katryna Greenleaf**

**Jessy 01(o capt foi pra vc! vale a pena comentar!)**

**Dani Cullen.94**

**Jessy 01( d novo)**

**raffa**

**Christye-Lupin**

**Lilly Nightfall**

**danda Jabur.**

**Naty**

**Larissa Motoko( p.s.: vc naum é velha)**

**Re Lane Cullen**

**Tammy Cullen**

**Jessy01( d novo)**

**Evelen-chan.**

**nina-chan.**

**Jessy 01( hehe d novo)**

**CocaCullen**

**Jessy 01( pra chegar aos 50!)**

_muito obrigada garotas!_

_(cadê os garotos do ff, eu só vejo eles no naruto ù.Ú)_

_sério muito obrigada,_

_desse jeito eu vou realizar o meu sonho._

_muitissimo obrigada e desculpe por não responder as reviews hj_

_beijão_

_sophie-sama_


	6. angels or devils

_Benhês!_

_eu sei, demorei bastante mas me perdoem, estava no meio de uma S.C.( sem criatividade) e isso é horrivel acreditem,_

_alguns detalhes sobre a fic:_

_THEMES:_

_BELLAX CARLISLE- I`LL REMEMBER YOU- NO SECRETS./ MEMORIES - WITHIN TEMPTATION._

_EDWARDXCARLISLE- PERFECT- SIMPLE PLAN._

_BELLA X JACOB- I`M WITH YOU- AVRIL LAVIGNE/ APOLOGIZE- TAYLOR LAUTNER/MERCY- ONE REPUBLIC._

_BELLA X EDWARD- SOULMATE- NATASHA BEDINGFIELD/BELLA´S LULLABY- TWILIGHT SOUNDTRACK/ HERE WITHOUT YOU- 3 DOORS DOWN/ YOUR SONG- MOULAN ROUGE/ HOW TO TOUCH A GIRL- JOJO/ IF I WERE A BOY- BEYONCÉ._

_EDWARD- BRING ME TO LIFE.- EVANESCENCE_

_BELLA- SUNA NO OSHIRO-KANON/ WHAT´S GOOD FOR ME/ STILL DOLL-KANON_

_JACOB- JUMP- SIMPLE PLAN._

_esses são os que eu tenho, boa leitura._

_o capt necessitará de uma música tema a partir de uma dada parte:_

_.com/watch?v=PpvcsP-v4ho_

_deixem carregando e eu avisarei quando for para dar o play._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capitulo 6 – Angels or Devils._**

Amor é algo engraçado, não tem por que, nem razão, nem hora, às vezes você se encontra implorando para poder se apaixonar por alguém ou por outra pessoa, mas o amor é tão estranho que resolve não lhe dar, não sei se para castigar ou para te ajudar, porém agora amando... eu me sinto tão estranha.

É como se eu nunca tivesse vivido, como se eu estivesse ligada à Edward Cullen de uma forma muito estranha, aonde se ele se movimenta eu me vejo logo me movimentando também, com imãs, satélites, gravidade, eu não entendo, agora tudo o que eu penso são coisas como... será que ele vai gostar? O que eu faço para ele comer? Ou qualquer coisa que tenha ele no meio.

É simplesmente estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo é algo maravilhoso, me pergunto como vivi tantos anos sem isso, talvez seja apenas por que eu não havia o encontrado ou apenas por que eu não procurava.

Mas ele é tão imprevisível... tão maravilhoso.

É como nascer de novo.

Como voltar a ser criança, o dia parece mais brilhante... as estrelas brilham mais... me sinto uma idiota e eu simplesmente... não ligo.

Quando Edward entrou na mansão, eu estava com medo do que ele acharia, mas ele riu e disse.

" é tão claro." Eu ri e olhei para o braço dele, arregalei os olhos e ri mais.

" Edward... seu braço." Eu fiquei em frente a ele e toquei em seu braço, que brilhava um pouco. " está brilhando."

Ele olhou para o braço e sorriu.

" é...isso quer dizer que estou ficando bonito." Eu fiquei séria.

" não comece com isso, você é lindo Edward... mesmo humano, meio-vampiro ou vampiro... você é lindo." Ele me olhou e corou, eu sorri.

Ele andou mais um pouco e falou.

"mas... essa daqui é a sua casa? Essa...essa...essa...MANSÃO?" eu ri e me aproximei dele novamente e toquei em sua mão.

"_nossa_ Mansão." Okay, eu realmente estava em dúvida se era dele ou minha, agora ficou mais fácil, ele sorriu para mim e pegou minha mão, a levantou e a beijou, eu abaixei a cabeça.

" vamos arranjar um quarto para você." Eu falei antes de escolhermos um quarto para ele.

O quarto era perto do meu, a vista era simplesmente esplendida, a melhor da casa, por enquanto decidimos que ele dormiria no meu quarto( já que tinha uma cama) enquanto eu comprava as coisas com o dinheiro que o pai dele mandava tanto para ele quanto para mim.

Como eu quase não comia( não preciso), muito sobrava para mim( eu não gastei quase nada) e eu controlava os gastos de Edward, e guardei para sua faculdade, eu gastaria um pouco comprando uma cama e as coisa que ele necessitava.

Mas a verdade é que tenho pensado em dar para ele um presente.

Mas um presente de verdade, algo que ele realmente vá gostar.

Um presente de boas vindas, afinal... ele estava finalmente voltando para casa e eu estava muito feliz com isso, mas não sei o que dar para um garoto de 17 anos meio-vampiro.

Nunca fui boa em presentes, isso é um fato, pra o meu pai quando eu era pequena eu fazia pequenos cartões que todo ano tinham a mesma frase : _gosto muito de você, beijos, Bella._

Poucas vezes eu colocara um _eu te amo_, eu puxei ao meu pai, somos um tanto... bem, não somos bons em nos expressar, tanto que esse foi um dos motivos de eu ter deixado de lado a idéia de me declarar- ao menos agora- para Edward.

Para Carlisle a única coisa que eu dei para ele foi um porta retrato com a nossa foto... que por algum motivo sumiu quando ele foi embora.

Espero que tenha sido ele que tenha levado.

Eu suspirei enquanto via a chova cair do lado de fora da _parede_ de vidro do meu quarto cor-de-rosa enquanto Edward fazia uma lição qualquer.

" Bella?" eu o olhei entediada. " você não vai fazer suas tarefas?" eu fiz uma careta e disse.

" eu já fiz." Ele fez um _hum_ e voltou a tarefa.

Mas eu tinha certeza que ele queria saber mais, por isso.

" fiz ontem a noite, digamos que eu não durma então." Ele me interrompeu.

" vampiros não dormem?" eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. "nunca?" eu repeti o gesto.

" o que mais?" eu ri do entusiasmo dele.

" não comemos, somente bebemos sangue" não acho que o somente deveria estar na frase, beber sangue não é lá uma coisa para se vangloriar. " mas eu gosto de comer, eu e meu pai." Ele enrugou a testa.

" seu pai?" eu assenti.

" Carlisle me salvou há trinta anos... mas ele salvou meu pai também, mas digamos que Charlie não seja um vampiro muito normal." Ele abaixou a cabeça.

" meu pai..." eu senti a tristeza vindo dele,

Era muito evidente.

Ele _queria_ conhecer Carlisle.

Ele _necessitava_ conhecer o Carlisle.

Eu abaixei a cabeça, eu simplesmente _não sabia_ o que dizer a ele, mas eu tinha de dizer alguma coisa, vê-lo triste assim.

São nessas horas que eu tenho raiva do Carlisle, edward com certeza preferia milhões de vezes que o pai tivesse ficado com ele do que longe dele como ele fez, mas eu imagino o que Edward vá pensar quando descobrir que Carlisle possuí uma nova família...

Uma nova família.

Será que algum dia Carlisle pensou em mim?

Ou melhor.

Pensou no filho dele?

Edward era apenas um bebê, ele precisava do Carlisle, não só ele, mas Elizabeth... Elizabeth precisava dele.

Ela o amava mais do que tudo,

Um amor por um vampiro,

Dizem que um vampiro é um veneno, um veneno em si, em sua existência, um veneno que faz as pessoas caírem de amores, destruírem suas vidas, um veneno que penetra no coração antes que percebam, um veneno que não possuí dor no inicio mas que logo mostra as garras e faz os humanos sofrerem ao verem que é um amor quase que impossível.

Menos quando um vampiro _quer_ transformar um humano em vampiro.

O que não foi o caso de Elizabeth.

Acho que isso foi uma das coisas que mais a machucou, quando um vampiro transforma o amor de sua vida em vampira- no caso dela ser humana – geralmente é quando ela insiste muito, e então... isso prova que ela realmente o ama e que ele a ama.

Para Elizabeth era mais do que isso, para elizabeth se Carlisle a transformasse em vampira isso significaria que ele a amava mais do que a mim- não sei de onde ela tirou isso- isso significaria que ele realmente a amava, isso significaria que ela era mais importante do que parecia, para ela... isso era quase que o ar.

Ela necessitava isso, essa única prova de amor,

Uma prova que a mataria,

Mas Carlisle não transformava ninguém que não estivesse morrendo, no leito de morte, ela não sabia disso.

Mas ele não sabia o que ele estava fazendo quando elizabeth teve Edward, ele estava fazendo a coisa que sempre detestara... estava _matando _uma vida que nem havia nascido ainda.

Eu me levantei a andei graciosamente até edward que havia deixado os cadernos de lado e agora ficava encarando a colcha cor de rosa – eu tive de trocar a antiga, estava daquele jeito há uns dezessete anos, estava mofada, essa parecia em melhor estado- e me sentei ao lado dele colocando meus braços frios em torno do pescoço dele e fechei os olhos o consolando, ele ficara assustado mas logo ele se acalmou e tocou no meu braço...

Edward...

Como eu queria saber ler mentes agora ...

Não que realmente precise...

Edward..

**Edward narrando**

Eu não sabia o que pensar do meu pai.

Uma parte de mim gosta dele, uma parte de mim sempre diz:_ perdoe-o ele fez isso para o seu bem, tentou te proteger do que você é, do que ele é._

Mas a outra me manda odia-lo, pois ele me deixou, deixou a mim, a minha mãe e a bella, ela fica me dizendo: _ele te deixou, ele deixou todos vocês e não deu nenhuma noticia, ele não se importa com vocês._

E me deixam confuso, eu me pergunto se meu pai se perguntou se eu estava bem?

Como eu estava?

Se algum dia ele pensou em mim?

Eu não sei nada sobre ele...

" sabe Edward... eu perdi a minha mãe com oito anos, eu a vi ser morta por um vampiro na minha frente." Eu arregalei os olhos.

a... isso...

meu deus.

A Bella viu a mãe ser morta na sua frente e depois ela se transformou no que matou a mãe dela.

Eu posso nunca ter conhecido o meu pai, mas nunca tive experiências traumáticas como a que a bella teve, não sabia que vampiros existiam até o dia em que a bella me contou, mas isso.

" eu fiquei com pânico de vampiros, um pânico mais do que tudo, mas ninguém acreditaria se eu disse-se que foram vampiros que a mataram...então eu conheci o seu pai." Eu arregalei os olhos.

Fala sério.

E eu fico aqui reclamando da minha vida.

Primeiro ela viu a mãe morrer.

Segundo ela virou o que o assassino da mãe era.

E terceiro o meu pai é um vampiro.

" edward a última coisa que seu pai queria era que você sofresse, por favor tente compreende-lo como eu tento, não peço que o perdoe e que abra os braços quando ele chegar mas... que apenas dê uma chance dele se redimir." Eu a olhei e assenti.

" eu vou tentar." Ela sorriu e colocou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

Algo em mim me mandou ficar alerta mas eu apenas mandei isso para o espaço e aproveitei a sensação boa que ele estava me dando.

" bom garoto." Ela falou dando um leve selinho no meu pescoço.

Eu estremeci, o contato dos lábios frios dela com o meu pescoço me fez respirar mais rápido, sentir meu coração acelerar, eu fechei os olhos e tentei me controlar, ela se separou e sorriu para mim.

" seu cheiro é bom, sabia? é de dar água na boca." Eu arregalei os olhos e ela começou a rir. " mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá te morder... a não ser que você peça." Eu enruguei a testa.

" por que eu pediria?" ela suspirou e disse.

" por que o único modo de te transformar em um vampiro de verdade é te mordendo." Eu abaixei a cabeça e disse.

" não sei se vou ser um vampiro completo, bella." Eu comecei. " não sei se quero isso."

**Isabella narrando.**

Eu não posso negar que não gostei nada de ouvir isso, suspirei e andei até o sofá e me deitei nele.

" edward... não acho que tenha escolha para ser sincera." Ele me olhou e suspirou.

Ele tentava não ver aquela verdade, tentava não ver que ele simplesmente não tinha escolha, edward havia nascido um meio-vampiro e _nunca _poderia voltar ou ser humano.

Por que ele- se olhar de um certo modo- nunca foi.

Eu tinha que respeitar esse momento dele,

Mas sei que uma hora eu não poderei mais fazer isso e edward terá de escolher entre ser vampiro ou meio-vampiro, na verdade... ele não terá de escolher nada pois... ele nasceu para ser vampiro.

Como eu nasci para ser vampira.

Isso foi o que eu pensei quando virei vampira, meu cheiro- segundo carlisle- era muito delicioso, atraia vampiros, eu era muito desastrada, um imã para problemas, se alguma coisa ruim estivesse acontecendo há mil milhas de mim... ela com certeza me encontraria.

Edward não tem _exatamente _esse tipo de problema, os dele são que:

1. não sei o que os volturi podem fazer ao descobrir que existe um meio-vampiro em transformação...

Mas não acho que vá ser uma coisa boa.

poderia ficar com essas crises e sentindo o veneno dele mesmo nele por anos... ou até para sempre.

E não acho que ele vá gostar disso.

3. não faço idéia.

Porém sei que há mais coisas.

Suspirei.

" Edward... qual é o seu maior sonho de consumo?" ele me olhou e enrugou a testa.

" para quê isso agora?" eu dei de ombros.

" não sei, apenas curiosidade." Falei me sentando e olhando-o.

Ele riu e mexeu nos cabelos.

" ah... sei lá, quando eu era pequeno eu me lembro de sempre querer uma bicicleta... até que um dia minha mãe comprou uma." Eu ri me lembrando.

" fui eu, ela era azul, a melhor da loja, imaginei que você fosse gostar de velocidade." Ele arregalou os olhos e disse.

" foi você?" eu assenti. " uau, você acertou mas... hoje em dia... eu não sei, estou pior que cego em tiroteio." Eu suspirei, assim eu nunca encontraria um presente para ele.

Suspirei e decidi que iria para Seattle quando pudesse.

" mas se quiser me dar algo... esqueça, não quero que gaste nada comigo." Eu o olhei confusa, ele se levantou e se sentou ao meu lado, eu o encarava surpresa, eu automaticamente me virei ficando completamente de frente a ele. " se for para alguém gastar dinheiro, que seja eu." De repente eu olhei para os lábios dele, os olhos dele também pareciam focados nos meus, foi como se o mundo parasse de girar, minha respiração acelerou- coisa que nunca acontecia- e eu senti meu coração congelado querer bater, eu ouvia os batimentos acelerados do dele e comecei a me aproximar mais.

A gravidade parou de ser o centro da terra, mas sim os lábios daquele rapaz que como um imã me puxavam lentamente, isso era irracional, errado.

E deliciosamente maravilhoso.

Era uma sensação única.

Eu mordi o meu lábio inferior.

" eu sou vampira, edward." Eu juntei minhas únicas forças e controle para murmurar isso.

E em resposta eu ouvi.

"não... não agora." Então ele juntou nossos lábios.

Eu fechei meus olhos e deixei ele aprofundar o beijo, era tudo tão novo para mim, para ele eu não sei, não me foquei em sua vida pessoal desse jeito, mas para mim, eu nunca havia beijado em todos esses quarenta e oito anos, e agora... agora eu estava beijando o rapaz que eu descobri que amava.

Eu já havia ouvido descrições, visto pessoas representando, me contando... mas sentir o que eu estou sentindo, beijar, o ciúmes da Jéssica, tudo é tão surreal.

É tão mágico,

Eu não entendi como tudo isso aconteceu ou estava acontecendo... porém estava ali.

Ou aqui.

Edward estava aqui me beijando, eu não entendia o que se passava na mente dele, mas por mais que essa vontade estivesse quase me matando... eu não saberia.

Ele se separou de mim lentamente um tanto confuso e me olhando com algum sentimento que eu não consegui descrever.

" o que ... o que foi isso?" eu perguntei confusa e ofegante, não por falta de ar por causa do beijo... mas pela presença dele... tão perto de mim.

" eu não sei... mas... sei que não quero que acabe." Então ele uniu nossos lábios de novo.

Em mais um beijo roubado.

E o mais estranho?

Eu estou gostando... e como estou.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eu não conseguia deixar de sorri enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de _Forks,_ não me lembro da última vez que senti isso, se é que algum dia eu senti isso.

Esse sentimento que faz meu coração inflar entre as minhas costelas quase batendo.

Eu apertei a alça da minha bolsa enquanto sorria observando as pequenas gotículas de chuva caírem e fazerem barulho no chão e no meu guarda-chuva.

Não que eu precisasse de um guarda-chuva, mas neste momento estou me sentindo tão humana, Edward trouxe de volta o que havia de humano em mim, todas as minhas emoções a flor da pele, como se eu fosse uma adolescente normal, uma garota normal.

E era isso que eu queria ser.

Mas não podia.

Então eu aproveitava esses momentos com ele,

Mas ainda sim esses mesmos momentos são indescritíveis,

Me sentir como uma garota normal como eu sempre quis, me apaixonando e me tornando mais uma tola como elas.

Por algum motivo... isso me parecia bom.

Eu coloquei uma mecha de cabelo minha atrás da orelha e olhei para o lado.

Enruguei a testa.

Andei até a pequena placa e li com cuidado seu conteúdo.

Sorri, é claro!

Mas é muito óbvio.

Andei até a porta da casa e bati na porta, esperei um pouco e logo vi um garoto de cabelos pretos bagunçados e um óculos de aro preto abri-la e me olhar deslumbrado.

" s-s-s-s-sim?" eu sorri e disse.

" eu... vi a placa e... vocês estão vendendo um piano?" ele assentiu. " eu posso vê-lo?" o rapaz pareceu acordar e disse.

" claro, claro, sim o piano é novo e nunca foi usado, venha ver." Eu falei um _com licença_ e fechei meu guarda-chuva ao entrar, ele me levou até uma sala aonde o piano estava.

E ele era perfeito.

Sua madeira era de um branco impecável, de causa, as teclas de marfim combinavam perfeitamente com o piano, eu sorri só de imaginar Edward tocando aquele instrumento.

Seria lindo.

Eu me sentei na banqueta e deixei meus dedos tocarem levemente em algumas teclas formando uma fraca melodia, eu sorri.

" você toca?" eu ouvi e ri em seguida e olhei para o rapaz.

" sim, mas não conte a ninguém, ele não será para mim." Falei tocando novamente nas teclas, ele enrugou a testa, eu sorri e disse. " será para o meu..." eu não sabia como denomina-lo. Protegido? Ou o que eu queria... namorado?

Então apenas suspirei e disse.

" bem, será um presente." Ele assentiu e eu perguntei.

" com licença mas... e o preço?" o rapaz enrugou a testa e falou.

" bem, o preço é meio caro já que ele é novo, de alguns meses atrás, mas eu posso fazer um desconto para a senhorita...?" eu fiz uma cara que entendi e sorri dizendo.

" Bella." Ele assentiu sorrindo.

" certo, eu posso fazer um desconto." Eu ri e falei.

" não, eu... prefiro o preço normal, você pode ter problemas em me dar um desconto." Ele assentiu e suspirou aliviado, então me veio a pergunta: quem em sã consciência venderia um piano lindo desses em tão bom estado e novo?

Não era a pergunta que mais me matava de curiosidade no momento, mas era uma pergunta confusa.

" por que vão vende-lo se é novo?" eu perguntei, o rapaz riu e falou.

" minha mãe é fascinada por piano, mas ninguém aqui em casa sabe tocar então é melhor vender do que ficar aí só ocupando espaço e empoeirando." Eu sorri agradecida.

Começamos a negociar o preço e eu disse que voltaria no dia seguinte com o pessoal para leva-lo para minha casa, é claro, pessoal de confiança que trabalhara com Carlisle e comigo há muitos anos.

Não que eu tenha essa parte é claro.

Logo eu saí da casa e voltei a caminhar pelas ruas chuvosas de Forks enquanto sorria cada vez mais animada, como tudo podia estar indo tão bem?

Edward e eu estávamos começando a _andar_.

Eu havia encontrado o presente perfeito para ele, um piano para ele tocar para mim as mais belas melodias.

E logo logo ele seria um vampiro completo.

Não é que eu queira que ele _morra_, mas eu simplesmente sei que é o melhor para ele.

É melhor para ele e para todos que edward vire um vampiro completo, eu não sei se ele agüentaria todas as crises de transformação, ele poderia querer se _matar._

Agora que eu realmente o conheci.

Não sei se consigo viver sem ele.

Balancei a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos, sorri, não era hora de pensar nessas coisas, sorri e vi a fina chuva cair, tirei o guarda-chuva da cabeça e o fechei o jogando do lado e comecei a sentir as finas gotas de chuva caírem no meu rosto.

De repente eu senti uma energia, um olhar sobre mim, foi tudo tão rápido que quando eu me vi estava no local de onde vinha o olhar em posição de ataque.

Mas não havia ninguém,

Eu suspirei e balancei a cabeça, alguém estava ali antes, disso eu tinha certeza.

Não era um dos nossos mas ao mesmo tempo não era um humano, era uma presença que eu nunca havia sentido em toda minha vida de humana e/ou de vampira.

Voltei a posição normal ainda desconfiada, por algum motivo eu tinha um pressentimento estranho, parecia algo que não seria nem ruim, nem bom.

Algo diferente.

Balancei a cabeça.

Estou pensando demais, só pode ser isso,

Me virei e peguei meu guarda-chuva e voltei a andar, havia algo... e eu iria descobrir.

---------------------------------

**Narradora narrando.**

O rapaz tentava abotoar a camisa e ao mesmo tempo calçar o sapato para ao menos fingir que possuía uma aparência descente ao mesmo tempo, ele jogou o sapato fora e deixou a camisa do jeito que estava, se demorasse muito com certeza teria problemas, isso era algo de máxima importância.

O garoto começou a correr o mais rápido que pode com o vento quase machucando sua pele morena, se alguém o visse diria que ele treinava todo santo dia para correr assim, pois o rapaz estava correndo como um corredor profissional.

Não demorou muito o rapaz chegou a uma casa mínima que antigamente era de um cinza, o rapaz sorriu, correra tanto e nem ao menos estava ofegante.

Ele amava isso.

Respirou um pouco antes de entrar na casa sem nem ao menos bater e ver um homem alto e podia parecer seu irmão conversar com uma moça de cabelos negros.

"eu vi." o menor falou sem deixar o mais alto falar nada. "eu vi uma fria."

O mais alto e a moça arregalaram os olhos.

" isso é impossível" murmurou a moça. "eles foram embora há anos, não foram?"

" o que exatamente você viu?" perguntou o mais alto com uma face séria.

" uma mulher linda, com um cheiro que machucava meu nariz, ela era branca como um papel e...droga, eu senti uma raiva imensa quando a vi!"

O mais alto respirou fundo e pensou um pouco antes de falar.

" reúna todos, precisamos saber o que está acontecendo."

---------------------------

**Isabella narrando.**

eu já havia organizado tudo para levarem o piano para a casa amanhã, com certeza Edward adoraria o piano, era perfeito para ele, mas eu tinha certeza que mais perfeito ainda seria levar um pouco de comida para ele.

Lembrar que Edward comia era algo estranho, não estou acostumada com isso, quem cuidava disso era Elizabeth, não eu, então eu estou me esforçando para lembrar.

E era isso que eu pensava enquanto colocava as coisas do carinho no caixa e pagava com o cartão que carlisle me mandou há... algum tempo.

Apenas para manter as aparências, pedi a um rapaz do supermercado me ajudar a levar as compras para a picape, eu agradeci e entrei nela, eu dirigi até uma loja de comida chinesa não muito conhecida aqui em _Forks _e comprei um pequeno lanche para Edward, voltei para a picape e não demorei muito a chegar em casa.

A luz da sala estava acesa e Edward assistia Tv calmamente, o noticiário falava sobre uma série de assassinatos que aconteciam em Seattle, eu sorri ao vê-lo tão a vontade, levei as compras para a cozinha e peguei a comida chinesa e levei para a sala.

" Edward?" ele pareceu acordar do transe e me olhou, sorriu.

" você adivinhou meus pensamentos, bella, como sabia que eu estava com fome?" eu dei um sorriso forçado.

" não é muito difícil, você é humano, Edward." Ele se levantou sorrindo mais ainda e pegando a comida da minha mão.

" claro, claro, claro." Ele cantarolou enquanto abria o pequeno recipiente que continha a comida dentro, eu me sentei ao seu lado e o vi começar a comer com uma vontade louca, acho que deveria ter comprado mais comida.

**Edward narrando.**

Comida boa, boa, boa, muito boa, como a bella adivinhou que eu estava com fome? Só o fato de eu ser humano não quer dizer nada, talvez pelo fato de eu não ter comido muita coisa hoje, eu comi rápido e silenciosamente, quando terminei agradeci novamente a bella e não pude deixar e notar em como ela estava linda, mas precisava de roupas novas.

Não que as roupas fossem feias, mas pareciam antigas.

" bella?" ela me olhou curiosa. " quando foi a última vez que você comprou roupas novas?" ela arregalou os olhos.

Abaixou a cabeça e fez um bico.

" eu sei que preciso de roupas novas, mas eu não sei escolher, estão tão ruins assim?" dei um sorriso meio falso.

" ahn... acho melhor irmos a _seattle _um dia desses para comprarmos roupas." Ela me olhou com um olhar desconfiado.

Droga.

Ela olhou para o jornal virado para baixo na mesa de centro, se inclinou para pega-lo, eu tentei pega-lo antes mas ela foi mais rápida.

Seus olhos liam as linhas rapidamente com um olhar cada vez mais assustado.

Então, ela se levantou e me olhou.

**Isabella narrando.**

" NO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO? AH DEIXE-ME ADIVINHAR: AGORA QUE EU TENHO PODERES IGUAL AO HOMEM ARANHA EU VOU ATÉ SEATTLE MATAR ALGUNS VAMPIROS RECÉM-CRIADOS?" okay, agora era sério,

Esse garoto tinha problemas mentais,

Oh por que ele tinha de puxar para Elizabeth nesse ponto? POR QUE SENHOR?

AQUELA ELIZABETH IDIOTA TINHA QUE PASSAR ESSA _QUALIDADE _PARA O EDWARD.

MAS É CLARO!

" bella... não é isso."eu o olhei com uma raiva descomunal, eu nunca tive tanta vontade de dar um cascudo em alguém como agora. " okay, não é _bem _isso."

Alguém está querendo morrer hoje.

E não é o gato da vizinha da Elizabeth- aquele bicho me odeia.

" não é _bem _ISSO? ENTÃO O QUE É EDWARD ANTHONY MANSON CULLEN?" sim, agora ele sabe que está encrencado, eu o chamei pelo nome completo- que é bem grandinho.

" okay, eu achei que agora que eu tinha poderes de meio-vampiro eu podia testa-los... foi... uma má idéia não foi?" ele perguntou sem me olhar.

" edward... edward! Oh! edward os seus poderes de vampiro podem chegar e não chegar, eles... você está em transformação e não sabemos ainda o que pode acontecer." Eu me sentei e respirei fundo tentando me acalmar.

" não sabemos nem se um dia isso irá parar, você pode ficar com essas transformações indo e vindo por..." eu o olhei séria. " para sempre."

Ele arregalou os olhos.

"não, não, não, não." Ele começou a repetir isso várias vezes, depois de alguns minutos ele parou e me olhou.

" você não está falando sério." (n/a dêem play na música).

**this is the last time  
that I'm ever gonna come here tonight  
this is the last time - I will fall  
into a place that fails us all - inside**

_Essa será a última vez  
Que eu virei aqui essa noite  
Essa será a última vez que irei cair  
Num lugar que nos enfraquece_

**Edward narrando.**

Ela simplesmente _não podia _estar falando sério, ficar com aquela dor insuportável para sempre e... não.

Não...

Não!!!!!!!

"eu realmente queria não estar falando sério mas... mas eu estou Edward, pode ser que a sua transformação dure para sempre." Eu tapei meus ouvidos e me levantei me virando.

Isso não pode ser verdade,

Não,

Eu não _mereço _isso!

Não mereço ficar com essa dor idiota.

Se eu soubesse que isso aconteceria...

Se eu soubesse que isso aconteceria se eu conhecesse os vampiros...

Eu...

Eu...

" EU PREFERIA NUNCA SABER SOBRE OS VAMPIROS!" então eu vi.

Vi o que tinha falado.

Eu não tinha raciocinado, não podia ter raciocinado falando isso para ela...

Me virei lentamente tentando me preparar para o que eu iria ver mas isso era impossível,

Aquela foi uma das piores visões que eu já tive,

Bella tapava a boca assustada com as mãos e seus olhos se encontravam cheios de lágrimas, ela mostrava uma dor desumana.

É claro que eu não deveria estar raciocinando.

Conhecer a verdade sobre vampiros queria dizer conhecer a bella, mas se eu negava isso, desejava nunca saber era como dizer que eu preferia nunca ter conhecido ela.

**I can see the pain in you  
I can see the love in you  
but fighting all the demons will take time  
it will take time**

_Eu consigo ver a dor __em você  
Eu consigo ver o amor __em você  
Mas lutar contra todos os demônios levará tempo  
Levará tempo_

O que nunca seria verdade,

Bella era inocente, a única inocente dessa história, a única que apenas tentou de tudo para ficar com meu pai e fez o que ele quis, até eu... eu a pessoa que ela protegeu por tanto tempo não sou inocente.

Eu mesmo sem querer as vezes me vejo discriminado-a, se duvidar eu devo ter chegado até a culpa-la alguma vez pelo meu pai,

Os erros de alguém todos passados para um anjo...

Não, bella não era um anjo... ela parecia, mas por dentro, bem lá no fundo eu sei que há um demônio, um demônio de olhos vermelhos que é louco por sangue humano, um sádico que gosta de ver o sofrimento dos outros,

Mas ela não era assim, não parecia ser, mas em algum lugar ela era, mas somente ela?

Por que eu a estava dizendo que _ela _era um demônio somente por ser uma vampira? Somente por isso ela deveria ser um demônio? Não, não estou dizendo que isso não exista dentro dela, por dentro em algum lugar ela é esse demônio, mas todos somos.

Todos dentro de nós possuímos um mal, possuímos uma outra personalidade, algo que devemos aprender a controlar e não ser controlado.

Algo que quer nos destruir.

**the angels they burn inside for us  
are we ever  
are we ever gonna learn to fly  
the devils they burn inside of us  
are we ever gonna come back down  
come around  
I'm always gonna worry about the things that could make us cold**

_Anjos queimam internamente por nós  
Será que algum dia nós  
Será que algum dia nós aprenderemos a voar?  
Os demônios queimam dentro de nós  
Será que algum dia iremos retornar?  
Se recuperar?  
Sempre irei me incomodar com as coisas que poderiam nos fazer mal_

Meu pai não quis ser um monstro, ele dominou o demônio dentro de si e se fez um anjo, bella fez o mesmo, como um anjo da guarda me protegeu desde o dia em que eu nasci, ela _era_ o meu anjo da guarda, se duvidar ela ainda é, o anjo que cuida de mim e me protege mesmo que eu possa não merecer.

Mas ela era um anjo, isso era um fato, e eu estava tentando por a culpa nela pelo o que eu era, a culpa não era da bella, não foi bella quem me pôs no mundo, bella não é minha mãe, não é meu pai, bella é a pessoa que cuidou de mim como um irmão mais novo.

Irmão mais novo? Era isso que eu era para ela? Eu não queria ser isso, não queria ser isso, eu queria ser outra coisa, mas o que? Não entendia por que somente de olhar para os olhos dela eu me acalmava, o por que de somente com ela eu não precisar me preocupar com as vozes que ficavam vindo na minha mente, com ela eu sabia que não precisava me preocupar com o veneno que ficava percorrendo nas minhas veias desde que eu nasci e que foi dominado pelo meu pai.

Ele sim, ele sim era um outro anjo, mas o que eu estava fazendo para deter isso? ele me protegeu por dezessete anos mesmo sem estar comigo, ele fez a parte dele, a parte de proteger o filho, ele se afastou para me proteger segundo a bella, para _nos _proteger.

Agora era a minha vez de me proteger, não era?

Mas eu tenho medo.

**this is the last time  
that I'm ever gonna give in tonight  
are there angels or devils crawling here?  
I just want to know what blurs and what is clear - to see**

_Essa será a última vez  
Que eu desistirei essa noite  
Há anjos e demônios rastejando aqui?  
Eu apenas queria saber o que está embaçado e o que está claro para ver_

Medo de me tornar um vampiro.

Medo do demônio que sempre esteve adormecido dentro de mim e agora queria se libertar.

Não era que eu fosse um anjo, eu não era.

Mas talvez eu pudesse ser,

Talvez com a ajuda da bella.

Mas eu não acho que teria a ajuda da bella depois do falei agora.

Eu havia falado a pior coisa que eu podia falar, era como estar negando ela, como se eu não quisesse te-la ao meu lado para sempre...

E eu queria, mas havia algo me impedindo.

Me impedindo de ficar com ela para sempre,

Era o meu medo.

Meu medo de me tornar esse demônio que está escondido dentro de mim,

Medo de perder a mim mesmo se virar vampiro,

Medo de querer tanto sangue que talvez não vá querer mais tanto a bella.

Bella que neste momento havia se levantado com um olhar sombrio e nostálgico.

**still I can see the pain in you  
and I can see the love in you  
and fighting all the demons will take time  
it will take time**

_Ainda assim consigo ver a dor __em você  
E consigo ver o amor __em você  
E lutar contra todos os demônios levará tempo  
Levará tempo_

" se não queria ter conhecido quem você é, me perdoe Edward, mas devo dizer... que se não fosse por mim seria por outra pessoa..." ela me olhou no fundo dos olhos, eu senti algo muito ruim... eu me senti...

Eu me senti o demônio que tinha medo de me tornar,

O demônio que havia machucado uma pessoa inocente.

O demônio que a estava vendo ela morrer aos poucos como se houvesse um veneno queimando em suas veias,

Um demônio sádico que sorri enquanto vê ela sofrer mais do que já sofreu antes,

Um demônio masoquista que sorri enquanto a vê sangrando por dentro com seu sangue puro e se tortura sem toma-lo.

" e essa pessoa." Sua voz saiu tremida, ela se virou e abaixou a cabeça antes de falar. " não seria tão piedosa e paciente como eu sou, essa pessoa Edward... ela te mataria, então... cuidado com o que deseja." Ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou soslaio. " por que ele pode se realizar."

E então ela não estava mais lá.

Sim,eu era esse demônio sádico e masoquista, eu era esse demônio que via bella sangrar internamente e se contorcer de dor e que sorria.

Eu a estava machucado e tudo o que ela havia feito foi me tratar bem e cuidar de mim.

Que belo amigo eu era.

Que belo filho eu era.

Eu não estava orgulhando ninguém da minha família, não orgulhava nenhum dos dois sangues nas minhas veias,

Não orgulhava nem a mim mesmo com essa atitude.

Mas por que orgulharia?

Quem se orgulharia de estar matando alguém por dentro?

Quem se orgulharia de mim?

O meio-vampiro idiota e criança que acha que tudo será flores e que é inocente de tudo, o meio-vampiro que agora se acha o super-herói que salva todos e o mundo no final mas que na verdade é apenas o vilão da história que se veste de bom.

O mal menino que se finge de bom,

Talvez essa seja a história da minha vida,

Ser o demônio que tenho medo de ser, eu sou ele.

Só posso ser.

Mas me finjo de anjo.

Um bom e puro anjo que é a bella.

Ela não mereceu essas palavras...nunca mereceria.

De repente eu senti minha garganta arder, minhas veias a pulsar forte, meu coração a acelerar.

De novo não.

O veneno percorria minhas veias insuportavelmente, eu tentei me segurar ao máximo para não gritar,

Mas eu não conseguir.

Soltei o maior grito da minha vida e então eu percebi.

Eu não estava sozinho.

Não estava...

E eu sabia que a ajuda não demoraria a chegar.

**the angels they burn inside for us  
are we ever  
are we ever gonna learn to fly  
the devils they burn inside of us  
are we ever gonna come back down - come around  
I'm always gonna worry about the things that could break us**

_Anjos queimam internamente por nós  
Será que algum dia nós  
Será que algum dia nós aprenderemos a voar?  
Os demônios queimam dentro de nós  
Será que algum dia iremos retornar?  
Se recuperar?  
Sempre irei me incomodar com as coisas que poderiam nos quebrar_

**Isabella narrando.**

Eu nunca imaginei ouvir aquilo da boca de Edward, eu sabia que estava sendo difícil para ele mas... mas eu nunca imaginei que ele também não queria ter me conhecido, eu não tive culpa!

Elizabeth mostrou a foto!

Eu iria esperar até o momento certo para saber o que fazer, mas eu não pude.

Não pude por que a Elizabeth quis que ele me odiasse por ser uma vampira.

Mas ele não me odiou,

Ele gostou mais de mim,

Ele se aproximou de mim.

Mas era tudo mentira,

Tudo era mentira, tudo.

Todos os sorrisos,

Todos os beijos,

Todas as loucuras que eu estava vivendo,

A alegria de viver,

Tudo era culpa de uma ilusão...

A ilusão de que ele poderia me amar também.

Não, Edward não me amava.

Ele me odiava,

Me odiava por eu ser uma vampira,

Me odiava por que eu lhe contei a verdade,

Eu não fiz isso por que eu quis!

Porcaria, eu sou inocente.

" EU SOU INOCENTE!" eu gritei enquanto sentia as gotas da chuva baterem em mim no meio da floresta,

Eu não queria ficar lá,

Eu queria ficar sozinha e se ele não me queria por perto então eu não apareceria,

Por mais que eu quisesse neste momento ir até onde o carlisle está meu amor e minha responsabilidade não me deixam,

Eu o amava demais,

Esse era o meu erro,

Eu me apaixonei por ele e isso deixava tudo pior,

Ser odiada por quem você ama, odiada por algo que não é culpa sua,

Eu não tenho culpa de ser uma vampira, não tenho culpa se o amo,

Eu me agachei e senti as lágrimas caírem pelos meus olhos, ele me machucou gravemente,

Muito gravemente,

De repente eu ouvi um grito,

Era a voz de edward!

Por mais que uma parte de mim me dissesse para esquece-lo pelo que ele fez comigo agora a pouco.

Eu o amava mais, e esse parte me fez ir de volta para casa.

Eu corri o mais rápido que pude e quando cheguei lá estava ele,

Deitado no chão com as mãos no pescoço enquanto se contorcia em agonia.

Era a pior visão que eu já vira,

E pelo que eu estava pensando ela duraria um pouco.

" EDWARD!" eu corri para o seu lado,

Me agachei e fiz um carinho na cabeça dele.

" faça." Ele pediu rouco.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

Ele não poderia estar falando...

Não poderia estar falando de...

" a dor vai passar se eu fizer, mas só daqui há alguns dias, Edward... você não quer, não vou obriga-lo." Ele me olhou com seus olhos que tentavam de alguma forma mudar do verde para o vermelho.

" eu quero... que passe... quero..." ele falava, respirou fundo e falou. " ficar ao seu lado." Eu arregalei os olhos.

Mas o melhor ou pior veio depois.

" para sempre." Ele terminou a frase.

_Para sempre._

_Para sempre_

_Para sempre._

Isso ecoou pela minha mente por alguns minutos,

Uma alegria brotou em mim, mas ao mesmo tempo uma tristeza, eu abaixei os olhos e disse.

" me perdoe, Edward." Ele me olhou confuso achando que eu não o faria,

Mas eu o fiz,

Respirei fundo e deixei o monstro subir a mim, me abaixei e fiz o pior...

Eu mordi Edward.

**if I was to give in - give it up  
- and then  
take a breath - make it deep  
cause it might be the last one you get  
be the last one  
that could make us cold  
you know that they could make us cold**

_Se eu fosse desistir - desistir disso  
- e então  
Respirar - tornar isso profundo  
Porque pode ser a última chance que existe  
A última  
Que poderia nos fazer mal_

-------------------

**Narradora narrando.**

O rapaz jogava a bola para o alto e a pegava de novo, ele fazia isso há algum tempo, frios... frios aqui, aqui novamente.

A razão pela qual a sua vida mudara completamente, a razão pela qual ela se destruira estava de volta a Forks,

Ele apertou a bolinha com tanta força que ela estourou, ele olhou para a mão e bufou com raiva, era sempre assim, tentou se acalmar pois via que seu corpo tremia.

" Jacob... se acalme, destruir a casa não irá ajuda-lo em nada." Jacob se virou e olhou para Sam com ódio.

" me acalmar? Há frios em Forks e você quer que eu me acalme?" Sam suspirou, era sempre assim. " você não entende."

" sim, eu entendo, mas... Jake pelo amor de Deus se acalme!" Jacob respirou fundo. " o que você está pensando em fazer com eles?"

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e disse.

" na hora em que eu ver a fria... eu vou mata-la."

**I'm always gonna worry about the things that could make us cold**

_Sempre irei me incomodar com as coisas que poderiam nos fazer mal_

SOULMATE.

* * *

okay, algumas explicações pois estou sem tempo- de novo- para responder os comentarios.

1. quando aparece as seguintes frases:

com medo,

com medo,

o vampiro vai me matar.

é por que é uma situação dificil para a bella, mas não é colocada sempre, como se pode ver eu não coloquei nesse capt.

2. obrigada pelos comentarios e desculpa não estar respondendo, eu vou responder quando tiver tempo.

3. a demora se deve ao colégio e a minha S.C.( sem criatividade) mas a fic não está parada okay?

4. ME AJUDEM A CHEGAR AOS CEM!

a música utilizada é:

ANGELS OR DEVILS- DISHWALLA.

beijão

sophie-sama


	7. bring me to life segunda fase da fic

_ahn, as reviews, eu sei que faz séculos que eu naum respondo mas eu to de castigo e to colocando o capt para não atrasar._

* * *

**_CAPITULO 7 – BRING ME TO LIFE._**

Eu passei a mão no cabelo deixando mais que óbvio que ainda estava preocupada, era o segundo dia... Edward continuava gritando enquanto sentia o veneno percorrer seu corpo com certeza, mas uma série de dúvidas rondavam minha mente,

Eu havia feito o certo?

Será que isso daria certo? Eu suspirei, ouvi seu coração acelerar o mais rápido que podia.

Era agora.

Ele parou.

Fiquei olhando ansiosa para o garoto ao meu lado, podia quase sentir meu coração bater, ele passou dois...

Três...

Quatro...

Seis...

Nove...

Dez segundos sem se mover.

Abaixei a cabeça com os olhos já marejados, deixei algumas caírem,

Burra!

Como eu pude fazer isso?

Eu o matei.

As lágrimas caíram pelo meu rosto até que eu senti uma mão fria toca-las, era um toque reconfortante, eu enruguei a testa confusa e abri os olhos lentamente, olhei para frente e vi Edward meio confuso, meio assustado e preocupado limpando minhas lágrimas...

Então...

Eu sorri.

**Edward narrando.**

Eu sentia o veneno percorrer todo o meu corpo me queimando completamente, eu gritava mas isso não aliviava como das outras vezes, o veneno me queimava como se tivessem jogado fogo em cima de mim em todas as partes, eu gritava, implorava somente uma coisa a bella:

"me mate."

Bella estava certa, a única vontade que temos é de morrer, mas isso era a morte, certo? Eu estava morrendo, gritei, ela estava me matando, dei outro grito e meu coração começou a acelerar mais, eu pedi para ela me matar.

Eu comecei a me sentir pesado, o veneno agia no meu corpo inteiro, eu conseguia sentir dor em tudo, desde meus fios de cabelo até nos dedos dos meus pés, tudo piorava a cada minuto, quando tudo parecia que não podia, eu não estava agüentando.

Eu gritei para ela me matar,

Eu comecei a sentir cheiro de lágrimas, comecei a ouvir as coisas mais perto de mim, minha mente de repente entrara em um corredor e abria todas as portas de pensamentos pertos de mim, isso me enlouquecia.

_"talvez devessemos..."_

_" quem sabe se eu..."_

_" hoje a noite vai ser louco..."_

_"isso aí!"_

Eu gritava para pararem mais tudo ficava pior, era como estar numa sala cheia de pessoas com elas falando alto, eu não queria isso, gritava mais e mais, mas elas somente aumentavam, eu tentei me concentrar na mente da bella, não ouvia nada, melhorou, de repente meu coração acelerou de uma forma que eu nunca havia visto antes, era como se ele estivesse entrando em pane, todos os meus sistemas ficavam loucos, minha mente parecia trabalhar mais a cada instante juntando milhões de pensamentos nela, o veneno nas minhas veias me transformando no demônio que eu sabia que era, eu não sentia mais frio, não sentia calor, eu apenas sentia vontade de morrer.

Toda minha vida passou como um _flash _na minha mente, me fazendo lembrar de cada momento em que eu jurava sentir dor, eu não sabia o que era dor de verdade, todos os momentos felizes com a minha mãe, de repente comecei a ter lembranças de quando era muito pequeno e nelas estava ela: Bella.

Com seu sorriso cuidando de mim com um amor descomunal que eu nunca havia visto em um único ser

De repente tudo parou.

Não conseguia sentir meu coração bater, não conseguia sentir nenhum órgão do meu corpo funcionar, tudo parado no tempo, eu estava pesado, minha mente se acalmara e isso não era nem o começo.

Fiquei parado por algum tempo aliviado e um pouco assustado, eu conseguia ouvir uma música de mau gosto dentro de um carro que passava há algumas milhas dali, meu nariz capturava cheiros que eu nunca pensei sentir juntos: rosas, margaridas, noz-moscada, chocolate, morangos, laranjas, tangerinas, camomila, hortelã...

Os mais diversos juntos e eu os sentia, uma sinfonia de melodias que vinham das gargantas dos pequenos passarinhos dominavam meus ouvidos agora me dando uma paz assustadora, em pensar que agora eles fugiriam de mim provavelmente,

Então o cheiro de lágrimas apareceu e eu sabia quem estava chorando, o cheiro de bella era diferente, era adocicado, mas aquele cheiro de lágrimas era horrível, eu me agoniava e me odiava por saber que ela estava chorando por mim, antes que me desse conta eu havia pulado da cama e havia levado meus dedos –agora- frios para limpar as lágrimas, ela parou de chorar e levantou o rosto,

Fiquei paralisado.

Bella sempre parecera linda para mim, aos meus olhos humanos mas agora... agora com esses olhos vampíricos que vêem melhor eu consigo ver a verdade, bella não é linda: ela é maravilhosa.

Não há uma palavra que possa descrever a beleza de Bella, o rosto fino e delicado que lembra um anjo dos céus e pálida com os cabelos negros como a noite sem lua caíam num contraste maravilhoso, seus olhos lembravam muito uma cor meio chocolate, um dourado-ocre-achocolatado, era uma cor completamente diferente,a blusa folgada não deixava seu belo corpo à mostra, mas ela estava linda assim, seus lábios finos e rosados, ela levou a mão até meu rosto e o tocou, seu toque frio não me fez mau, mas eu estremeci, não entendi por que.

A luz tocou em nós e eu pude ver Bella brilhando mais uma vez, mas agora parecia diferente, muito mais bella, os pequenos diamantes incrustados em sua pele perfeitamente colocados,

Linda..

Foi aí que eu percebi que Bella parecia maravilhada com alguma coisa.

Ela entreabriu os pequenos lábios e perguntou numa voz melodiosa.

" Edward?"

**Isabella narrando.**

Eu sempre disse que Edward era lindo, mas agora? Agora ele parecia um Deus, eu não consigo encontrar uma palavra que possa descreve-lo perfeitamente para vocês,o rosto era bem másculo, seus lábios um pouco aroxeados entreabertos convidativos, seus olhos ainda vermelhos, o nariz perfeitamente trabalhado, as bolsas aroxeadas ao redor dos olhos não o deixavam feio, mas sim davam um ar diferente, algo meio... sexy?

Sim, ele era.

A luz tocou em nós dois e então eu fiquei mais maravilhada.

O rosto dele brilhando, brilhando como um diamante... perfeito, eu o olhava e toquei em seu rosto novamente, ele estremeceu de novo, dei um sorriso.

" eu... não sei o que dizer." Eu disse sem graça.

"eu também não." Ele admitiu.

Então eu me lembrei de algo e me levantei da cama.

" vem, você precisa se ver." Eu o guiei até o meu closet e o coloquei em frente ao espelho que dava para se ver inteiro, ele arregalou os olhos ao se ver.

Abriu os botões da camisa azul e se viu.

A imagem com certeza o agradava, só havia um detalhe.

" os... olhos..." eu sorri.

" vão escurecer daqui há alguns meses." Ele assentiu.

Apertou os lábios.

" não consigo acreditar que sou eu." Eu ri.

" mas é." Ele deu uma última olhada e logo saiu de lá, sentou-se na cama e respirou fundo.

**Edward narrando.**

Não entendia o por que mas aquela imagem no espelho não era o que eu imaginei que veria, era até um tanto perturbador, eu não era aquele anjo que estava no espelho, só havia uma coisa em mim que mostrava o que eu realmente era e sempre escondi:

Meus olhos.

Sim, os olhos vermelhos e perturbadores de um vampiro, olhos que você não pode olhar pois pode se prender neles, olhos que mostram a verdadeira realidade: vampiros não são anjos.

São demônios sugadores de energia vital, do sangue de alguém, apenas isso.

Éramos o veneno.

Um veneno que se escondia em uma máscara de anjo, o maior perigo já visto... e eu era isso agora.

Agora?

Não, eu sempre fui, por mais que meu pai tenha feito... _aquilo _comigo eu sempre fui um meio-vampiro, um meio-vampiro protegido por um anjo, não sei aonde essa equação daria, bella pode ser uma vampira mas para mim ela é um anjo, eu posso parecer um anjo mas sou um demônio, o que isso quer dizer?

Nem todos os vampiros são demônios.

Talvez seja isso,

Dificilmente se encontra um que seja um anjo e eu havia encontrado um para mim, meu anjo da guarda era a mulher mais linda que eu já havia visto e eu sabia que havia algo nela... algo que... algo diferente.

Eu mesmo não estava me entendendo, tudo o que eu sentia por bella era um carinho... no máximo um amor de irmão... certo?

Ela sentou ao meu lado na cama e falou.

" Edward, eu sei que pode estar confuso, mas logo tudo vai se esclarecer e você vai se acostumar com isso." ela tocou em minha mão. "e nunca se esqueça de que estarei sempre aqui para você."

Eu a olhei, dei um sorriso torto.

Ela respirou fundo e falou.

" mas talvez seja melhor...você pensar nisso depois." Eu a olhei confuso e ela deu um sorriso alegre.

" por que?" perguntei confuso.

Ela abriu mais o sorriso e me estendeu a mão.

" Edward... vamos a sua primeira caçada."

O que?

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Venci novamente,

Esse foi o meu pensamente ao morder o pescoço do Leão da montanha ferozmente, ele se debatia enquanto eu o segurava com força e sugava o sangue, não demorou muito ele parou de se debater e logo de se mexer, passei a língua pelos lábios tentando pegar o que pudesse do sabor do sangue e joguei a carcaça fora.

Nunca pensei que sangue pudesse ter um sabor tão bom, mas imagino que ele não teria se eu fosse um humano, quando eu era um humano- se é que fui humano algum dia- eu não gostava muito de sangue, mas agora...

É isso, vampiros podem continuar com seus desejos mas o sangue estará sempre no topo, olhei para bella, ela não parecia desejar sangue acima de tudo, ela parecia saber controlar isso.

Talvez seja por que ela já é vampira há bastante tempo.

" o que foi?" ela me perguntou curiosa.

" não foi nada." Eu falei sem olha-la.

" já está satisfeito?" eu assenti. " certo, fique aqui por um minuto enquanto eu checo se não há nenhum humano por perto."

Eu enruguei a testa.

" mas já estou cheio." Ela riu.

" eu sei mas o cheiro dos humanos é realmente maravilhoso, já volto." Então começou a correr e eu estava sozinho...

Inspirei o ar...

Ou não.

**Isabella narrando.**

Eu corria todo o caminho para casa para ver se não havia nenhum humano por perto, o cheiro deles é tão bom que até eu quase aderi a eles uma vez na minha primeira caçada, fiquei com muita vergonha, mas Carlisle apenas sorriu e disse: _isso acontece com todos._

Carlisle...

Não entendo por que mas hoje eu estou me lembrando demais dele,

Os toques dele no meu rosto,

Carlisle era como um pai para mim, um amigo,

Parei de correr e inspirei, soltei o ar feliz parece que não havia ninguém aqui, de repente eu senti um cheiro conhecido...

Arregalei os olhos.

Não...

_"bella!" eu ouvi a voz de carlisle._

Não...

_"oras, a filha da caçadora, que bela surpresa,ainda mais com você sendo uma vampira agora..." eu ouvi a voz dele falar._

Eu me agachei tentando não ouvir aquilo mais era impossível, fechei os olhos e os reabri, era como se eu estivesse vendo tudo de novo...

_"seu maldito!" eu gritei olhando para James. " como ousa falar da minha mãe?!"_

_Ele riu junto com a mulher ao seu lado._

_" como ouso? Oras bellinha, já se esqueceu de que fui eu que a matei? Tenho todo direito de falar dela." Eu fiquei em posição de ataque mas vi Carlisle ficar na minha frente._

_" bella, se acalme querida."eu o olhei com raiva. "mata-lo não irá mudar nada, apenas nos trará problemas." Falou carlisle._

_" ele matou a minha MÃE!" eu falei._

_" isso bellinha, faça o que ele diz como sempre, deixe os outros morrerem enquanto você apenas se esconde como uma criançinha." Eu não consegui me controlar e pulei, Carlisle me puxou de volta e eu me debati._

_" não o ouça."ele falou._

_Eu assenti e ele me soltou, não demorou muito James correu até mim e me deu um soco antes que Carlisle percebesse, mas na hora que ele percebeu..._

_Antes que eu pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo James estava despedaçado pegando fogo, eu olhei para Carlisle, ele havia sido tão rápido que nem a mulher havia percebido, um outro vampiro apareceu ali._

_" james..." ele sussurrou ao ver o monte com fogo, olhou para a mulher que estava em posição de ataque para Carlisle que tinha em sua face uma fúria descomunal. " VICTORIA!" o outro vampiro gritou._

_A mulher de cabelos cor fogo o olhou, rosnou, olhou para mim e falou._

_" eu irei voltar, e irei te matar vampiro." Ela olhou para Carlisle no final._

_" VICTORIA!" o outro vampiro gritou novamente._

_Ela nos olhou mais uma vez antes de fugir, Carlisle respirou fundo e me olhou._

_" você está bem?"_

Eu balancei a cabeça e me levantei, só então me dei conta da direção que ela estava tomando.

" EDWARD!" gritei com todo o ar que tinha, me virei e comecei a correr, eu corria desesperada,

Ela não iria tirar novamente a pessoa que eu amava,

Eu não deixaria,

Aquela maldita teria o que merecia agora mesmo,

De repente eu senti um cheiro diferente e a mesma presença que senti no dia que comprei o piano...

Parei de correr sem saber o que fazer,

Em uma das direções estava Edward e... victoria.

Na outra um mistério.

Respirei fundo,

Não conseguia identificar o que era, não havia outra alternativa,

Virei-me lentamente...

Não é possível...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Narradora Narrando.**

Eles entraram todos na casa maravilhados com o local, era lindo só faltava algumas coisas do século XXI e ficaria perfeito.

" Ai Carlisle é perfeito, foi você que escolheu?" falou uma menina cuja as feições lembravam muito as de uma pequena fada.

" sim, mas muita coisa aqui foi a Bella." Falou o mais velho deles com um carinho na voz. " Alice pode ver aonde ela está?"

Alice se concentrou mas logo enrugou a testa.

" que estranho, não consigo vê-la." Ela falou ainda olhando para a casa.

" talvez consegui-se se não estivesse procurando qual vai ser o seu quarto." Falou um rapaz gigante de cabelos negros que estava ao lado da loura de corpo escultural.

" eu não estou fazendo isso, Emmett!" falou a pequena fada. " eu só estou... bem... é melhor arrumarmos nossas coisas."

Todos riram.

" Alice, me diga, qual é meu quarto?" perguntou a loura de corpo escultural, mas antes que Alice pudesse responder a outra mulher disse.

" Rosalie! O melhor é a surpresa, vamos, todos procurando seus quartos, será divertido!" Rosalie revirou os olhos com um pequeno sorriso travesso no rosto, andou até Alice que disse num tom muito baixo.

" tente o segundo da esquerda para a direita e você vai me dar a sua blusa azul que eu amo." Rosalie sorriu e disse.

" fechado."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Isabella narrando.**

Os olhos quase pretos, um olhar inteligente demais para um animal selvagem, o pelo marrom-avermelhado, o focinho negro, o tamanho... o que eu via na minha frente não era um lobo normal, lobos normais não tem dois metros de altura, eu mordi meu lábio inferior, o que diabos era aquilo?

No começo ele tinha um ar de raiva, ódio, parecia querer me matar, porém agora... agora ele me olhava com olhos maravilhados, nunca havia visto a beleza vampírica funcionar com animais, bem, aquilo não era um animal normal- se fosse um animal.

Mas era assim que ele me olhava: maravilhado, apaixonado, eu me senti estranha, parecia que estava tudo bem, ele me passava uma calma estranha,

Ele se aproximou de mim lentamente, eu dei um passo para trás assustada, ele abaixou a cabeça como se estivesse triste e envergonhado.

O cheiro dele não era ruim, aos poucos ele foi se tornando bom para as minhas narinas, eu tentei tirar minha concentração no lobo-gigante na minha frente e tentei voltar a pensar em Edward mas por algum motivo estava impossível.

Prendi a respiração por algum tempo e vi minha mente voltar a funcionar, sorri e me virei voltando a correr até Edward, não podia perder mais tempo então não podia me virar e ver de novo o lobo-gigante.

Não demorou muito eu cheguei lá.

Apesar de tudo o que estava sentindo- medo por edward, tristeza, saudade da minha mãe e outros- eu fiquei paralisada ao ver aquela mulher ali.

Ela não havia mudado nada, ainda estava com as mesmas roupas que usava quando James estava vivo, Ela e Edward se encaravam, logo ela olhou para mim com um sorriso.

" bellinha." Ela falou.

" Edward, fique atrás de mim." Ele me olhou confuso. " Edward. Venha." Eu falei autoritária.

Ele mesmo confusa andou até mim e ficou ao meu lado, Victoria ficou primeiro surpresa mas logo começou a rir.

" não me diga que Carlisle te deixou, Bellinha!" eu rosnei para ela.

" não ouse tocar no nome de Carlisle, Victoria." Edward a olhou confuso.

" você conhece meu pai?" Victoria arregalou os olhos, provavelmente sem acreditar.

"você... é filho de Carlisle?" ela falou.

" não importa, Victoria." Eu falei antes que Edward pudesse falar algo. " e provavelmente, você deve saber mais sobre Carlisle do que eu, não é?"

Victoria sorriu travessa.

" poucos encontros, devo dizer que nunca imaginei que ele pudesse te deixar Bellinha e nem que pudesse formar uma nova familia." Eu senti o ar faltar, olhei para Edward que me olhava mais pálido que o normal.

" nova... família?"

**Edward narrando.**

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, então era isso que bella escondia de mim? Meu pai tinha uma nova família? Ele havia nos deixado por outra?

Uma lembrança me veio a mente...

_" ah, é mesmo, vampiros se alimentam de sangue, mas como assim quem caça humanos? Você não caça humanos?" ela sorriu orgulhosa e disse._

_" seu pai nunca quis ser um monstro, então ele toma sangue apenas de animais, eu também e aposto que a no..."de repente ela tapou a própria boca e me olhou assustada. _

_" o que foi, bella? O que você aposta?"perguntei curioso, ela mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios e disse._

_" não aposto nada, coma seu lanche."_

Era isso,

Ela havia me escondido ISTO!

" Edward..." ela começou a falar, eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.

" ele... tem uma família?" ela abaixou a cabeça.

" então você não contou a ele, bellinha? Não contou que Carlisle encontrou uma nova família, sim, Edward, você ainda é o único filho legitimo de Edward porém ele possuí além de você mais cinco, sendo que mesmo contando com você..." ela fez cara de pensativa. " acho que Bella é a mais importante." Victoria falou rindo.

Eu a olhei assustado,

Ela olhou para mim e falou.

" seu pai teve que ir embora para nos proteger dela, e quando ele estava fugindo ele conheceu outras pessoas, mas não Edward eu não sou mais importante que você para o seu pai." Eu podia ver, ela estava mentindo no final,

Era tão óbvio,

Era por isso que minha mãe a odiava, simplesmente por isso: bella era a principal.

A principal na vida dele e aos poucos estava se tornando da minha,

De repente eu vi Victoria olhar para o lado assustada, eu olhei na direção e vi um...lobo gigante? Eu arregalei os olhos, ele olhava para Bella que se virou e ficou olhando-o.

" bem, bellinha, agora é melhor eu ir, vocês muito que conversar, mande meus... cumprimentos a Carlisle, até logo Edward." Então Victoria saiu.

Bella limpou as lágrimas e andou até o animal, fez um pequeno afago em sua cabeça e disse.

" obrigada." ele fez um som que parecia um riso, ela sorriu também e se virou para mim. " temos que conversar."

Eu assenti.

**Isabella narrando.**

" Edward, eu me culpo todo dia pelo seu pai ter ido embora e ao mesmo tempo eu peço aos céus para que ele volte, Carlisle é o seu pai e também é um para mim, eu nunca iria querer que ele fosse embora." Ele abaixou a cabeça. " Victoria é a companheira do vampiro que matou minha mãe." Ele me olhou assustado.

Suspirou e se aproximou, eu olhei para trás e vi que o lobo-gigante havia ido embora, voltei a olha-lo.

" por que não me contou?" ele perguntou calmamente.

Eu abaixei a cabeça.

" tive medo, medo do que você sentiria se soubesse, eu iria te contar, sério mas... droga eu iria esperar o momento certo, parece até que tem alguém conspirando contra mim e te conta as coisas antes da hora e pela metade." Falei dando um soco na árvore do meu lado que acabou caindo com isso, fiz uma careta e suspirei.

" não precisa destruir a floresta." Ele brincou.

Eu sorri levemente, levei minha mão direita para os cabelos dele e acariciei.

"me perdoe." Ele pegou minha mão e levou até seus lábios dando-lhe um leve beijo.

" está perdoada." Eu sorri e olhei para ele de cima a baixo.

" bem, é melhor irmos para casa para você trocar essa roupa, não?" ele enrugou a testa e olhou para a roupa completamente rasgada e cheia de sangue, ele fez cara de que ia corar mas não o fez,

Claro,

Ele é um vampiro agora.

Nós dois corremos de volta para casa, passamos pelas coisas de Edward jogadas no chão... AHN?

Nós dois olhamos para o montinho que eram as roupas de Edward- perfeitamente dobradas- com as outras coisas dele no chão em frente a casa.

" o que é isso?" ele perguntou ficando com raiva, ele tinha tido trabalho para arrumar.

Eu inspirei o ar e...

Não é possível.

" carlisle." Murmurei antes de sair correndo para dentro da casa e vi Edward me seguindo, abri a porta desesperada e vi...

Bem ali, ao lado de uma mulher com os cabelos louros escuros com a mesma aparência de sempre, a roupa bem arrumada, o cabelo bem arrumado, os olhos me olhando com um amor descomunal de sempre, senti as lágrimas inundarem meus olhos e caírem desesperadamente.

" CARLISLE!" eu gritei antes de correr e me jogar em seus braços, ele me girou no ar e logo após ficamos abraçados por algum tempo.

Senti-lo tão perto de mim depois de tanto tempo... era tão perfeito, eu cabia no abraço dele, ele cabia no meu, eu o abraçava com toda a força que eu tinha.

" bella, querida, bella." Ele ficou falando.

" não consigo acreditar que você finalmente voltou." Eu falei limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair cada vez mais no meu choro desesperado.

" eu voltei, querida, e não vou mais deixa-la, senti tanto sua falta, filha." Ele falou, eu o abracei novamente.

Então eu me lembrei de algo, me separei dele e disse.

" carlisle, eu tenho alguém para lhe apresentar." Ele me olhou meio confuso, eu me virei e não vi Edward, imaginei que ver o pai devia ter sido um tanto perturbador, corri para fora e o vi ao lado das roupas, sentado com a cabeça para baixo, eu me agachei ao seu lado e coloquei a mão em seu ombro.

Ele me olhou assustado.

" sei que deve ser um choque para você." Ele assentiu respirando fundo.

" eu nunca tinha o visto, sempre quis, nos dias dos pais então..." ele ficou sério. " e agora ele está bem ali, há poucos metros... e não tenho coragem de ir até ele."

Eu mordi a parte inferior dos meus lábios e disse.

" ele também esta confuso, com certeza vai ser um pouco difícil no começo mas..." eu virei o rosto dele de uma forma que ele pudesse me olhar e disse. " mas o sangue fala mais alto, ele não sabe ainda o quanto te ama, edward, mas ele vai ver isso, eu prometo." Ele assentiu.

" está na hora de deixar de ser um covarde, não é?" eu assenti. " então, vamos."

Nos levantamos e começamos a andar, antes de entrarmos na casa Edward pegou na minha mão e me olhou carinhosamente, eu sorri.

" deixe de ser medroso, ele não vai te morder." Ele riu e nós dois entramos na casa.

Carlisle o olhou confuso mas logo estava assustado, os outros também nos olhavam curiosos, menos uma menina que ficava olhando para nós sorrindo, ela lembrava uma fada.

" Carlisle, hoje, na frente de todas essas pessoas, eu lhe apresento." Eu comecei a falar sorrindo, olhei para Edward e completei a frase. " Edward Cullen, seu filho."

Todos os outros o olharam assustados enquanto Carlisle parecia não saber o que fazer, Edward me olhou e eu sorri, ele respirou fundo e andou até carlisle soltando minha mão...

Edward..

**Edward narrando.**

Quantas vezes eu já me peguei me imaginando conhecendo o meu pai? Quantas vezes eu não pensei nesse momento? Milhares, e agora... finalmente agora... eu estou sem saber o que fazer, é como se todas as palavras que eu havia treinado para falar fugissem, como se... como se eu.. bem, eu não faço idéia.

Engoli o seco e disse.

" ahn... eu... você não sabe o quanto eu treinei para quando te conhecesse e... eu..." o olhei, ele deu um leve sorriso.

" não dá pra acreditar, não dá para acreditar que a Elizabeth fez isso." eu o olhei sério, do que ele estava falando, bella correu até nós e ficou ao meu lado.

" fez o que?" eu perguntei sério.

" eu te disse bella para falar para ela não dar muito açúcar para ele, eu te disse, meninos não podem comer muito açúcar e eu posso ver que ela te deu muito açúcar quando era pequeno." Eu ri, olhando assim Carlisle não parecia tão ruim.

" desculpe Carlisle, eu não resisto aos olhinhos verdes dele." Eu ia falar algo quando uma menina morena falou.

" peraí, você é o filho do carlisle?" eu assenti. " eu achei que fosse a Isabella!"bella riu.

" ela também é como se fosse minha filha." Carlisle falou.

Então uma mulher de cabelos louros escuros se aproximou de nós e disse.

" muito prazer Edward, Isabella, eu sou Esme a mulher de Carlisle, é muito bom finalmente conhecer vocês, Carlisle não parava de falar sobre vocês." Eu enruguei a testa, bella sorriu e sussurrou algo.

" eu te disse." Eu ri.

" bem, vou lhes apresentar a nossa família." Começou a falar Carlisle. " essa é Esme, Aquela é Rosalie." Ele apontou para uma loura muito bonita. " aquele é Emmett." Ele apontou para um cara grandalhão que ria a toa.

" e aí?!" Emmett gritou para nós que apenas rimos.

"aquele é Jasper." Ele apontou para um cara com cara de que estava com dor. " e aquela é Alice." Ele apontou para a morena baixinha que veio correndo até nós, me empurrou para o lado e pegou as mãos da bella.

" finalmente você chegou, temos que mudar essas roupas agora e eu vou arrumar seu cabelo, você vai ficar perfeita e é claro vamos ter que ir a Seattle algum dia desses e..." ela continuou falando enquanto bella a olhava assustada, eu ri, talvez não fosse tão ruim essa nova família.

_"Alice... Alice... Alice..."_

_"Até que esse magrelo parece legal, vou ver se a gente pode ir jogar um beisebol depois ou uma queda de braço..."_

_"então essa é a bella... a queridinha do carlisle?interessante."_

_"ah, ela ficaria tão linda com aquele vestido da rosalie, vou agora MESMO pedir para ela!"_

_"Carlisle deve estar muito feliz agora que temos Edward e bella na nossa família,meus novos filhos."_

_" Edward..."_

Talvez...

0o0o0o0o0o

**Isabella narrando.**

Eu e Carlisle observávamos o crepúsculo fora da casa sozinhos, Alice havia me feito de Barbie essa tarde e finalmente podemos conversar agora.

" Edward parece um bom rapaz." Falou Carlisle.

" ele é, um ótimo rapaz." Eu falei.

Ficamos em silencio, resolvi ir logo ao ponto.

" Carlisle, hoje eu vi victoria." Ele arregalou os olhos. " não somente eu como Edward, devemos ficar alertas..."ele assentiu e me abraçou.

" fico feliz que tenha voltado." Eu murmurei.

" eu também, querida... eu também..." ele falou...

0o0o0o0o0o

**Narradora narrando.**

"COMO PODE,JACOB? É IMPOSSIVEL!"os gritos de Sam podiam ser escutados há milhas dali, mas Jacob parecia não escuta-los.

" Meu Deus, um lobisomem apaixonado por uma fria!" falou Seth meio com nojo e com excitação, era algo novo.

" você fala como se eu pudesse evitar, foi o_ impriting_ eu não tenho controle!" falou Jacob olhando para um ponto inexistente na sala.

"mas... com uma fria? Nenhuma das histórias conta algo parecido." Falou Sam tentando se acalmar.

Logo Emily entrou na sala com uma bandeja cheia de copos com chá, primeiramente deu para Sam alegando que o acalmaria depois foi distribuindo.

" mas numa coisa tenho que concordar com Sam, eu nunca havia ouvido falar sobre um _impriting _entre um lobisomem e uma fria." Falou uma mulher tomando o chá lentamente. " mas isso não deveria acontecer, frios não podem ter filhos e segundo a sua teoria, sam, o _impriting _era entre o lobisomem e a melhor pessoa para distribuir o gene, não?" Sam assentiu.

" eu não sei o que pensar mais." Sam falou tomando o chá.

Emily pensou um pouco e mordeu o lábio inferior indecisa, talvez devesse fazer isso.

" Sam, eu vou dar uma saída e volto logo." Sam assentiu, Emily sabia o que fazer, só havia uma pessoa que podia lhes responder essa pergunta, enquanto isso jacob se levantara e fora até a janela vendo o crepúsculo...

" mas que ela era linda... ela era...a minha fria...só minha." Ele falou ao lembrar-se de como ela agira com o outro frio. " _só minha."_

* * *

_mandem reviews por favor,_

_beijos._

_sophie-sama._


	8. faded

_eu tinha escrito as respostas das reviews e td mais e NÃO DEU CERTO, DÁ PARA ACREDITAR?_

_então não vai ter respostas de novo pq eu já to atrasada_

_~dá proxima vai ter, prometo!_

_muitas emoções nesse capt._

_bjs._

**_CAPITULO 8- FADED._**

Emily andava pela floresta calmamente enquanto seus pensamentos rondavam os últimos acontecimentos, para Sam um _impriting _com uma vampira era impossível, mas havia acontecido, mas há verdades que as pessoas escondem por muito tempo, coisas que não podem ser ditas por motivos certos.

Emily era uma verdade, uma verdade escondida desde antes de nascer, ela parou de andar e apertou os dedos na cesta que levava.

" boba." Ela murmurou para si mesma, era isso que ela era, não era? Uma boba.

Conhecera Sam há muitos anos atrás, ela brincava na floresta, tinha apenas doze anos e uma mente de nove quando o lobo imenso a viu, um amor muito diferente e tão igual aos dos livros que lia quando era pequena, um amor forçado.

Mas por algum motivo, ela nunca tivera coragem de enfrentar Sam e lhe falar a verdade... a _sua _verdade.

Ela voltou a andar, não demorou muito ela estava na frente de uma caverna escura, em frente a ela havia um tapete escrito:_ bem vindo_ e do lado de fora podia ver um sofá e uma mesa, ela sorriu e adentrou.

" Emily?" uma voz melodiosa e masculina soou da parte escura da caverna.

" olá papai." a menina falou sorridente se sentando no sofá marrom claro.

" você cheira a medo, aconteceu algo, minha querida?" perguntou o pai de Emily.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e colocou a cesta ao seu lado.

" na verdade sim." Ela falou.

O silencio dominou o local, ela deveria estar calma, ela _sabia _que aquilo era possível, era completamente possível mas havia algo nela que ainda a fazia ficar assustada, ou talvez temerosa.

Lembrou-se da reação de Sam ao ver saber sobre Jacob, ele estaria pagando pela própria língua.

" é possível haver um _impriting _entre um lobisomem e uma fria?" ela perguntou finalmente.

"Emily..." a voz falou calma, o homem andou calmamente até a parte clara da caverna deixando que o sol o tocasse mostrando um homem com aparência de um rapaz de vinte e um anos, cabelos negros longos presos em um rabo de cavalo, porte elegante e roupas um pouco formais e um detalhe: ele brilhava. " Sam não teve o _impriting _com você?"

Emily olhou para o pai com um pouco de raiva.

" mas eu sou um _meio-fria _e não uma fria completa!"ela falou mostrando a raiva.

Sim, Emily era filha de um frio com uma descendente direta de lobisomens, seu pai era um quiletute como ela com gene de lobisomem, mas alguns dias antes de se casar com a mãe da menina ele fora transformado num frio, mas isso não mudou nada para a mãe de Emily, que ainda teve relações com ele, e concebeu: Emily.

Com os genes de lobisomem dos dois a parte fria de Emily foi quase que completamente encoberta o que a deixa com pouquíssima sede de sangue, envelhecimento lento(mas há alguns anos ela não crescia nada) e a pele um pouco brilhosa... mas ela ainda era o que era.

" sim, esse é um fato interessante, querida." O homem se sentou ao lado dela no sofá. "mas o que eu vou lhe contar, é mais interessante ainda." Ele continuou a falar.

Emily o olhou confusa.

" Peter, o que quer dizer com isso?" Peter( o pai de Emily) sorriu ao ver a pergunta da filha.

" querida, há muitos anos houve lobisomens e vampiros, uma luta interminável, o veneno dos vampiros nos matava, o seu cheiro machucava nossos narizes, porém os lobisomens tinham uma vantagem desconhecida: quanto mais tempo eles passavam com um vampiro, mais humano esse vampiro ficava." Ele falou, Emily arregalou os olhos.

" o que." Ela ia perguntar, mas Peter a interrompeu.

" não, eles nunca se tornavam humanos, porém eles ficavam mais fracos, corpo aos poucos voltava a funcionar, nunca completamente, somente se fosse algo profundo que voltaria e somente aquela área, mas quando um lobisomem e uma vampira se apaixonaram... foi que descobriram."

"a verdade, Emily, esse casal se amou e viveu um romance curto mas que deixou frutos: um meio-lobisomem e meio-vampiro, isso parecia impossível, um ser daqueles no mundo, mas existia. Com o contato, a fria tinha seu coração batendo muito fracamente, quase nulo, sua força diminuiu um pouco, mas ela ainda seria uma fria para sempre."

" o que aconteceu com esse filho?" perguntou Emily.

Peter abaixou a cabeça.

" Quando os volturi, a realeza dos vampiros, descobriu sobre a criança, eles temeram, temeram como qualquer outro ser temeria e por isso eles quiseram matar a criança, porém Ubirajara, o lobisomem, e Pollyana, a fria, descobriram o que planejavam fazer com a criança eles lutaram, porém Ubirajara ficara mais fraco pela presença de Pollyana e a fria também pela presença do outro."

" os volturi temendo que outro romance acontecesse como esse fez com que as raças se encontrassem e na frente de todos colocou Pollyana numa presa num tronco de uma árvore aonde o sol batia e Ubirajara preso por correntes olhando para ela, pegaram a criança e um deles falou.

'isso é o fruto dessa junção, essa aberração.' Mas a criança não era uma aberração, na verdade era a criança mais linda que já existira, era um menino com cabelos negros como a noite sem luar e pele pálida com um brilho diferente, seus olhos eram vermelho-sangue e ele possuía uma marca de uma lua e um sol unidos no pescoço, mas ninguém veria isso, naquele momento estavam possessos de raiva."

" lobisomens, vampiros e humanos possuem algo em comum, eles não olham todos os lados sempre, eles apenas olham o lado em que acreditam, e no caso acreditavam que vampiros e lobisomens nasceram para serem inimigos, não olharam o sentimento puro que uniu aqueles dois seres de raças tão diferentes, queimaram Pollyana na frente de Ubirajara, que ficou possesso, mas ele nada podia fazer, haviam colocado nele o veneno de vampiro, quando ele virasse lobisomem morreria, mas ele estava tão descontrolado que o fez."

" e a criança, pai?" perguntou Emily apreensiva, Peter suspirou.

" Pobre criança, a realeza dos volturi é formada principalmente por três vampiros milenares: Marcus , Caius e Aro, há também seus membros fixos como Alec, Jane, Demetri e outros, e sua guarda, somando tudo dá um número surpreendente, é o maior clã que existe. Como eu dizia, depois de matarem Pollyana e Ubirajara, os volturi deixaram claro que se houvesse isso de novo as coisas poderiam ser piores do que foram nesse momento, mas na hora de matar a criança... por mais que Marcus e Caius tenham insistido, na hora que Aro viu o pequeno bebê ele se comoveu, um ser que poderia ser tão poderoso e ao mesmo tempo tão indefeso... ele criou o menino como se fosse seu filho."

"então ele ainda está vivo?" perguntou Emily chocada, Peter assentiu e continuou a história.

" o chamaram de Eldunarí, que significa _o coração dos corações_, mas imagine que Aro estava certo, quem poderia imaginar? Eldunarí bebe sangue, pode comer comidas humanas, possuía uma inteligência acima do normal, luta bem e seguia as regras dos volturi de uma forma nunca vista antes, além de seus outros talentos como tato-hipnose, se ele te tocar e lhe disser 'morra' você se mata, um soldado perfeito e é assim que ele continua até hoje, ah! Sobre a parte lobisomem dele, toda lua cheia ele se transforma, ou seja, sendo lua cheia ou sendo outro dia: ele é sempre perfeito para eles."

Peter suspirou quando terminou de falar.

" eu deveria ter tantos poderes assim, não?" perguntou Emily.

" você tem, só que você mesma os inibe com essa mania de querer parecer uma humana normal, Emily quando irá contar para Sam o que você realmente é?" ela se levantou e falou.

" o que eu sou? É claro, como vou chegar no homem que odeia frios e dizer: eu sou filha de um frio com uma herdeira do gene lobisomem! Eu não queria ser isso."

Peter abaixou a cabeça e disse.

" infelizmente Emily, pressinto coisas ruins, pressinto... espiões, lutas, sangue inocente, eu pressinto uma criança." Emily o olhou assustada ao ouvir isso.

" uma criança? Pode ser uma alguém como Eldunarí?Um meio-frio e meio-lobisomem?" ela perguntou.

" eu não sei, só consigo ver uma criança, ruiva, olhando para Jacob com um amor incondicional." Peter falou, sim, Peter possuía um dom, ele poderia ver simples _flashs _do futuro, porém as dele eram de um futuro um pouco distante e corretas, porém simples _flashs _as vezes não explicam nada.(n/a é como a Alice só que a Alice vigia o futuro mais próximo as vezes e só quando as decisões foram tomadas e é mais longo, o de Peter ele via pequenos flashs e eram certos que aconteceriam.)

" eu preciso falar com os frios sobre isso." Emily concluiu.

" não." Falou Peter. " quando for a hora certa eu lhe direi, mas por enquanto não."

Emily bufou com raiva, problemas a vista... e não seria fácil se livrar deles.

**0o0o0o0o** _Nos Volturi, neste exato momento_ **0o0o0o0o**

Um rapaz olhava para o céu pela janela, o céu estava escuro mostrando que logo começaria uma tempestade, mas ele não se preocupava, seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar.

Uma moça entrou no local e ficou observando o rapaz, este possuía cabelos negros como a noite sem luar, a pele mais pálida que a de qualquer outro vampiro, os olhos vermelho-sangue, vestia uma blusa negra de botão e uma calça jeans.

Os olhos da moça cravaram no pescoço do rapaz, aonde a gola da camisa quase escondia por completo sua marca de nascença: uma lua com o sol.

"Eld? Está pensando em que?" ela falou finalmente.

O rapaz se virou mostrando o rosto másculo e atraente que deixava qualquer mulher louca, o maxilar largo, o nariz perfeitamente trabalhado, não eram traços finos como os de um vampiro, igual ao seu corpo que não tinha a aparência de um vampiro normal, ele era mais másculo, era musculoso e um tanquinho no lugar da barriga, musculoso como um lobisomem, elegante e perigoso como um vampiro.

"Gianna? O que você quer?"falou o rapaz à moça, que era muito bela, alta, pele morena e olhos verdes, mas uma simples humana.

" seu pai o chama no escritório." Ela falou, Eldunarí revirou os olhos, por mais que tivesse sido criado por Aro ele não era seu filho.

"estou indo." Ele falou mal humorado.

Andou pelos vários corredores até chegar ao _salão _aonde seu _pai _e seus _tios _conversavam com outros vampiros, quando Aro viu sua presença deu um sorriso fraternal e disse.

" Eldunarí, meu filho! Que bom vê-lo, eu gostaria de lhe propor algo."

Eldunarí ficou mais sério ainda, as propostas de Aro sempre possuíam algo mais, ele queria algo, não podia ter sozinho, não podia mandar outro volturi e então mandaria o mais desconhecido deles e o mais confiável: Eldunarí.

" o que houve, Aro?" perguntou o meio-vampiro desconfiado, mas não o deixando transparecer.

" como você tem trabalhado demais, pensamos em lhe dar algumas férias." Falou Aro num tom feliz demais.

" por que acham que necessito de férias?" perguntou Eldunarí quase certo do que vinha.

Marcus deu um leve sorriso zombeteiro e disse.

" meu caro sobrinho, temos visto o quanto trabalhas, não tira umas férias há uns cem anos pelo que me lembro." Eldunarí agora não precisava de mais nada, se Marcus ou caius concordavam é por que seria trabalho.

" aonde?" falou no tom frio.

Aro sorriu maliciosamente antes de falar.

" norte de Washington, Forks."

**0o0o0o0o0o** _Em_ _Forks_ **0o0o0o0o**

**Isabella narrando.**

"não!" exclamei mais uma vez para Alice tentando me livrar dela, como alguém tão _pequena _pode ser tão irritante?

" mas você está tão linda! Por que não posso tirar uma foto?" sim, Alice havia me arrumado e eu posso dizer que foi uma experiência traumatizante, eu não sou nenhuma modelo ou nada do tipo( tudo bem, sou uma vampira e vampiros são lindos e as pessoas se apaixonam por eles, mas ainda não me acho nem um pingo fotogênica).

" Alice, se eu deixar você tirar a porcaria da foto você vai largar do meu pé?" eu perguntei me segurando.

"não." Ela falou sorrindo.

Eu bati com força na minha própria testa e suspirei.

" Bella, pelo amor de Deus é só uma foto, satisfaça a vontade de Alice." Eu ouvi a voz de Rosalie falar isso, a maldita ta se divertindo! Respirei fundo e falei.

" tudo bem Alice, tire a foto logo porque eu tenho que dar um presente para o edward." Eu falei.

" presente? Alguém falou em presente?" a voz de Emmett soou alegre misturada ao barulho de um algum jogo na televisão.

" que cidadezinha hospitaleira! Acabei de dar uma volta e amei Forks" ouvi a voz de Esme alegre.

" falei que gostaria." Eu ouvi a voz de Carlisle.

MEU DEUS O QUE ISSO HAVIA SE TORNADO? A CASA DA MÃE JOANA?

" Bella, você tem que se acalmar." A voz que eu ouvi me acalmou no mesmo instante, uma calma enorme.

" obrigada Jasper." Eu agradeci, porém um _flash _me cegou no momento.

Alice, agradeça aos céus por Jasper estar me mantendo calma neste momento, por que senão eu tenho pena do que aconteceria.

Mas como eu estava calma, eu apenas dei um meio-sorriso e saí andando até a porta.

Eu precisava pensa, precisava de silencio, ficar sozinha, eu não agüentava tanta gente falando ao mesmo tempo... eu não era e nem sou acostumada aquilo.

Desde que me mudei para Forks depois da morte da minha mãe, desde aquele dia eu não gostava de ficar falando.

Eu cresci me auto-isolando, a garota-estranha vinda de Phoenix, por isso eu estava tão confusa, mesmo quando conheci carlisle eu ainda continuei como eu era,uma pessoa de poucos amigos.

Eu respirei fundo.

Sair daquela casa foi algo muito bom, me senti melhor, eu podia simplesmente ficar em silencio como antigamente, só sentindo o vento, sem ter de me preocupar em qual a próxima besteira que o Emmett vai dizer ou quem vai ser a próxima vítima de Alice.

Eu não precisava pensar ou me preocupar com nada, _somente _com meu eterno protegido.

Senti o vento balançar meus cabelos e um pouco do sol tocar no meu corpo, sorri com o pouco calor que me fornecia, de repente eu me lembrei do lobo-gigante.

Abri os olhos assustada, não entendi por que ele veio na minha mente, balancei um pouco a cabeça, era essa confusão lá dentro e.

" bella?" eu me virei para ver a voz conhecida e sorri ao vê-lo...

**0o0o0o0o0o **_Em algum lugar na Reserva _**0o0o0o0o0o**

**Jacob Narrando**

Eu corria o mais rápido que podia, inspirava o ar ainda à procura da _minha _fria, mas não a encontrava.

_Pare com isso, Jacob. _Ouvi a voz de Leah na minha cabeça.

Mas eu não ia parar, nunca, ela não saía de meus pensamentos, estava doendo algo dentro de mim com ela distante.

Me lembrei de como me senti ao ver aquela fria, a minha raiva do começo simplesmente evaporou, foi a melhor sensação que eu já tive...por enquanto.

Tenho certeza que será melhor quando ela estiver comigo e não com aquele...aquele outro sanguessuga que ela estava na hora.

_Flash back_

_Eu ainda fiquei parado mais um tempo pensando na fria, mas logo resolvi ir atrás dela, segui seu cheiro e percebi que haviam outros frios com ela, ao chegar no local vi uma fria ruiva e um outro sanguessuga, a minha fria estava lá no meio deles e parecia com medo e com raiva e ao mesmo tempo triste._

_Aquilo cortou meu coração, lancei um baixo rosnado e vi a ruiva olhar para mim, a olhei com o meu pior olhar mas depois eu voltei meu olhar para a minha fria._

_Ela me olhou com um pouco de felicidade, eu dei um riso de lobo para ela, porém ele se desmanchou ao ver as lágrimas nos olhos da minha fria._

_" bem, bellinha, agora é melhor eu ir, vocês tem muito que conversar, mande meus...comprimentos a Carlisle, até logo Edward." Eu ouvi a voz da ruiva que saiu logo depois._

_Vi minha fria limpar as lágrimas e andar até mim, eu senti a alegria quase explodir meu coração quando ela fez um pequeno afago na minha cabeça e disse._

_"obrigada." numa voz melodiosa, eu podia passar horas ouvindo ela, porém ela se virou para o sanguessuga e falou. " temos que conversar." _

_Foi aí que eu percebi...aquele sanguessuga...eu podia ver nos olhos dele que ele também queria a minha fria, quase andei até ele._

Jacob, precisamos de você agora! _Eu ouvi a voz de Sam, contra a minha vontade me afaste da minha fria e saí correndo._

_Fim do flash back_

Respirei fundo.

_Cara, eu to até com medo de como vai ser quando você encontrar ela _falou Seth _você vai ficar igual a um cachorrinho, tenho certeza._

_Cala a boca _eu mandei.

Parei de correr e comecei a respirar lentamente, comecei a sentir o vento no meu rosto, apenas sentindo o vento...ela estaria pensando em mim também?

Eu realmente esperava que sim.

_Para de fazer corpo mole, Jacob _ouvi a voz de Sam.

_Ele só está se lamuriando porque eu consigo passar dele facilmente. _Falou Leah me animando.

Guardei um sorriso para mim, se ela não fosse tão...mulher(?) seriamos melhores amigos com certeza.

_Quero ver isso. _falei começando a correr.

Eu sabia que a encontraria cedo ou tarde, talvez eu pudesse correr um pouquinho antes de encontra-la..

Minha fria.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o **_Casa dos Cullens _**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Isabella Narrando.**

"Edward?" eu falei sorrindo.

Ele riu e ficou do meu lado.

" eu mesmo." Ele falou.

Eu respirei fundo e voltei a olhar o céu nublado de _Forks._

"a roupa ficou linda." Ele comentou, eu o olhei confusa, demorei alguns segundos para lembrar que Alice havia me arrumado, me forçado a colocar aquele vestido florido que me fazia parecer uma menininha de doze anos, revirei os olhos.

" sem brincadeiras okay? Não precisa me dizer que estou parecendo uma menina de doze anos." Eu falei rindo um pouco.

" mas é sério, você está linda, eu realmente gostei." Ele falou sorrindo.

Tenho certeza de que se fossemos os dois humanos seriamos tomates ambulantes.

Eu respirei fundo, que conversa sem assunto, foi aí que eu me lembrei de algo.

" Edward! Tenho que lhe dar algo!" eu gritei.

**Edward narrando.**(já tavam até com saudade do pov´dele né?)

Eu enruguei a testa, o que diabos a bella tinha para me dar? Ela já não tinha me dado meu pai de volta, irmãos super maneiros, uma mansão e a imortalidade? Ah é! Tem a beleza também!

" bella, eu realmente não acho que vá precisar de alguma coisa agora, eu já tenho tudo o que poderia pedir." Ao falar isso de repente eu senti uma facada no peito.

Por algum motivo eu não tinha tudo o que eu queria.

Meu pensamento foi na bella, eu tinha ela não tinha?

Ela estava ali, na minha frente, mas por algum motivo parte de mim dizia que eu ainda não a tinha completamente...e isso dizia que era culpa minha também.

Eu balancei a cabeça, eu tinha tudo o que eu poderia querer aqui.

" eu seeeeiiii!" ela falou até a palavra _sei _ficar com várias silabas, eu ri. " mas eu já tinha comprado antes de Carlisle voltar." Ela falou sorrindo, aquele sorriso que me derretia todo.

Ri e assenti.

" tudo bem, me mostre esse _presente."_ Eu falei, ela sorriu mais ainda e deu alguns pulinhos de alegria e me puxou para dentro da casa aonde estava a maior confusão.

Eu estava amando isso.

Nunca fui muito popular e nem tinha irmãos e com as constantes mudanças da minha mãe as coisas ficavam meio difíceis sabe?

E agora eu tinha Emmett para falar de jogos e lutas, Alice para ficar me importunando como qualquer irmã mais nova( apesar dela ser beeem mais velha do que eu) pentelha, Rosalie para ser a irmã chata, Jasper o esquisito, bella...a preferida.

Mas eu não conseguia ver a bella como minha irmã, era muito estranho, eu não conseguia ver ela como minha..._parente._(olhar ela assim parecia até nojento sendo que nós até nos beijamos e que virei imortal por ela).

A única coisa que eu conseguia imaginar a bella seria como....NÃO! MEU DEUS! QUE HOMEM SUJO EU SOU! COMO EU PUDE PENSAR EM...EU...BELLA...JUNTOS...QUERO DIZER ELA NUNCA IRIA QUERER UM CARA COMO EU!

Ou iria?

Talvez...talvez se eu jogasse charme, ou tentasse conquista-la eu poderia ter o que eu imaginava...bella e eu juntos...como...namorados.

Meu Deus,

Que vantagem de ser vampiro!

Eu nem fiquei vermelho.

" Edward!" ouvi bella gritando do meu lado, olhei para ela confuso.

" o que foi?" perguntei ainda absorto em pensamentos.

De repente eu vi que tinha uma rodinha atrás de mim, inclusive Carlisle estava ali junto com sua mulher Esme, porém ninguém olhava para mim e sim para algo na minha frente.

" é para você." eu ouvi a bella falar timidamente.

Então olhei para frente.

OH MEU PAI.

Melhor que aquilo? Só um carro mesmo.

Tinha um piano bem na minha frente, o piano mais lindo que eu já tinha visto, cauda longa, eu toquei levemente nele, era perfeito demais.

" você toca, Edward?" ouvi meu pai perguntar, eu dei um meio-sorriso e assenti.

" toque para nós!" pediu Esme com um sorriso maravilhoso no rosto, tudo o que eu pude fazer foi retribui-lo e fazer o que ela pediu.

Deixei que meus dedos criassem vida com o piano e deixei que eles libertassem os sentimentos mais profundos da minha alma,

Me libertando.

Pensei em Esme, em como ela olhava para todos com paixão, de repente...eu me senti sintonizado com ela.

_Que lindo...muito lindo...fico muito feliz que Carlisle tenha um filho, eu cuidarei dele com todo o amor que daria para o meu, esse menino que fôra separado do pai por tanto tempo, ele necessita de amor, muito amor...um filho biológico...como me lembro do meu bebê._

A música estava se tornando de um doce para um nostálgico, uma mistura que ficara perfeita na música não sei por que mas ficara ótimo, o nostálgico e o doce se misturaram a beleza numa sintonia perfeita, e logo ao amor.

A melodia se tornara algo simplesmente inacreditável, uma junção tão diferente e tão igual e tão perfeita...foi aí que a voz de Esme veio de novo em minha mente.

_Que música perfeita, é tão linda, ele que a compôs? Provavelmente, como edward toca bem, meu pequeno filho, tive muita sorte de encontrar Carlisle na minha vida, ou seria ele que me encontrou após eu me jogar do penhasco após a morte de meu filho._

Eu parei de tocar bruscamente e olhei para Esme assustado.

Todos me olharam confusos mas eu ainda a olhava com um misto de tristeza, compaixão, pena, carinho, me levantei e a abracei.

Ela se assustou.

"se quiser...posso ser seu filho também." Eu lhe falei baixo.

Ela arregalou os olhos e eu senti que ela começou a chorar e me abraçou.

" é tudo o que eu mais quero...meu pequeno Edward." Ela falou sorrindo.

Todos me olharam assustados.

"Edward..." eu ouvi a voz da bella, foi aí que de repente eu percebi.

A música...era Esme ali, eu a fiz na minha música.

Eu sorri.

" ah! Que chato eu já arrumei todo mundo aqui, eu quero arrumar outra pesso... Bella obrigada!" Alice gritou.

Eu enruguei a testa, Bella sorriu levemente e falou.

" ela não _pode _ser esquecida." Em seguida ela saiu do local.

Do que ela estava falando?

**Isabella narrando.**

Eu não podia _simplesmente _ficar parada lá na casa de Carlisle vendo quantas vezes Rosalie falaria de sua beleza a tarde toda?

Digo, o que é mesmo que eu estou fazendo aqui?

E com Alice ao meu lado!?

É sério, eu não entendo.

Eu impliquei com ela todos esses dezessete anos então agora eu tinha carlisle de volta e tinha edward, eu tinha tudo o que eu queria, tinha até Esme e irmãos!

Então por que eu estou aqui...na frente da casa de Elizabeth enquanto Alice segura sacolas e sacolas de roupas e outras coisas para mudar o visual dela?

_Por quê?_

Respirei fundo e usei minha chave para abrir a casa, entramos normalmente, Alice enrugou a testa, o local estava um lixo.

Pior do que quando Edward estava tendo as crises de meio-vampiro.

Eu fechei a casa, não demorou meio segundo eu ouvi os passos de Elizabeth apressados correndo e seus gritos.

" EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD É VOCÊ, EDWARD?" eu abaixei a cabeça ao ouvir essas palavras, ela estava machucada com isso, ela não tinha porque resistir a isso, a depressão, a tristeza...ao menos ela pensava que não.

"Edward você..." ela parou a frase ao me ver ao lado de Alice, eu abaixei a cabeça e suspirei. " Isabella?" ela falou assustada.

Eu a olhei com medo, Elizabeth estava horrível, seus cabelos sedosos agora estavam oleosos e completamente bagunçados, a roupa amassada e as olheiras me mostravam que ela não estava dormindo direito.

" O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? VEIO ZOMBAR DE MIM? VOCÊ ROUBOU CARLISLE DE MIM E ROUBOU EDWARD TAMBÉM! O QUE MAIS QUER?" ela jogou tudo na minha cara.

Eu não havia roubado carlisle dela...ele sempre fora _meu._

_Meu _pai, _meu _irmão, _meu _criador como vampira.

Respirei fundo e disse.

" Carlisle voltou."

Essa única frase mudou tudo, Elizabeth me encarava assustada, confusa, andei até ela.

" e ele trouxe a nova _família."_ Eu falei me segurando, não queria ofender Alice, Elizabeth deixou lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos verdes e me abraçou.

" ele nem perguntou de mim,não foi? E nem Edward! Eles se esqueceram de mim! É isso que acontece, eu sou esquecida, eles não se importam, eu sou só...uma ponte para eles chegarem aonde querem, e é sempre você." ela falou chorando, eu retribui seu abraço com cuidado.

" não, não vou deixar você ser uma ponte, Elizabeth." Eu falei firme, ela me olhou confusa. " olhe para você, você _tem _uma razão para lutar contra isso." eu continuei falando, ela parecia confusa, mas parecia ver que o que eu dizia era verdade.

" você tem que mostrar para todos aqueles vampiros que você é mais que uma ponte, _você _é Elizabeth Manson, mostre a Carlisle o que ele perdeu, mostre a mulher que você esconde aí dentro." Eu falei olhando-a nos olhos.

Ela sorriu fracamente.

" bella olha para mim, eu não sou bonita, se eu fosse uma vampira talvez..." eu a interrompi.

" se é isso que quer você vai ter." eu falei séria, ela me olhou assustada. " eu te transformo mas somente quando você provar a todos que é mais forte que _eles _e mostrar a verdadeira Elizabeth que cuidou de mim mesmo sem querer como uma _mãe!"_ eu gritei a última palavra.

Eu podia tentar esconder mas era impossível... por mais que Esme tentasse... Elizabeth era a _minha mãe._

Foi ela que me abraçou e cuidou de mim mesmo quando eu negava ajuda, ela fingia que não o fazia...brigava comigo, éramos inimigas...mas no fundo...sempre fomos como _mãe _e _filha._

Elizabeth derramou mais lágrimas e ouviu.

" MEU DEUS VOCÊ É LINDA!" nós duas olhamos para Alice assustadas. "desculpe, mas seus cabelos, podíamos mudar a cor, o que acha?e Meu Deus que olhos lindos!"

Elizabeth corou com tantos elogios, eu sorri.

" Elizabeth, esta é Alice, ela vai arrumar você." eu falei sorrindo.

Ia ser muito legal ver Alice torturar Elizabeth...muito mesmo.

**Edward narrando.**

Eu saí da casa correndo, precisava clarear meus pensamentos, mas aonde Bella teria ido? Ela teria ido até a _nossa _clareira?

Sorri maliciosamente com esse pensamento e comecei a correr, devo dizer, a velocidade de vampiro era ótimo,

Era como você estar livre, sua vontade é de correr e não parar mais, eu acho que podia dar a volta na terra!

Deixei que meus instintos tomassem conta de mim, dei um grito com a adrenalina e velocidade.

Porém de repente um cheiro conhecido me chamou atenção e eu parei em defensiva, nunca havia me visto daquele jeito, eu respirei procurando o perigo, não demorou muito eu o encontrei...e ele era lindo.

No caso..._ela._

Victoria andava até mim com um sorrisinho no rosto.

" nos reencontramos, Edward."ela _cantou_.

Eu voltei a posição ereta e a olhei sério.

" infelizmente, Victoria." Eu falei com um sorrisinho irônico no rosto.

" então, a bellinha te contou o porque de seu pai te deixar?" ela falou vitoriosa

Eu a olhei sério.

" sim, ela contou." Eu falei seco.

" vou reconta-la então, bella era criança quando sua mãe foi morta por james, depois dela vampira nós nos reencontramos e _seu _pai o matou, eu vinha em busca de vingança, ele teve medo que bella ou você se machucassem e foi embora." Ela falou.

Eu respirei fundo, quando ela falava assim parecia mais simples.

" o que você quer que eu faça com isso, victoria? Que eu volte contra meu pai? Que eu me volte contra _bella?"_ eu perguntei com raiva. " pois é bom você tirar essa idéia maluca da cabeça, isso _nunca _ouviu? _Nunca _vai acontecer." Eu falei convicto.

" sei, com certeza Edward." Ela falou irônica, eu rosnei.

" bella tem um lugar no meu coração e ninguém vai tira-la, ela é a pessoa _mais importante _para mim em _todo mundo."_ De repente eu percebi o que havia acabado de falar, Victoria sorriu vitoriosa, maldita.

"oh, então quer dizer bella também roubou seu coração? Mas o que será que Carlisle pensará disso?" ela falou,eu dei um passo para trás assustado. " quero dizer, o coração dele pode dar amor para todos, mas não é segredo nenhum que ele ama Bella mais do que qualquer outra vampira ou humana ou o que quer que seja, Bella _sim _é a coisa _mais _importante para ele, imagino como será agora que ela também é o centro do _seu _universo, Edzinho." Ela falou se divertindo disso.

Dei alguns passos para trás assustado, não conseguia acreditar, ela estava _certa._

"mas não se preocupe, Edzinho, isso acontece com todos ao redor dela." Ela falou rindo, eu a olhei confuso. " a este momento sua mãe também está tendo seu universo roubado por aquela menina, além de alice está tendo e lembra daquele lobo gigante? Aquele _mais _do que todos." Ela falou sorrindo

Eu enruguei a testa confuso, era só um lobo, como isso era possível?

" talvez você devesse ver quem é a verdadeira vilã dessa história, Edward, nem tudo é o que parece ser." Ela falou e depois saiu correndo.

Eu respirei mais um oitavo de segundo e depois saí correndo.

Eu tinha de encontrar a bella...mas onde?

**Isabella narrando.**

A Elizabeth que eu havia visto na hora que cheguei havia ido embora na hora que Alice começou a arruma-la, eu como não queria atrapalhar resolvi limpar e arrumar a casa, quando acabei fui ver o que Alice estava fazendo, eu ri ao ver o cabelo de Elizabeth num confusão de papeis alumínio e o cabelo normal.

" Bella, me salve dela!" ela falou rindo.

Eu sorri, era tão bom ver que Elizabeth estava assim, rindo, alegre, ela era sempre séria quando eu estava por perto que chegava a ser estranho quando nos comportávamos como amigas, mas eu não iria deixar que Edward a esquecesse também...como carlisle fez.

Então Alice ficou com a expressão vaga, andei até ela e perguntei.

" alice, está tudo bem?" ela sorriu macabramente e falou.

" isso aí, Liz, ótima idéia, vou pegar o seu microsistem e colocar o CD de Dirty Dancing com a música _Do you Love me_, eu também amo ela!" e em seguida saiu, eu e elizabeth nos olhamos e começamos a rir.

Depois de alguns minutos todas estávamos rindo como nunca havíamos feito, Alice arrumava Elizabeth que estava se sentindo muito mais alegre.

" Elizabeth...eu gostaria de saber uma coisa." Eu falei me sentando ao lado dela enquanto alice procurava algumas roupas para ela usar nas sacolas de marcas famosas que ela comprara.

"diga, querida." Ela falou com um sorriso e tocando minha mão, eu sorri também.

" você gostaria de ir hoje mesmo ver Edward e Carlisle lá em casa?" eu perguntei esperançosa.

O sorriso de Elizabeth desapareceu no mesmo momento, ela ficou pálida e sua respiração e seu coração se aceleraram.

" v...ver ed...edward e cars...carlisle? você está doida bella?" ela praticamente gritou, respirei fundo e falei.

" doida não, eu estou raciocinando muito bem e eu acho que está na hora de você mostrar para o seu filho e para o pai dele _quem _é a verdadeira Elizabeth Manson, aquela Elizabeth que sempre me enfrentou para conseguir o que queria...o seu filho, então...deixa de se esconder, CHE-GA!" eu falava convicta, não podia deixar ela ser esquecida, Esme NÃO tomaria o lugar de Elizabeth!

Não que eu tivesse algo contra a Esme em si, porém e Elizabeth? Algo dentro de mim gritava para mudar esse destino, Elizabeth já havia sofrido muito e foi sempre forte, ela lutou para que seu filho não a deixasse, mas ela sempre soube bem lá no fundo que um dia ele a deixaria e viria para mim...como sempre fizeram.

EU estava cansada disso!!

Não ia deixar que Elizabeth fosse esquecida, nem que para isso eu tenha que transforma-la em vampira...Elizabeth teria seu lugar e _ninguém_, nem esme, nem outra pessoa vai retirar o lugar que pertence a ela...o lugar de _mãe._

"você vai naquela casa, vai mostrar para Carlisle e para Edward que você não vai se render, porque você é muito mais forte... e tem a mim, para sempre." Eu terminei de falar.

Lágrimas manchavam o rosto de Elizabeth junto com um sorriso, ela se levantou e me abraçou.

" obrigada...minha filha." Ela sussurrou.

" eu nunca vou deixar ela tomar seu lugar." Eu falei para ela sorrindo, de repente senti um olhar em mim e olhei para alice. " sem ofensas."

Todas nós rimos.

"venha Elizabeth, vamos ver algumas roupas." Elizabeth me deu um beijo no rosto antes de ir até alice e provar as roupas.

Olhei novamente para ela...eu _não _ia deixar ela ser esquecida...e isso era uma promessa.

**Jacob narrando**

O cheiro dela estava cada vez mais perto, eu corria o mais rápido que podia, a alcatéia acompanhava a minha ansiedade, não demorou muito eu cheguei no lugar, ainda escondido no bosque eu me transformei em humano e coloquei minha calça, saí do bosque e olhei para cima e a vi, ela estava na janela olhando para o céu, rindo, passou a mão nos cabelos,

Eu nunca havia me sentido assim, era como se todos os fios que se conectassem as outras coisas tivessem saído e somente um me conectava à todos eles...: ela.

Sim, era muito estranho o fato do _impriting _ter sido com uma fria.

Uma vampira.

Um ser da noite.

Éramos a luz e a escuridão, num amor impossível e ao mesmo tempo certo.

Nós nos completávamos, eu era quente, ela fria.

Eu era o sol, ela a lua

E eu iria lutar por ela e ela não iria resistir.

Ela _vai _ser minha, nós dois juntos para toda a eternidade.

Então ela me viu, seu rosto parecia assustado, ouvi a respiração dela parar.

" eu já volto." Ela falou para outra pessoa e saiu, em menos de um segundo ela estava abrindo a porta e me olhando, ela andou até mim como se estivesse hipnotizada e ficamos cara à cara.

Um sorriso tomou meu rosto.

" é você." eu falei tocando em seu rosto levemente com a mão direita.

Ela estava sem fala, então um pequeno sorriso tomou seu rosto.

" lobo-gigante..." ela murmurou, ri da sua fala e assenti.

" eu finalmente te encontrei...qual o seu nome?" eu perguntei ansioso.

Ela sorriu abertamente e riu um pouco.

"Bella, Isabella na verdade mas eu prefiro bella e...meu Deus eu nunca falei tanto geralmente eu não sou muito de ficar falando, eu não entendo, o que ta acontecendo comigo? Eu só falo muito quando eu ´to nervosa e." ela falava confusa, eu a interrompi alegre.

"eu te deixo nervosa?" eu perguntei, ela me olhou um pouco assustada mas sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

" não, quero dizer porque...afinal...ahn...eu..." ela riu um pouco e abaixou a cabeça, eu me aproximei mais, ela levantou o rosto, eu era muito mais alto que ela. "é...acho que deixa."

Eu sorri... eu finalmente a havia encontrado...a minha fria...minha bella.

**Isabella narrando.**

Eu não entendia, não estava entendendo, era como se perto dele eu ficasse feliz, sentisse uma súbita alegria, a pele quente tocando na minha era como fogo, mas não me queimava.

Eu quase sentia meu coração bater.

Eu geralmente só me sentia assim perto de edward, mas seria loucura estar apaixonada por alguém que só se viu uma vez na vida.

" como você pode ser um lobo e agora...um humano?" eu perguntei confusa.

" talvez seja porque eu não sou um lobo e nem humano...sou um lobisomem." Ele falou.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

" um lobisomem?" eu perguntei assustada, pelo que eu me lembrava lobisomens haviam sido extintos! Os volturi tinham os caçado!

Havia mais? Eles haviam se refugiado como os vampiros já haviam feito?

E que alegria era essa em mim? Eu não era assim, era como se ele tivesse uma influencia sobre mim, uma influencia que somente edward tinha.

" eu sei que você deve estar assustada, os lobisomens e os vampiros tem estado em guerra há muitos anos, desde o começo dos tempos...mas...eu nunca te machucaria." Ele falou.

Eu sorri.

"eu não entendo, mas eu acredito em você." eu só não acredito é que eu acredito nele.

" Bella..." ele falou, eu sorri e me dei conta.

" qual o seu nome? Quero dizer...você sabe o meu e...eu não sei o seu." Eu falei tímida.

Aposto que estaria vermelha se fosse humana.

" é jacob...jacob black." Ele falou.

Eu senti meu coração parado se inflar e sorri sem nem perceber.

" jacob..." eu murmurei.

" bella eu..." então ele parou e respirou fundo. " suas amigas estão vindo."

Eu olhei para a porta e percebi que elas já estavam vindo, olhei para jacob e ele disse.

" eu tenho que sair daqui, não quero machuca-las." Eu enruguei a testa, ele se virou e eu segurei seu braço, ele me olhou assustado.

" não precisa ir...quero dizer...porque as machucaria?" eu falei assustada comigo mesma por estar necessitando da presença dele.

Ele pegou minha mão e a beijou, senti um arrepio na espinha.

" você é diferente delas, bella, acredite em mim, você não sabe o quanto." Antes que ele soltasse minha mão de novo eu perguntei.

" vou te ver de novo?" eu não me agüentava, tinha que perguntar.

" é só me chamar...eu vou estar sempre por perto." Ele falou com um sorriso. "até logo, bella."

Então ele saiu.

Eu sorri...jacob black.

" Bella! Você está bem! Graças a Deus! Eu estava preocupada!" alice gritava vindo até mim.

" calma, Alice, eu estou bem, estava aqui conversando com jacob." Falei sorrindo.

" quem? Ah, não importa, o que importa é que eu vi o seu futuro sumir e... ah bella fiquei tão preocupada!" ela falou, eu enruguei a testa.

" que estranho, mas e Elizabeth?" eu perguntei ansiosa.

" ela está pronta, Elizabeth?! Venha aqui!" Alice a chamou, então ela saiu da casa...

"Elizabeth?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_algum tempo depois na mansão cullen _**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Bella, por que temos que ficar todos aqui?" perguntou Edward ficando ao lado de carlisle

Eu havia feito todos ficarem em fila para ver elizabeth..mas é claro que eles não sabem que é ela que vão ver,

A fila estava:

Rosalie, emmett, jasper, esme, carlisle e edward.

Alice estava com Elizabeth fora da casa, tudo ia estar perfeito.

" vocês vão ver." Eu falei convicta.

" está tudo pronto alice?!" eu perguntei olhando para a porta.

Alice entrou dentro da casa e correu até mim.

" tudo perfeito, pode começar!"ela falou

Nós respiramos fundo e ficamos ao lado de edward e eu disse.

" carlisle, edward eu gostaria de re-apresenta-los a uma pessoa..." eu dei um sorriso. " carlisle, edward...conheçam a Elizabeth Manson."

então...ela entrou pela porta...

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_como eu já disse, as respostas se apagaram e eu não tinha salvo,_

_e não tenho tempo de responder mais,_

_então por favor me perdoem e muito obrigada pelas reviews,_

_NÃO DEIXEM DE COMENTAR POR FAVOR!_

_mil beijos_

_sophie-sama._


	9. picture to burn

_atualizaçãoooo,_

_eu sei, o capt provavelmente ficou podre, hj nou tem mto edxbells e/ou jakexbells, mas eh importante o capt pq LOGO LOGO COMEÇA A AÇÃO *-*_

_pois eh pipoquinhas,_

_os volturi,_

_talvez o carlisle nou seja tão bonzinho como achamos há mto tempo._

_e...ah vão ler!_

_CAPT DEDICADO À: Tracy Anne ( q mora na msm cidade q eu! doidinha q eu dollo e sou fã e q me colocou na história dela, tem um presente pra vc na minha, viu tracy?) e Felipe moreira( me atenta tantoooo! mas ama essa fic, então vai pra tu seu chatim)_

* * *

**CAPITULO 09 – PICTURE TO BURN.**

Elizabeth entrou hesitante, seus olhos se focaram em carlisle e eu pude ver um pequeno sorriso querer aparecer em seu rosto, seus olhos assumiram um pequeno brilho e seu coração começou a bater desesperadamente, eu sabia o que era isso...sabia o que era revê-lo.

Eu senti a coragem entrar nela e ela começou a andar confiante na direção de Carlisle e de Edward, Alice e eu olhávamos orgulhosas para a nossa ' obra de arte' que era Elizabeth.

Seus cabelos castanhos-avermelhados haviam ido embora e em seu lugar um louro bem claro liso com as pontas cacheadas, ela usava uma blusa rosa tomara-que-caia de renda com uma jaqueta jeans jovial por cima e uma calça jeans e um salto marrom combinando com a bolsa grande( enorme) marrom da Luis Vitton.

Ela ficou frente a frente com carlisle, respirou fundo e sorriu.

- olá Carlisle. – somente isso, só disse isso, SÓ ISSO? Mas ao que parece para Carlisle foi o bastante, ele respirou fundo e falou também.

- olá Elizabeth.

Edward que até agora estava sem fala resolveu se manifestar, espero que seja coisa boa senão dou um cascudo nesse piralho...

Mentira.

Mas posso dizer não é?

-ma..ma...MÃE?- ela o olhou e sorriu. – é a senhora? – Edward falou bobo.

Eu andei até ela.

- eu sei, ahn...é coisa da Alice e da Bella, essas duas são impossíveis...não dá pra dizer não pra elas.

Eu sorri pra ela e Alice deu um grito de alegria.

- eu sei que sou demais! Mas a elizabeth já é tão linda, eu só realcei sua beleza, não que aquele cabelo não fosse lindo, não me culpem, mas me digam, ela ficou mais jovem não ficou?

Todo mundo rio da fala dela.

- eu nem sei o que falar. – Carlisle começou. – eu...talvez....

Ela o interrompeu.

- podemos conversar em particular? – eu olhei para Elizabeth assustada, à um minuto atrás ela nem queria vir e agora já estava querendo conversar SOZINHA com carlisle? Eu não a estava entendendo, achei que ela queria que eu estivesse do seu lado para lhe dar uma força, mas talvez...

Tentei imaginar o que eu faria se fosse o mesmo comigo e com o edward.

Só de imagina-lo ao lado de outra mulher, com filhos...eu não conseguia...doia demais.

Foi aí que eu percebi...

Elizabeth estava com certeza sofrendo mais do que era possível de suportar....mas ela estava conseguindo.

Sorri levemente e olhei pra Carlisle como se dissesse _' aceita, vai, vocês tem muito o que conversar.' _Ele respirou fundo e disse.

- venha comigo.

Logo os dois saíram da casa e ele pediu.

- posso lhe carregar?

Elizabeth hesitou, olhou para mim que apenas fiz um sinal de rock ( eu não estava muito certa do que fazer, então... foi o melhor que eu pude.)

Ela assentiu e subiu nas costas dele, olhou para edward e disse.

- eu volto para conversarmos, ed, eu te amo.- falou como toda mãe, ele apenas ficou olhando-a, ela sorriu e acrescentou. – meu pequeno vampiro.

Antes que ele pudesse falar algo, carlisle e ela haviam ido...edward veio até mim, acho que ele ia falar algo mas pra variar eu senti meus olhos dizerem o que eu estava sentindo e ele apenas me abraçou, eu retribui forte.

Elizabeth...seja forte.

**Elizabeth narrando.**

Quando eu vi carlisle eu senti tudo o que eu havia enterrado de novo, era assustador vê-lo depois de tudo e a única coisa que sentir vontade é de abraçá-lo e beija-lo.

Obviamente... Me odiei por isso.

Mas eu precisava falar com ele a sós.

Não ia conseguir isso na frente da nova família dele.

Me comparei com a mulher de cabelos louros escuros e que lembrava a branca de neve ao lado dele...imaginei que fosse a esposa, ao me comparar com ela...

Minha auto estima se foi

Bye bye

Mas ver a bella ficando do meu lado, a alice me ajudando a me arrumar, me fez lembrar que eu não estava ali para _reconquistar _o carlisle... e sim para mostra-lo que eu não sou uma ponte.

Eu sou uma pessoa.

Não demorou muito para chegarmos em uma clareira linda.

- eu e bella gostamos de vir aqui. – ele falou.

Eu sorri.

- bella é uma garota ótima, fiquei tanto tempo culpando-a sobre querer roubar edward e te roubar de mim que não percebia que estava perdendo meu filhos aos poucos.

Eu falei nostálgica.

- não, edward...edward gosta muito de você, você o criou bem. – ele falou sem me olhar.

Eu ri.

- quantas vezes ele falou de mim?

Carlisle ficou calado, como eu pensei...

Resolvi começar.

- sabe, carlisle, quando você foi embora eu pensei que não ia conseguir viver, não conseguia conviver com a culpa de que foi por culpa minha, eu pensava isso ao menos, pensava que era tudo culpa minha, disse para bella que a odiava que era tudo culpa dela e.- ele me interrompeu

- eu não fui embora por sua causa.- ele falou frio.

Eu o olhei assustada, ele respirou fundo e falou.

- eu matei um vampiro que havia matado a mãe de bella, e a companheira dele quer me matar até hoje, bella havia tentado me impedir de mata-lo e logo após de ir embora mas para variar eu ignorei os conselhos dela e fui embora. – a voz dele mostrava dor. – então esse ano ela ligou pra mim e pediu que eu voltasse, disse que meu filho precisava de mim, que ela e você precisavam, eu disse que não podia, porque eu era um fraco e covarde...tive medo de não ser forte o bastante para poder lutar contra victoria e por isso fugia.

Eu tentei falar algo mas a voz não saía...dessa vez eu deixei meu egoísmo de lado e resolvi deixa-lo desabafar.

- eu fugia por medo, eu não tinha coragem de protege-los e me coloquei de vítima por algo que eu fiz, as únicas vitimas aqui são você, edward e bella, eu os abandonei, não a ajudei a criar edward, fiz bella cuidar dele mesmo sabendo que você era a cantante dela e lhe abandonei quando você mais precisava de mim, tudo porque eu tinha medo, então eu sou um fraco.

- não é. – eu o interrompi – se fosse fraco...não teria voltado nem agora.

Ele me olhou um pouco assustado mas logo balançou a cabeça.

- claro, dezessete anos para acordar e vir. – ele falou nostálgico.

Eu dei um riso forçado e disse.

- antes tarde do que nunca.

Ele me olhou sério, tudo bem, eu nunca fui muito boa em quebrar gelos mesmo.

Então eu resolvi parar de querer quebrar o gelo e falar o que eu ia falar.

- você foi fraco? Eu fui o que? Acusei a bella todos esses anos e...tentei afastar edward dela, tentei fazer com que ele continuasse meu por medo de ser deixada de novo, mas olha o que minha implicância fez? Edward é um vampiro...mas está feliz, eu sinto isso no meu coração de mãe.

Sorri levemente e continuei.

- eu culpei tanto tudo pela sua ida que esqueci de continuar vivendo, eu era uma sombra do que já fui, precisei ver que nada é para sempre,mas isso não significa que tudo acabou, edward virou vampiro, sim...ele virou, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não seja mais meu filho, você foi embora...eu devia ter percebido que isso queria apenas dizer que você não me amava realmente, então...seguir em frente, mas eu me prendi a sua lembrança e na promessa de uma paixão inexistente.

' fui burra, muito burra e boba, mas no fim das contas eu precisava passar por isso para ver que as pessoas que eu já cheguei a considerar meus inimigos podem ser meus amigos e descobrir que...a vida continua, carlisle, eu tenho que continuar a viver e... o nosso romance já havia acabado há tempos e...eu só não via isso.

' mas agora eu vejo, claramente, e vejo também que eu sou elizabeth manson, não sou uma ponte para que você conseguisse um filho ou para que edward um dia virasse vampiro, eu fiz tudo errado e acabei virando uma ponte, virei uma sombra, um robô, mas agora...agora eu voltei, carlisle e tudo o que eu quero é superar isso.'

Ele sorriu e disse.

- acho que demorou um bocado de tempo para que nós acordássemos, não acha? – nós dois rimos.

- podemos ser...amigos? – eu falei.

Provavelmente era impossível saber a dor que eu estava sentindo naquele momento, era uma dor tão grande que rasgava meu peito, era como entrar numa cirurgia de coração...sem anestesia.

Eu me sentia quebrando a cada segundo mais, era uma dor quase insuportável, mas eu estava sorrindo e com os olhos brilhando...eu não podia fraquejar

Eu iria superar carlisle.

Não sou uma marionete, não sou nada disso...sou Elizabeth manson...e não vou desistir.

- amigos. – ele apertou minha mão...

**Isabella narrando.**

Eu _não _estou nervosa.

Eu _não _estou nervosa.

Nem um pingo.

Nem uma mínima gotinha.

Nem um.

"bella, tem alguma chance de você parar de andar de um lado para o outro e afundando o chão até a Elizabeth e o Carlisle voltarem?" perguntou Esme preocupada com o chão, emmet riu e eu o olhei com raiva.

" EMMET, MEU. CABELO." Gritou rosalie quando ele bagunçou o seu cabelo. " bella, se quiser bater nele enquanto o tempo passa fique a vontade, eu vou arrumar meu cabelo, ninguém merece." Ela falou subindo as escadas.

Eu olhei para o emmett e me sentei ao lado dele no sofá branco.

Ele voltou a rir da minha cara de preocupada.

" ô Jazz, vem aqui acalmar a bellinha vai, a coitada vai acabar se machucando se seguir o conselho da rosa." Antes que ele terminasse eu lhe dei um soco que fez com que ele caísse no chão fazendo uma cratera.

Eu o olhei assustada e logo após para Rosalie que havia voltado com uma escova de cabelo prateada.

" isso funciona mesmo." Falei pasma, Rosalie sorriu para mim.

"eu disse." Ela falou rindo.

Eu ri junto com ela, de repente eu não entendi muito bem mas...rosalie e eu nos dando bem?parecia inacreditável, ela costumava só a me ignorar...resolvi apenas aproveitar o momento que eu sabia que ia acabar logo.

De repente um cheiro me acordou e carlisle e Elizabeth apareceram na porta.

" carlisle, se fizer isso outra vez eu juro que acendo um fósforo e jogo em você, eu fico tonta!" ela falou pálida.

Eu corri para ajuda-la.

" você está bem?" eu falei pegando-a no colo e colocando-a no sofá.

"Em, você vai ficar aí o dia todo?" perguntou Rosalie.

Emmet apenas balbuciou algo.

"ela...venceu?"

Nós rimos.

De repente Edward apareceu descendo as escadas e olhou para Emmet.

" quem conseguiu derrubar o em?" perguntou rindo e curioso.

Eu sorri mais ainda e dei um passo para frente, ele arregalou os olhos.

" o que o estresse não faz." Falou Jasper.

Todos rimos.

De repente Alice fez uma careta.

"não...não...tem algo errado." Ela falou.

Nós a olhamos confusos, carlisle foi até ela.

" o que houve, Alice?" ele perguntou, ela o olhou e disse.

" o futuro está confuso, não consigo ver, era como quando você me pediu para ver aqui em forks." Ele fez uma careta.

"deve ser temporário." Eu falei tentando tranqüilizá-la ( mesmo sem nem entender direito o que estava acontecendo), ela sorriu.

" tem razão."

Sorrimos, agora sim...tudo estava se encaixando...eu espero.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o **_em algum lugar de Port Angeles _**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"gostaria de fazer o pedido agora?" perguntou uma garçonete com um sorriso falso para a moça que a olhou com raiva.

"não, já disse que estou esperando uma pessoa." Ela falou calmamente.

A garçonete deu outro sorriso falso e falou.

" se mudar de idéia me chame,por favor." E saiu.

A moça fez bufou irritada, seus cabelos negros que iam até os quadris faziam qualquer um querer tocá-los, os olhos dourados e a pele pálida...como se estivesse morta.

Ela vestia uma calça jeans meio rasgada e uma blusa regata preta com um casaco preto de motoqueiro.

De repente entrou um homem no restaurante, sua face mostrava cansaço, a moça quase gritou 'aleluia' quando o viu.

O homem andou até ela e sentou-se na mesa.

" desculpe a demora, mas não é tão simples, o transito de hoje em dia está uma loucura e." ela o interrompeu.

" não preciso das desculpas J, preciso dos documentos." Ela falou sorrindo.

J. riu.

"menina, se acalme, não sei de quem você puxou essa agonia, de seu pai que não foi." Ele falou rindo.

Ela abaixou a cabeça corando um pouco.

"já sabe aonde ele está?" perguntou J. chamando a garçonete que pareceu aliviada ao ver que iam pedir algo naquela mesa.

"sim, o que gostariam?" ela perguntou agora com um chiclete na boca, a outra revirou os olhos.

" eu vou querer uma coca e...hm...espaguete, o que vai querer, Carolyne?" falou( e perguntou J.), carolyne respirou fundo e olhou no cardápio.

" uma coca e um raviole de cogumelo." Falou rápido.

A mulher anotou e saiu.

Carolyne olhou para J. impaciente, precisava dos documentos novos, os seus não estavam funcionando mais!

Ele pegou um envelope amarelo e ela sorriu, ele retirou de lá tudo o que ela precisaria e olhou a identidade, seu sorriso se foi.

" achei que estava na hora de voltar a usar seu nome verdadeiro. " ele falou calmamente e sem olha-la.

Ela respirou fundo, a mulher voltou com os refrigerantes e em seguida Foi embora, carolyne tomou um pouco de sua coca e falou.

"acha que ele ainda se lembra de mim?" ela perguntou.

J. riu.

" conheço seu pai há tantos anos que nem me lembro, ele sempre vai se lembrar de você, carolyne, mas...aonde ele está mesmo?" perguntou J. sorrindo.

Carolyne olhou para a janela e falou.

"forks." Mas logo a comida chegou e o assunto mudou, eles terminaram e J. pagou a conta, carolyne vestiu umas luvas de couro marrom e J. perguntou.

" porque usa isso?" ela riu.

"gosto delas, não preciso de nada disso, mas gosto." Falou sorrindo.

Então saíram do restaurante, J. foi para seu carro e carolyne para sua moto, colocou o capacete e saiu, J. a olhou de longe.

"boa sorte, menina."

Enquanto Ela pensava no nome do único homem que odiava e amava ao mesmo tempo, o nome de seu pai....

_Carlisle._

**0o0o0o0o0o **_de volta à Forks _**0o0o0o0o0o**

**Elizabeth narrando.**

Na minha vida eu sempre vivi no passado, sempre tive medo do meu futuro, tive medo de viver o presente, eu me prendia as lembranças de carlisle comigo, porque?

Essa é realmente uma boa pergunta.

Porque eu o amo? Porque eu ainda daria tudo para tê-lo comigo? Porque meu coração ainda ansiava por ele mesmo depois de tudo o que ele me fez?

Balancei a cabeça e olhei para o céu nublado de _Forks, _respirei fundo ouvi um trovão, logo logo a chuva ia cair e eu havia insistido em ir para casa andando.

Tudo estava mudando tão rápido, eu precisava de um tempo para pensar.

Um pouquinho de tempo só para mim.

Eu respirei fundo novamente.

Estava suspirando que nem uma adolescente apaixonada, tão tola...

Deixei algumas lágrimas caírem dos meus olhos. Eu havia me apaixonado por ele, amado ele mas não foi o bastante,

O que eu havia feito de errado?

_No que_ eu havia errado?

Mas eu sei no que estava errando agora...

Eu ainda o amava e não conseguia fazer nada contra isso.

"mãe!" uma voz me acordou e eu me virei e não vi ninguém.

Balancei a cabeça e me virei novamente para frente.

Dei um grito.

" Edward! Não me assuste assim!" eu briguei.

Ele riu, mas logo respirou fundo e me olhou sério.

" mãe, o que houve com a senhora?" ele perguntou, eu enruguei a testa.

Droga, desenrugue Elizabeth, lembre-se das rugas!

"não houve nada, eu sou a mesma de sempre, Edward, só estou mais forte." Eu falei.

Ele não acreditou.

"por que você fez aquilo? A bella quase morreu de preocupação e eu de susto!!!" ele falou.

Eu dei um riso triste.

As lembranças da minha conversa com carlisle, respirei fundo e disse.

"Edward...você já amou alguém?" ele ficou com um rosto assustado. " eu amei seu pai muito, mas eu me prendi tanto a lembrança dele que esqueci de viver, esqueci quem eu era, eu apenas me lembrei agora."

Ele respirou fundo e disse.

" acho que apenas...me assustei com a mudança." Confessou.

Eu sorri lentamente e o olhei calma.

" querido, acredite..eu estava morta, mais do que um vampiro, naquela época, eu apenas quero voltar a viver...tudo bem?" eu perguntei, ele sorriu e falou.

" só tente não me dar muito trabalho com os caras, sabe como é, não é?" eu ri da brincadeira.

De repente bella apareceu do meu lado e me abraçou.

Isso ainda era estranho, mas eu sorri.

"você se importa se eu roubar Edward de você,Liz?" eu fiz que não. " então, Edward vamos, carlisle vai nos contar a história de quando foi transformado."

Bella parecia super animada, mas eu suspeitava que já sabia dessa história de co e salteado.

Edward me olhou e suspirou.

" eu vou levar a mamãe em casa primeiro, tudo bem?" ele disse, eu sorri levemente, bella ainda sorria abertamente e disse.

"eu vou com vocês, posso?" eu a olhei e assenti.

Edward me pegou no colo e começou a correr, eu senti o jorro de adrenalina em mim e uma vontade aterrorizante de rir, deixei que a risada fluísse, eu me sentia uma criança de novo, talvez era isso que eu devesse fazer.

Ser quem eu era, me deixar libertar.

Não demorou nem um minuto inteiro ( que tristeza) até chegarmos em casa, Edward me deixou e bella me deu outro abraço antes de ir com ele,

Eu sabia que ela o amava, era óbvio.

Eles saíram me deixando ver apenas um borrão, eu fechei a porta e me sentei no sofá, logo em seguida me deitei e fechei os olhos.

Um sorriso veio no meu rosto.

Eu me sentia bem,

Um recomeço completo.

Até que um barulhinho me acordou dos meus pensamentos, andei até a secretaria eletrônica e liguei.

"_você tem uma mensagem."_

Eu arregalei os olhos, quem havia mandado? Um sorriso veio ao meu rosto quando eu ouvi a voz.

_" olá titia, como a senhora está? Ah! É a Tracy aqui! A senhora se lembra de mim, não é? Claro que lembra ( risos), pois é, eu e o Jamie estamos indo para forks, e como eu soube que você estava aí eu gostaria de saber se podemos ficar aí, podemos?bem, eu chegarei aí amanhã, mande uma mensagem para o meu celular, vou dita-lo, com muito amor, Tracy Anne." _

Tracy começou a ditar o número e eu o escrevi, logo eu peguei o telefone e liguei, deu na caixa postal mandei a mensagem de voz e desliguei.

Era óbvio que eu queria que Tracy ficasse aqui, ah! Tracy era a minha sobrinha, filha da minha irmã Marie, Maria tinha tido três filhos, Tracy Anne e Luanne eram gêmeas( sendo que Tracy tinha cabelos louros e cacheados nas pontas e luanne negros e lisos) e Jamie um menino que atualmente devia ter quatorze anos( vendo que as gêmeas tinham dezenove).

Eu não as via há muito tempo, mas pelas últimas noticias que eu tive, quando Marie morreu ano passo, as gêmeas seguiram caminhos diferentes, Luanne ganhou um estagio em uma revista de moda e Tracy e Jamie pegaram a estrada fazendo shows, sim, Tracy é uma cantora.

Respirei fundo e andei até a cozinha, a fome havia batido, resolvi fazer algo para comer.

Sorri,

Tudo ia ser diferente agora...e por algum motivo...eu gostava disso.

**0o0o0o0o0o **_Em Port Angeles_ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Narrador narrando.**

As pessoas comiam sossegados, alguns animados com o show de talentos que estava acontecendo, um garoto de quatorze anos e cabelos negros corria pelo meio do restaurante, ele foi até o local aonde estavam os concorrentes e andou até uma menina de cabelos louros com cachos nas pontas.

" Tracy!" ele gritou.

Ela se virou e sorriu levemente e disse.

" tia Liz disse que a gente pode ficar na casa dela, vai ser um novo começo para nós, Jamie." Ele sorriu, mas não parecia realmente estar se importando com isso.

"você é a próxima!" ele praticamente gritou.

Tracy sorriu levemente, estava nervosa.

Nesse mesmo momento entraram no restaurante um grupo de pessoas, na frente estava uma moça muito parecida com Tracy só que com cabelos negros e lisos.

" Luanne?" ela se virou e olhou para a outra. " Eldunari está aqui, eu senti."

" ótimo, Penélope." Luanne falou séria.

" a gente tem mesmo que fazer isso? o Eldunari vai nos matar! eu sei disso, afinal, eu sou amigo dele!" ela ouviu a voz de Felipe.

" por favor, Lipe, deixe de ser medroso, é _só _o Eld." Falou Luanne revirando os olhos.

" _só_ o Eldunari." Felipe falou sarcastivo.

De repente algo chamou atenção de Luanne, um homem que subiu no palco e disse.

"e agora, vamos ter a nossa próxima concorrente, para ganhar quinhentos dólares, Tracy Anne!"

Luanne arregalou os olhos ao ver a irmã gêmea loura subir no palco com o violão prateado cheio de strass fazendo-o brilhar.

"Tracy." Luanne murmurou.

Então a voz de demetri soou atrás dela.

" minha querida Tracy Anne, como eu senti falta dela, talvez eu pudesse ter uma folguinha hoje, o que acha, luanne? Tenho contas para acertar com a sua irmãzinha...principalmente com o sangue dela." Ela olhou para demetri séria.

" hoje não, nós temos uma missão dessa vez, depois você pode fazer o que quiser com ela." Falou Luanne.

Enquanto isso, Tracy também olhava assustada para a irmã, respirou fundo, agora ela tinha que se concentrar e fazer um bom show, precisava do dinheiro, colocou os dedos de forma correta no braço do violão e deixou que sua voz saísse de sua garganta junto com os acordes do violão que chamaram a atenção do publico.

**Stay the obvious,  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realized that you love yourself  
More that you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy,  
That's fine  
I'll tell mine  
You're gay  
And by the way,**

_Afirme o óbvio,_

_Eu não consegui minha fantasia perfeita,_

_Eu percebi que você ama você mesmo,_

_Mais do que jamais poderia me amar,_

_Então vá e conte aos seus amigos,_

_Que sou obsessiva e louca_

_Tudo bem,_

_Eu vou contar aos meus,_

_Que você é gay_

_E a propósito._

As frases saíram tão naturalmente de seus lábios, Tracy estava acostumada, há algum tempo já estava na estrada com Jamie. Desde pequena fora o seu sonho, mas quando _aquilo _aconteceu com Luanne, a estrada se tornou uma fuga, ela tinha que fugir com Jamie antes que Demetri a encontrasse, tinha que salva-lo.

Por isso ela achou que se ela se fixasse um tempo numa cidade pouco habitada e visível, como forks, ela poderia fugir.

Mas ver Demetri ali a deixou nervosa.

_Se acalme, Tracy, logo logo você estará partindo para forks longe da sua irmã gêmea do mal e do amiguinho volturi dela que quer te transforma numa deles e fazer o mesmo com o seu irmão mais novo._ Ela pensou.

**I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn**

_Eu odeio essa estupida caminhonete velha_

_Que você nunca me deixou dirigir,_

_Você é um grosseirão, destruidor de corações,_

_Que é realmente um péssimo mentiroso,_

_Então me assista marcar um strike numa partida,_

_Em todo o meu tempo perdido,_

_Até onde eu percebi,_

_Você é apenas outra foto para queimar._

Enquanto Tracy cantava deixando suas dúvidas irem embora com as palavras em sua boca que alegravam a platéia, um homem de cabelos negros a observava.

" Eld." A voz de luanna soou perto dele.

Eldunari se virou e olhou para ela sério.

" o que vieram fazer aqui?" ele perguntou, Penélope o olhou e disse.

" Aro nos mandou para ajuda-lo com Carolyne."

Eldunari olhou para o pequeno grupo e falou.

" desde quando eu preciso de ajuda? Se quiserem fazer algo com ela, façam, mas saibam...não se intrometam nos meus planos." E em seguida voltou sua atenção para a loura no palco.

Luanne puxou eldunari pelo colarinho e o beijou, o rapaz a puxou pelos cabelos separando-se dela, ela o olhou aterrorizada.

" nunca me beije, sabe que meus beijos são a única coisa que não distribuo." Ele falou e soltou o cabelo dela logo em seguida.

Luanne tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e olhou para eldunari segurando o choro, ele olhava atento para Tracy.

_Vamos ver como você se sai, humana, será que a gêmea de Luanne conseguiria meus beijos? É uma ótima aventura _ele pensou, um sorriso malicioso nasceu em seus lábios quando ele imaginou o sabor do sangue dela.

_Tracy Anne...você é a próxima._

**0o0o0o0o0o **_Em algum lugar perto de Forks _**0o0o0o0o0o**

Carolyne desceu da moto e passou o cartão para encher o tanque de gasolina da moto, enquanto colocava a gasolina se concentrou no seu pai.

Sua cabeça se levantou para o céu e seus olhos se reviraram deixando apenas o branco e uma séria de imagens apareceram na sua mente.

Seu pai contando uma história, um garoto ao lado de uma moça, uma mulher arrumando a casa de seu pai.

Seus olhos voltaram ao normal e ela retirou a mangueira da moto até que de repente o ato se repetiu de novo involutariamente mas dessa vez foram imagens dos volturi.

_Eldunari...luanne...penelope...felipe...demetri...procurando...ela..._

Quando ela voltou ao normal olhou assustada para a estrada, eles já estavam em port Angeles nesse momento, ela tinha que chegar a _Forks _logo.

Como pudera se meter nessa enrascada?

Tudo bem, ela não devia ter virado uma volturi para começo de conversa, mas era uma oportunidade tão boa e não havia sido culpa dela se ela descobriu sobre os testes com meio-vampiros e CRIANÇAS IMORTAIS!

Eles queriam manter crianças imortais e meios-vampiros com eles! Obedecendo-os!

Eles já dominavam os vampiros, já eram a realeza, já eram temidos, mas crianças imortais...eles não viam os riscos?

Ao descobrir isso ela sabia que seria morta, então fugira e agora estava sendo perseguida.

Subiu na moto e a ligou, olhou para trás de novo, suspirou e voltou a seguir em frente,

Só ele poderia salva-la... _Carlisle, me ajude!_

_0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_música utilizada: PICTURE TO BURN- TAYLOR SWIFT._

_eu sei q o capt tah pode, mas foi o melhor q eu pude fazerrr, eu qria atualizar logo sabe?_

_to com preguiça de responder as reviews mas MUITO OBRIGADA POR ELAS1_

_EU NECESSITO DELAS_

_não sabem a emoção q eu sinto quando vejo uma review nova!_

_para ser boazinha vamos lá._

_para saber a aparencia de cada personagem, escrevam primeiro:_

_CAROLYNE picasaweb(ponto)google(ponto)com(ponto)br/sam(ponto)black(ponto)kanon/Fotos#5399228661710966482_

_ELIZABETH MANSON:....picasaweb(ponto)google(ponto)com(ponto)br/sam(ponto)black(ponto)kanon/Fotos#5399228663273933922_

_LUANNE:....picasaweb(ponto)google(ponto)com(ponto)br/sam(ponto)black(ponto)kanon/Fotos#5399228661229099730_

_TRACY ANNE:....picasaweb(ponto)google(ponto)com(ponto)br/sam(ponto)black(ponto)kanon/Fotos#5399228662383055442_

_JAMIE:....picasaweb(ponto)google(ponto)com(ponto)br/sam(ponto)black(ponto)kanon/Fotos#5399249450683580130_

_ELDUNARÍ:....picasaweb(ponto)google(ponto)com(ponto)br/sam(ponto)black(ponto)kanon/Fotos#5399256851417295394_

_bjs_

_amo todos vocês,_

_o q acharam dos personagens?_

_ENQUETE:_

_1) COM QUEM ELIZABETH DEVE FICAR?_

_A) SOZINHA._

_B)CARLISLE._

_C)COM OUTRO PERSONAGEM._

_queeemmm?_

_ajudem,_

_bjs_

_sophie-sama_


End file.
